


Wild Thing 2021 Version

by Grattsfan



Series: Wild [3]
Category: NWSL - Fandom, USWNT - Fandom, Women's Soccer RPF, canwnt - Fandom
Genre: CanWNT, F/F, NWSL, National Women's Soccer League, US Women's Soccer National Team, USWNT
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-16 17:48:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 62,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28960473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grattsfan/pseuds/Grattsfan
Summary: Kasey Wild is a single Mom and college student.  She joins the college's soccer team, the Capital City Crusaders and soon becomes a star both on the field and off. The tall purple-haired player soon finds pictures and videos of her and her highlight-reel plays and goals all over social media, but what happens when she straps on the gloves and takes over between the posts? She becomes a household name that's what. Kelley O'Hara a defender for Sky Blue FC of the NWSL and the United States Women's Team (USWNT) wasn't looking for anything more than a bit of fun, but what happens when the two meet and sparks begin to fly? Will they choose to embrace their feelings and gain so much more than either thought possible or will they run away from each other? Read on and find out.
Relationships: Kelley O'Hara/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Wild [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1441111
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	1. Chapter 1

BEEP ... BEEP ... BEEP

Kasey Wild turns over and locates her phone on her nightstand, presses the spot on its screen to silence the annoying beeping sound. With the quiet now surrounding her, she lays her head back on her pillow and does her usual scroll through social media sites, and checking the latest scores before ensuring she has no emails that need an immediate response before deciding to get up and face the day head-on.

Making her way out of her bedroom and across the hall, she heads to the bathroom to splash water on her face and complete her morning routine. Looking at the mirror as she brushes her teeth, Kasey can't help but smile as she looks at the butterfly stickers that surround the edges of it. Kylie, her 8-year-old daughter, absolutely loves butterflies. On a whim, she stuck the stickers to the mirror only to find out that afterwards, she couldn't remove them without also peeling the finish of the mirror off; so they remain in place, not that she minds as she has grown to like them as well. 

Once she is finished up in the bathroom, Kasey dries her hands off on the towel and then makes her way out to the small kitchen after poking her head into Kylie's room and ensuring that her daughter is still asleep in her bed, and not having been woke up by the alarm sounding out. 

Kasey makes herself a cup of coffee to drink and toasts a bagel to munch on while she gets started on preparing and packing lunches for both Kylie and herself. After enjoying a long summer break, it's time for both of them to get back into routine and ready themselves for school. In Kylie's case, that means it the first day of a new school year at her Elementary School, while for Kasey, it's her third day of class at Capital City College, where she is in her second year of studying towards becoming a Child and Youth Worker. 

After struggling the last few years to keep a roof over their heads and food on their plates, Kasey was finally able to secure a loan to aid towards her College education, which was put off initially by the birth of Kylie. At the same time, she was still a teenager and then by the fact that she was left as the sole caretaker for her daughter when Kylie's father and Kasey's boyfriend at the time, James, bolted out of their lives and hadn't been heard from since. At the time, her parents also cast her out of their home, but she and her Mother has since reconnected. 

Kasey had repeatedly tried through the years to contact him through his family, but her letters and photographs were returned unopened, and his family failed to recognize Kylie as one of their own.

She had decided the previous summer that it was time she went back to college. After Kylie was born, Kasey had had to drop out to get a part-time job to help support the two of them. Her Mom helped by watching Kylie while she was working and at college, so she didn't have to worry about paying a babysitter. Kasey had worked in a craft store for going on 7 years now and had been promoted several times but dreamed of doing something more with her life, so she enrolled at Capital City College or, as the locals called it, 3C.

Finishing up with making their lunches and her coffee, Kasey checks the time and decides to head in to grab her shower and begin getting ready. After drying her body and short hair off and wrapping a towel around herself, she walks back into her bedroom to set out the clothes she has chosen to wear on the bed. 

Once she finishes drying herself off and putting on her bra, underwear and socks, she pulls on one of her favourite pair of jeans, slides a belt through the loops and then makes sure to roll on some deodorant before pulling her t-shirt over her head and down. Walking over to her closet, where her shoe collection is somewhat hidden, she pulls out her favourite purple and pink Asics and ties them on to complete the look. 

Satisfied with the clothing choices for what she expects to be a chill day of class, she makes her way back to the bathroom to brush her teeth and use some minty mouthwash. Grabbing the yellow tube off the counter, she then squeezes some gel into her hands and proceeds to spike and messes up her short, slightly purple hair a little, to create a slight bedhead look. On a whim one day, while she was in the store, Kasey had decided to buy some purple hair dye and have some fun with it. With her short hair cut, the colour really stood out, and she'd received many compliments on it, so she decided to keep it that way. 

She finishes her look by adding some mascara and studs to her ears; satisfied with her look, it was now time to wake Kylie and get her up and moving. 

"Morning, Ky; time to get up for school," Kasey nudges and calls Kylie's name out until the younger Wild responds, 

"Don't wanna; sleep." 

Kasey lets out a giggle, "I let you sleep as late as I could; now it's time to get up and dressed."

"Fine." Kylie slowly rolls over and then slides out from under the warm covers before walking past Kasey and into the bathroom, shutting the door behind herself.

With Kylie now up, Kasey makes her way back out the kitchen, dishes out a bowl of her favourite breakfast cereal and sets it down on the counter for her to eat once she emerges. 

A few minutes later, Kylie scoops the bowl off the counter and begins shovelling the sugar-coated goodness into her mouth as Kasy lets her know they need to be out the door in 15. 

While she waits for Kylie to finish her breakfast, Kasey gathers up her laptop and other supplies for her day at college and places them inside her bag along with her phone charger and lunch. She does the same for Kylie, making sure that she has everything she needs in her bag and packing her lunch, and then zipping the colourful backpack up. 

"Almost ready, kid?" 

Kylie nods and then walks over and puts her empty bowl in the sink. Kasey can't help but smile at how tall her daughter already is and how proudly she wears her Christine Sinclair #12 Team Canada shirt along with her leggings and Sketchers. 

Both Wild's put on their jackets and backpacks, and Kasey locks the door behind them before they make their way down the stairs and out to Kasey's ever-faithful car. 

On the drive to her school, Kasey and Kylie talked about many things, including how the younger Wild was planning on trying out for the soccer team at her school. Kasey smiled at how her daughter's face lit up when she talked about the sport that Kasey also loved. When she has been a bit younger, Kasey had played soccer on and off for many years and at one point had even dreamed of becoming a pro player. Currently, Kasey played a couple of nights a week as a goalkeeper/ forward for her rec team and still absolutely loved the feeling she got every time she stepped on the field to train or play. 

"Do you think that we can go to the park tonight and get some practice in, Mom?"

"Sure, Ky. Have a good day at school. Love you, kiddo." 

"Love you, Mom." 

Kasey watches on as Kylie joins up with some of her friends and walks into the schoolyard and out of sight before pulling away and then making the drive to 3 C for her first class of the day, Psychology. 

After wandering around in circles in the building, she was able to locate her classroom and then struggled to sit through the two-hour-long class. The instructor seemed rather content just to read the information shown on his PowerPoint and not really interact with the students unless there were questions asked. She took down notes as he spoke, but the longer the class dragged on, the more she was feeling the need for an additional caffeine injection. Finally, 11:00 rolled around, and her class was dismissed. 

Having an hour before her next class, Kasey decided to just do a bit of wandering around the campus to familiarize herself with it and, hopefully, to find a chill place to sit and eat her lunch. 

Passing by the large gymnasium, she noticed the bulletin board where a signup sheet was already posted for soccer tryouts in a couple of days' time. Despite being a bit older than most of her classmates and presumably, the girls trying out for the team, Kasey knew she was in relatively good shape and still a damn good baller, so she decided to add her name to the growing list. Noting that there were already at least three lines with goalkeeper listed as their preferred position and not wanting to compete for playing time between the posts, she opted to write down forward on the line beside her name and then her email address.

Turning quickly away from the board once she was down filling in the necessary information, Kasey failed to realize that she was no longer alone in the space and bumped into them, sending their drink flying out of their hand and then watching as a brown puddle formed on the floor around the open cup. 

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry! I was off in my own world and didn't realize that anyone was behind me. Please, let me buy you a replacement to make up for it." 

The girl with blue eyes and blonde hair just smiled and laughed. "It's really ok; it was an accident, and honestly, I've probably had too much coffee today anyway. Are you planning on trying out for the soccer team too?"

Kasey nodded and responded with an enthusiastic "yes," and the girl laughed again. "I like your laugh." 

"Thanks, I'm Jennifer, but everyone calls me Jen." 

"Nice to meet you, Jen; I'm Kasey. I don't suppose you know a quiet spot nearby where I can sit and eat?" 

"There are some work cubbies along the wall if you keep walking down this hall; one of them might work, and bonus, you can plug in while you eat." 

"Cool, thanks, appreciate it. I should get going; I really don't have much time before my next class. I guess I'll see you at tryouts unless we run into each other again before then." 

"Hopefully, next time we run into each other, neither of us has a coffee in our hands." 

"Hopefully, bye, Jen, it was nice meeting you." 

"Later, Kasey." 

After sitting down to eat and then doing some doodling in her book, Kasey packed her stuff back up and made her way to her 2nd of 3 classes on the day. 

As she sat in her car, the time nearing 4:30, she cranked the music while sitting in the city traffic and making the drive back home. 

Arriving back home and opening the apartment door, she was immediately faced with the amazing and unforgettable smell of her Mom's homemade lasagna. 

"Mom, Kylie, I'm home." 

"I'm in the kitchen, Kase." 

As Kylie removed her jacket and hung it up on the hook by the door, Kylie came running out of her bedroom, "Mom, guess what Grandma made lasagna and garlic bread for supper and even made chocolate chip cookies for dessert." 

Kasey couldn't help but laugh at her daughter's excitement over their supper, and she was happy with it as well because it meant they would have leftovers that she could take for lunch tomorrow rather than just a sandwich. 

Kasey, Kylie and Kasey's Mom, also known as Grandma or Grandma Pat, sat down at the table enjoying their supper and discussing the day's goings-on. Kylie was quite excited to find out that she was in the same class as two of her best friends, and they were all going to be trying out for the soccer team together when the tryouts happened in a couple of week's time. 

Once Kylie was down, filling them in on the days' news and gossip, Kasey let them know that she herself had decided to try out for the 3C soccer team. She didn't feel the need to fill them in on her little misadventure of the day and didn't mention meeting Jen while signing up. 

"This is going to be so awesome, Mom. I can't wait to see you play for Capital City." 

"I have to make the team first, Ky, and just so you know, they already had a bunch of keepers, so I'll be playing forward most likely." 

"That sucks; I like watching you be the goalie." 

"I think you just like me being a goalie because it gives you someone to score on." 

Kylie smiled and laughed, "That too. So, can we go to the park now and practice?" 

"I promised that we would. Both of us need to get changed first as well as fill the water bottles, round up our cleats and a couple of balls." 

"The balls are already in the trunk of your car from last time, Mom." 

"Okay, then smart alec, go get changed and say goodbye to Grandma."

"Bye, Grandma, thanks for the cookies. They were awesome!" 

"You're welcome, now do as you Mom asked and get changed. I'll see you tomorrow after school." 

Kasey and her Mom talked for a few minutes before sharing a hug and going their separate ways for the evening. 

Heading into her room, Kasey stripped out of her jeans and pulled on some shorts and then swapped out her regular bra for a sports one before pulling her t-shirt back on and then collecting her cleats and gloves from her closet. 

"You ready yet?" 

Kasey could only shake her head, "Yes, I just need to grab my phone, wallet and keys. Did you fill the water bottles?" 

"Already done, and my stuff is in my bag, ready to go." 

Filling a bag with her water bottle, cleats, gloves, phone and wallet, Kasey slipped her running shoes back on and soon they were park bound. 

Once they got to the park, both of them changed into their cleats, did a couple of warm-up laps around the field, and some stretching. They started with some simple juggling and passing drills, before moving on to some 1 v 1 work. Shooting drills weren't fun unless you had a keeper, so Kasey grabbed her gloves and assumed the position letting Kylie shoot on her for a bit. Kasey loved the feeling of flying through the air and preventing the ball from hitting the netting behind her. 

After a bit, they decided it was time to head home, grab a shower and then hit the sack. 

Kasey made her usual walk around the apartment, checked the lock was secure on the door, turned off all the lights and then checked on Kylie, shutting off her overhead light in favour of a simple nightlight and then, after a quick bathroom trip, made her way into her own room and under the covers. 

After checking the alarm was set, Kasey put her phone on the nightstand, shut off her lamp and was asleep almost as soon as her head hit the pillow. 


	2. Chapter 2

Kasey couldn't help but sit in her car and watch on as Kylie joined up with her group of friends at school before then disappearing into the crowd of students. 

She smiled with a better understanding of what everyone meant when they said about kids growing up so fast; it seemed like only yesterday that Kylie was saying her first words and taking her first steps, and now she was growing into a young woman right in front of her eyes. 

Not having class until 1 o'clock on the day, Kasey decided to enjoy a bit of chill time back at her apartment before heading out for a quick run around her neighbourhood. Returning, she made sure to drink some water as she stretched out and did a little yoga as well before then hopping into a nice long shower to wash away the sweat that now covered her body. 

As she listened to the music playing in her room while she dressed, she couldn't help but dance around and sing along with it as she dug through her closet and drawers to pull out her usual school day attire of a t-shirt, jeans and running shoes. 

Realizing she still had plenty of time and not feeling like making herself lunch, Kasey decided to pack up her stuff and make the drive to 3C a bit early to grab some lunch on campus before class. Pulling on her leather jacket and collecting her keys, Kasey locked the door behind her and then headed down to her car and navigated her way through the traffic to find a spot in the overflowing parking lot of the college before making the long walk to the cafeteria. 

With a variety of options presented to her, Kasey couldn't decide and spent a significant time looking at all of them before opting to grab a sandwich along with some fruit. 

"Nice jacket." 

Kasey turned around and found a familiar smiling face looking back at her, "Hey, Jen, how are you?" 

"Starving because I woke up late, haven't had anything to eat yet, and this lineup seems to be moving at a snail's pace, but other than that, I'm good yourself?"

Kasey couldn't help but laugh, "I'm good. How long do you have before your next class?" 

"About 45 minutes, you?" 

"I don't have class until 1, so I've got a bit." 

"Lucky you!" 

Kasey and Jen continued to chat while waiting in the line and then grabbing a table and eating together. It became apparent to both of them that they were going to become good friends. After exchanging numbers and promising to meet up before the tryouts, they headed in separate directions for their respective classes. 

As she sat in her lone class of the day, a 3-hour long course on addictions and mental health, Kasey was extremely thankful to whoever had co-ordinated her schedule as it tended to have rather heavy content at times, some of which hit home and affected her on an emotional and mental level leaving her feeling physically drained afterward. 

With her class now over, Kasey packed up her bag, made the trek back to her car and then made the drive back across town to the craft store for her closing shift. 

Sitting in the break room before starting her shift, Kasey talked with her co-worker and close friend Paula about Kylie, school and how she had plans to try out for the soccer team at 3C. Paula voice her disappointment that the star play of their rec soccer team might no longer be available to play for and with them anymore, but she understood her friend's need to try out. After having worked together for several years, Paula had become somewhat of an older sister to Kasey, and she felt comfortable talking with her about anything and everything, including the events that had transpired in her past with her, her parents as well as Kylie and her absent father, James. 

As she began her shift as the Event Coordinator for the store, she collected the large binder from the front of the store where the cashiers were required to log the information about upcoming classes for both the adults and children's classes as well as any birthday party or group bookings and jotted down some numbers and dates. Returning the binder to its spot, she made her way to the back of the store and into the classroom, gathering her materials from the cabinet and planning out the upcoming schedule. 

Sitting there all alone in the relative quiet of the classroom, Kasey's mind couldn't help but wander back to some of the things that had been discussed in her class today about family violence and, in particular, her father and his temper. 

**Flashback**

_After finding herself becoming nauseous and vomiting regularly, a distraught Kasey turned to her Mom for help. Her mother took her to the doctor, and they found out the news together that the teenager was indeed expecting._

_Kasey, after informing James that she was carrying his child, was blindsided by the fact that the guy she loved had given her virginity to and figured to spend the rest of her life with turned his back on her and had the audacity of accusing her of cheating on him and reiterating that it wasn't his child she was carrying._

_Returning home from her conversation with James in tears, she was met by her parents and forced to come clean to her father about her current condition._

_Her father sitting in his favourite chair slammed down the bottle of Canadian he was drinking on the table beside him, smashing the bottle and sending brown glass and the little foamy liquid left inside flying._

_As Kasey cowered, she was met with an onslaught of verbal abuse from her father, with her mother acting as a physical shield preventing him from reaching her. He continued to yell and scream towards her, so loud that she was sure the neighbours could hear everything that was said._

_"Useless... good for nothing ... all that time and money wasted because you couldn't keep your legs shut ... you'll never amount to anything ... get the fuck out of my house, you're a disgrace to the Wild name!"_

_Kasey spent the next several weeks couch surfing at friend's houses before her Mom, unbeknownst to her Dad, helped to get her set up with a room and bed in exchange for helping to look after some children when she wasn't in school herself. It was difficult to finish high school with her tummy clearly showing and being on the receiving end of more than one negative comment from her classmates and students. Still, she plugged away and was able to graduate with her class. However, when it came time for graduation, knowing that she wouldn't have anyone to clap and cheer her as she made her way across the stage, she opted not to attend and instead just collected the piece of paper from the office assistant._

_With Kasey being finished school and very clearly expecting, she could not find anyone willing to take a chance and allow her to work for them. Fortunately, her Mom once again came to her rescue by sending money to her daughter regularly to help out._

_As her daughter's expected date of arrival edged closer, Kasey received a call from her Mom asking that she meet her at an address. Riding the bus, Kasey couldn't help but look around at the people and feel sad with the knowledge that one bad choice on her part had led to her losing almost everything and everyone in her life._

_Arriving at the building, she found her Mom and an older man waiting for her outside. She followed them inside and was led to a sparsely furnished apartment all her own. She looked on in disbelief as the man handed her the keys to her own castle, it was nothing more than a beat-up couch, a table with two chairs and an old mattress, but to her, it was everything she needed._

_The church group that her Mom was apart of helped her get the apartment in tip-top shape, and the women even threw her an impromptu baby shower, even though many questioned how she was going to support a child all on her own._

_Kylie came into the world, yelling and screaming with her proud Grandmother watching on as the snow continued to fall outside and cover the city in a blanket of white._

_With her father working all kinds of hours and shifts, it was easy for Kasey's Mom or Grandma Pat as she had now become known as to help Kasey look after Kylie and spend time with her little princess while Kasey did her best to work multiple jobs and support them._

_After noticing the balance of their bank account was significantly lower than what he had expected it to be, Kasey's father sat in wait one evening for his wife to return home and question her._

_Admitting to her husband what she has been doing all along even though he had forbidden it, Patricia Wild found herself under physical attack from her husband of nearing 20 years. He became simply yelling and screaming at her and then progressed to the point of losing all control, punching and kicking away at her as she lay curled up in a ball on the floor bleeding all over the neutral coloured carpet. Thankfully a neighbour_ _heard the yelling and screaming and called the cops._

_Once they arrived and surveilled the scene and an ambulance was summoned, and her father was arrested, charged with assault, and subsequently sent to jail for a term of no less than 2 years._

_Her Mom was taken to the hospital by ambulance with a concussion, facial lacerations, broken nose, several broken ribs, and too many bruises and marks to count._

_Kasey had received a call from a nurse at the hospital, letting her know what had happened while celebrating her daughter's 2nd birthday with a cake that her Mom had earlier baked for the occasion._

_It came out later that her Mom had often been her father's punching bag and subjected to years of abuse, the fact that she had become an expert at hiding from her daughter, or so she thought. Looking back on it all, Kasey saw the signs and even bared witness to some of the acts, but thought that it was normal and didn't mention anything to anyone or try and stop it. A few times herself, she was victim to his acts but being extremely active and adventurous as a child and teen, any marks left as a result of his actions were quickly dismissed._

The thoughts circling in her head, Kasey didn't realize she wasn't alone or that she was, in fact, crying until she heard someone clear their throat and ask if she was okay. 

Kasey reached up with her sleeve and wiped away at the moisture while Paula watched her every move. 

"I just came to ask if you wanted tea from next door. You okay?" 

Kasey nods, "I'm okay. What we were talking about in class today kind of triggered me and my memories, and I was thinking about everything that happened when I was younger. And to answer the question, I would love a tea right now." 

"Alright, I'll be back in a few. You mind want to splash some water on your face before the boss man sees you." 

Kasey laughs, "I'd just tell him it's my time of the month and watch the trail of smoke behind him." 

"True enough. See you in a few." 

While Kasey waited for Paula to return with the hot beverage, she continued to work away on planning the upcoming classes and then writing a list of supplies she would need to complete the samples for the children's craft camp that was going to coming along soon enough. 

With an hour left before the store closed, Kasey packed up her work and placed it back in the cabinet before venturing out onto the sales floor and completing the face-up and overall clean up.

She returned to her apartment, finding her Mom sitting on the couch, watching some television and sat down beside her, hugging her. 

"What was that for?" 

Kasey smiled at her, Mom, "Can't a girl just give her Mom a hug for no reason other than she loves her?"

Pat smiles and laughs before standing, "I'll see you tomorrow, Kase; Kylie has some forms that need to be filled out for school; I left them on the counter for you." 

"Thanks, Mom; Love you." 

"Love you, Night." 

Feeling physically and emotionally spent, Kasey decides the best thing she can do for herself is to indulge in a hot bath and then turn in for the night. 


	3. Chapter 3

The next day, Kasey was up early as usual in order, standing in the kitchen drinking her coffee while reading over the papers from Kylie's school and then signing her name on the line indicating that she had read everything and accepted the terms of them. After sliding the papers back in the manila envelope, she placed them inside her daughter's backpack before returning to the kitchen to get started on making their lunches. 

She was surprised by Kylie joining her in the kitchen and wrapping her arms around her, "Morning." 

"What are you doing up so early?" 

Kylie shrugs, "I know you have your tryouts after classes today. I guess I'm excited for you and couldn't sleep any longer." 

Kasey smiles at her daughter, "Well then, how about you help me by packing our lunches. I already signed the papers for school, so you just have to turn them into your teacher."

With Kylie sitting in front of the television, munching down on some cereal, Kasey heads into the bathroom and bedroom to get cleaned up and ready to tackle the day ahead of her. 

Kasey ensures that her bag has multiple sets of clothes suitable for training before adding in some personal items along with her trainers, cleats, gloves and tape, in case it's needed. 

Carrying both her backpack and soccer bag out to the living room and placing them by the door before checking Kylie's current actions. 

"Ky?" 

"I'm getting dressed." 

"Okay, don't forget to brush your teeth." 

"Already done."

With both of the Wild's dressed and ready to take on the world, they head out with Kasey driving in her usual circle to drop Kylie off at school before then making the drive in the opposite direction to the Capital City campus. 

The closer it came to the end of her long day of classes, the more excited and nervous Kasey began to feel about the tryouts. 

New Message:

Jen: My class finished early, I'll meet you by Starbucks, and we can walk over to the dome together. 

Kasey: Okay, sounds good. See you soon. 

20 minutes later, with her class now finished, Kasey could feel the butterflies pounding her insides as she made the walk through the hallways towards the Starbucks, located Jen and took a seat across from her. 

"Hey." 

"Hey." 

"You nervous?" 

Kasey nodded in response to the question, "Yeah, it's been a while since I've actually tried out for a team. I've only been playing in rec or drop-in leagues for the last few years."

"Not to add any pressure or anything, but I was talking with one of the girls who was on the team last year, and she said they have quite a few returning players, so there may not be that many spots available." 

Kasey looked at her new friend and shook her head, "Yeah, that definitely, doesn't make me feel any better about my chances." 

Jen lets out a laugh and stands up, "Just don't fall on your face, and you'll be fine. Now, we should get going." 

They make the walk across the long parking lot to the dome and head into the changing area to get ready for the session. Walking out, they followed the instructions and completed a warmup and some basic conditioning and skills drills. 

With the ball at her feet, Kasey soon felt as though she was in her element, and the butterflies quickly disappeared, and in their place, a smile lit up her face. 

After an hour of exercises and drills, the coaches call them in and inform them that they will scrimmage for the remainder of the time, with the teams being comprised based on the players' listed positions. 

With everything being sorted out and teams being assigned, Kasey finds herself on the green team and Jen on the opposite side of the field as part of the blue team.

As the whistle sounds out, the green team holds possession of the ball and heads down the field with it. Players looking to impress, doing everything they can to get in the open and passes plentiful as none want to be seen as soloist or ball hog. Noticing the blue defender's positioning, Kasey makes a run-through and receives the pass and just as she goes to take the shot is taken down by a tackle. With the foul issued and her with the ball just outside the 18-yard box, she waits for the green team to set up their wall and the coach to blow the whistle before sending a high bending ball over the wall and past the keeper into the netting behind her. 

The players all look on, somewhat stunned by the goal, and she notices the coaches nodding and smiling as she jogs back to the midpoint of the field and readies herself for the restart. 

She notices Jen smiling widely and nodding in approval as she joins her teammates for the restart.

Play continues to go back and forth between the very equally matched sides, now with the blue team having possession and looking to equalize. Pass, pass, pass and the ball ends up in Jen's feet, the midfielder looking for the opening before looping one over the green team's defenders and waiting to see if her forward can catch up to it. 

The keeper seeing the ball land being her backline, was quickly out and scooped the ball up before the green team could cause any damage, punting the ball back towards the centre of the field where her teammate was able to get a head on it and flick it forward. Kasey does her best to stay out wide and draw the coverage towards her to create some space for her team to move around. Not expecting to receive the ball or pass, she struggles to knock it down and control it only to come face to face with Jen covering her side. The midfielder quickly sticks a foot out to strip Kasey of the ball and, in the process, sends it through her legs for the nutmeg. 

Jen shot a quick smile off towards Kasey as she passed the ball off to a teammate. Kasey couldn't help but smile and laugh at her friend, but she also hoped the move hadn't cost her a spot on the team.

The teams continued to battle for possession of the ball, and after another 20 minutes, the blue team managed to even the score with a cross and header combination. Soon afterwards, the whistle sounded out to end the session. 

As they gathered around the coaching staff, most of them downing large amounts of water or sports drinks, they listened in to the final instructions to complete cool down on their own and that the players and roster would be posted on Sunday evening on the Capital City website with the players receiving emails earlier in the day confirming if they were chosen and their preferred number. 

Kasey, Jen and a few other players joined up and completed a cool-down session before heading into the changeroom, swapping out their clothing, packing their bags and then heading back out into the bitter evening air. 

A few days passed, and Kasey kept herself busy, trying not to think about what was out of control at that point. She knew the training session had been taped. If the coaches had any questions or concerns about players, they need only look at the tape and discuss amongst themselves before deciding on which players would be chosen to represent the Capital City Crusaders during the upcoming season. 

Having worked a full eight-hour shift on Saturday, including overseeing two very loud and messy birthday parties, Kasey crashed on the couch upon returning home. 

"Long day?" 

Kasey nodded in response to her Mom's question before letting out a yawn. 

"Mom, can we go to the park and practice?" 

"Not tonight, Ky; I'm tired. How about we have a girl's night instead and order pizza in from Mario's?" 

"With extra cheese?" 

Kasey couldn't help but laugh at how easily swayed her daughter was by her favourite pizza. "Yes, with extra cheese. I'll call it in now. Mom, are you staying or heading home?" 

"I'll leave the two of you to your pizza, and I'll see you sometime tomorrow." 

"Okay, Mom. Love you." 

"Bye, Grandma." 

"Bye, Kylie." 

Kasey hits the numbers on her phone to call her favourite restaurant and her sometimes employer and can only laugh when the phone is answered. 

"Mario's, Brenda speaking; what can I get you and Kylie this evening, Kasey?" 

"How did you know it was me?" 

"I saw the caller ID." 

"Oh, right. Can I get a large pep and cheese with extra cheese?" 

"Sure thing, should I add some chocolate lava cake for dessert?" 

"Always! Even though I'm trying to cut down on my sweets, I suppose it wouldn't hurt to indulge." 

She hears a laugh followed by an, "Uh-huh. Are you picking up, or would you like one of us to deliver it?"

"If it could be delivered, that would be awesome; I'm exhausted and don't feel like moving from my couch." 

"Alright, I'll let Leo know he has a special delivery to make."

"Thanks, B."

"You're welcome, come by the restaurant soon. I want to show you some pictures of my new Grandbaby." 

"Will do."

"Bye, Kasey."

Kasey sets down her phone and looks at Kylie, "Food is ordered, movie or show?" 

"Movie. Can we watch Bend it Like Beckham?" 

"Really? How many times have we watched that one?" 

"Please." Kylie looks at her Mom and gives her best puppy dog, sad eye look. 

"Fine. I'm going to get changed out of my work clothes. Can you let Leo in if he buzzes, please?" 

"Yep." 

Kasey heads slowly back to her room and strips off her work clothes before sliding on some comfies and then heading into the bathroom to wash her face and remove the small amount of makeup she is wearing. 

Returning to the living room, she doesn't even get the chance to sit before there is a knock at the door. Opening it, she collects their supper from Leo, who refuses to accept money from her, explaining that Mario himself has ensured that there were salad and dessert provided along with the pizza at no charge. 

"Please tell him thank you for me, Leo."

"I will have a good night. See you later, Kylie." 

Kylie waves to the door as Leo makes his way back out, and Kasey shuts it behind him. 

"Let's eat, kiddo!"

Devouring their pizza and subsequent dessert the Wilds soon get comfortable together on the couch watching the movie as well as starting a second one before both succumb to the need for some shut-eye. 


	4. Chapter 4

Kasey woke up Sunday morning, and after getting her bearings as to where she was and who was snuggled up tight to her, she very gently lifted Kylie's head off her lap before heading to the bathroom and completing her morning routine. 

Returning to the living room, Kasey found that Kylie was now sitting up and in the process of searching for something to watch on the television.

Kasey called out, "Morning, Ky," before heading into the kitchen to make her much needed cup of coffee and to decide what they were going to have for breakfast. 

"Mom, can we have pancakes?" 

Kasey smiled and nodded, "Pancakes it is." 

After Kasey finished making them pancakes and delivered a plate to Kylie on the couch, they both polished them off fairly quickly, leaving nothing but a bit of syrup and crumbs on the plate. 

"You don't work today, right, Mom?" 

Collecting their plates, Kasey stood up, "No, I took today off so I could spend time with you and also work on an assignment; why? Oh, wait, let me guess you want to go to the park." 

"Please, Mom? I really need to work on my shooting." 

"Ky, there's more to soccer than just shooting all the time. How about we work on some footwork today?"

"Fine. So, when can we go?" 

Kasey shook her head and smiled, "I have a little bit of writing left on my psychology paper, and I do believe that you have some Math homework that needs your attention; How about once we are both done our homework, we go?"

"I hate Math! When am I ever going to use algebra in real life?" 

"Ky, the sooner you finish your questions, the sooner we can go to the park. Would you mind if I invited a friend along to join us today?" 

"You've got a friend?" 

"Surprisingly, yes, her name is Jen, and she plays soccer as well."

"Is she the one who 'megged you during the tryouts?" 

"I should have never told you about that, and yes, she is." 

"Cool." 

With Kylie heading into her room, Kasey got herself set up on the table in front of her laptop and gigantic textbook. Before starting, she decided to send Jen a quick message and see if she could join them. It would help take both their minds off the emails they both hoped to receive later that afternoon. 

New Message

Kasey: Hey J, you want to play some ball with my daughter and me this aft?

Jen: Sure, when and where?

Kasey: Sandy hill Park @1 bring cleats and lots of water!! 

Jen: Lol! Will do. 

A few hours later, Kasey and Kylie sit on the bench at the park, lacing up their cleats, when Jen arrives and joins them. 

"Kylie, this is Jen." 

Kylie gives Jen the once over and smiles, "Nice to meet you. So you're the one who 'megged my Mom, eh? Can you show me how to do that?" 

Jen couldn't help but laugh at Kylie's question/comment, "I'll do my best. It's nice to meet you, Kylie, finally. Your Mom talks about you, non-stop." 

"I do not!" Kasey responds.

Jen gives her a look. 

"Okay, maybe a little, but there's nothing wrong with being proud of my kid and wanting to tell the world." 

"Can we play now, please?" 

Jen and Kasey both look over at Kylie, who is standing and waiting for them and nod. 

After completing a quick warm-up and getting some stretching in, they turned their attention to some basic drills for Kylie. With all three growing bored of passing, trapping and receiving, they decided to switch to working on one-timing and shooting. 

As the ball hits the netting, Jen looks on, "I'd be nice if we actually had a keeper to shoot on." 

Even though she hadn't really planned to don her gloves on the day, Kasey knew that Kylie would be relentless in her requests for it to happen. Heading over to her bag, Kasey grabbed her gloves, slid them on and then played with the Velcro until it was right. 

Seeing that Jen was a bit confused by what was going on, Kylie spoke up, "Mom is a keeper." 

Jen looked over at Kasey, "Are you sure you wanna do this?" 

Kasey turned to face Jen, giving her her most serious looking face before cracking up along with Kylie, "Don't worry, I'll be fine." 

Jen could only watch in awe as Kasey dove, punched away and or caught most of the shots that came her way, and she wondered why her friend hadn't told her she was a keeper or tried out as one. 

As they were walking back to their cars, Jen asked her friend the question that has been on her mind for the past hour "Kase, why didn't you try out as a goalkeeper? You are amazing! Like, the best I've ever seen!"

Kasey then explained to Jen that she went to sign up; there were already several signups for the position, and being as though there were only two spots on the roster for keepers, she felt she had a better chance to make it playing as a forward. 

"Makes sense; there is actually only one keeper spot open; they have a returner." 

"I didn't realize that, so I guess I'm glad that I didn't even try." 

"Maybe you should mention to the coach that you play in goal as well, and I'm sure if she sees how good you are, she will give you a chance to play." 

"Thanks, but I'm good with playing forward. Hopefully, the coaches thought I was good enough at the tryout." 

"We'll find out soon enough." 

Kylie chose that moment to interrupt the conversation. "Mom, can Jen come over for supper?" I want to show her my room and beat her at FIFA".

"You can't beat me at FIFA, kid. I'm an expert!" 

Kasey leaned into Jen, "You are more than welcome to join us for supper. I should warn you it's leftover salad and pizza. Also, Kylie is really good at FIFA, and I can't wait to see her kick your ass at it!" 

"They're fighting words, Wild." 

Kasey laughed out loudly. 

"Can you send me your address? I wanna pop home first, grab a shower and check in with my girlfriend." 

"Girlfriend?" 

Jen nodded, "Yeah." 

"Oh, okay. Why don't you come over around 5ish and that way, all of us have time to clean up. Check your messages. I'll send you my address."

"Sounds good. See you shortly." 

As she made her way back to her car, Jen heard her phone beep and saw a message pop up on the screen.

New Message

Kasey: 1111 Random Street, Apt 3. Front door code -1676

Jen: Beer? 

Kasey: Yes, please!

Jen: Okay, any preference?

Kasey: Nope, I usually get whatever is cheapest. 

Jen: Okay, then, see you shortly. 

With the pizza now devoured, Kasey busied herself doing the dishes and a bit of cleaning around the apartment while she listened to Jen and Kylie yelling and screaming out at the screen as they played FIFA. 

Kasey smiled when she heard Kylie brag about how she always beat her Mom at the game. For the most part, it was true, but it was hard to compete against someone who played the game all the time. 

Looking at the time on her phone, Kasey knew that the emails would be sent out at any time and felt the butterflies begin to stir in her stomach once more. Jen stopped what she was doing when she felt her phone buzz in her pocket, indicating a new message and or email. 

Standing up and walking over to Kasey, Jen held her phone out, "Together?" 

Kasey nodded before opening her email and waiting for the inbox to appear. Smiling when, in fact, there was a message from the coach and an attachment of the team's schedule. Looking over at Jen, she smiled wider when she noticed her friend as well was smiling. 

They both looked at each other, "We made it!" 

Sharing a hug, they laughed when Kylie came over and wrapped her arms around both of them, insisting on a group hug. 

Once Kylie headed off to bed, the women decided to have a couple of beers to celebrate. The combination of relief from knowing they made the team and the alcohol allowed the conversation to flow quickly.

Sitting there, the two were chatting away, learning more about each other, their families and backgrounds and, in Jen's case, why she decided to make her way to Capital City to attend school rather than somewhere closer to home. 

Kasey found out that Jen was 21, born and raised just outside of Toronto, had an older sister named Julia, and her parents were still happily married. Kasey smiled, listening to Jen talk about her sister, how close they were and that they generally either messaged or called each other every day. She knew that Jen had a girlfriend named Leah, whom she had met online over a year ago and decided to move to Ottawa to be with, however since moving in together, they were finding out that they weren't overly compatible except when it came to bedroom activities. 

The thought of Jen and her girlfriend in bed together made Kasey blush and feel somewhat uncomfortable, but she did her best to hide it from her friend. 

"So, what about you, Kase? I know about Kylie and that you and your Mom are close, but what else is there to know about Kasey Wild?" 

"I'm currently 25, and my birthday is coming up. I've lived in Ottawa all of my life, an only child, my parents are divorced, and I have no clue the current whereabouts of my father, nor do I care. He cast me out and disowned me when he found out I was pregnant with Kylie. Kylie has never met her father, James, and his family doesn't acknowledge her existence, so it's just been me, her and my Mom. I work part-time as an Event Coordinator at a craft store and play soccer in a rec league once or twice a week. My goal is to get a job working for the school board once I graduate as an Educational Assistant. I am pretty good at arts, crafts, drawing and am a decent singer, or so I've been told." 

"Oh, you know I'm going to want to hear you sing now!" 

Kasey laughs, "Not tonight. I don't want to wake Kylie or the neighbour's dog up." 

As the women had a few more drinks, the conversation came back to relationships. Kasey was curious about Jen's background and how she found out that she liked girls. Jen admitted that she had been out on a couple of dates with and even kissed a guy, but it didn't do anything for her. When she was 17, she had been at a week-long girls' soccer camp, and one night they decided to play a game of truth or dare. She chose dare and was dared to kiss a fellow camper on the lips for 30 seconds. She completed the dare and, at the moment, realized that it felt right. Kissing a girl felt right, and she came out to her sister first and then her parents and the rest of her family shortly afterwards.

Kasey nodded along as she listened to Jen tell her story and asked some questions, mainly about how the news of her liking girls was received. Jen admitted that not everyone in her family was receptive to the idea, but her parents and sister were, and that's all that really mattered to her. 

"So, I have to ask how someone as attractive as you is still single." 

Kasey couldn't help but smile, "You think I'm attractive?" 

Jen laughed, "Yes, but I'm fairly certain I'm not the first or last person to tell you that." 

"No, you aren't. It's just that most of the guys I've gone out with were only interested in sex, or when I told them I had a kid, they were suddenly swamped. I haven't had a relationship that lasted more than a couple of weeks, and even that one as soon as we slept together, he ghosted me." 

"Guys can be real assholes; sometimes, you should forget about them and find yourself a girl."

Kasey had never admitted it to anyone, but sometimes she found herself looking at the women who came into her work and also those she saw around the school campus and that she had a major crush on a certain defender who played in the NWSL and for the USWNT. 

"Yeah, maybe I should," Kasey somewhat mumbled in response, not realizing that she had said it loud enough for Jen to hear. 

When Jen turned to look at her, Kasey knew what she had said and the fact that Jen had heard her say it. Jen smiled and nodded back at her, letting her know that it was okay. 


	5. Chapter 5

A few weeks later, it was nearing midnight, and Kasey was sitting up in her bed typing away on a journal assignment that she had forgotten about that needed to be submitted before 11:59 pm. 

As she clicked the submit button at exactly 11:57 pm, she was relieved and exhausted. She began the process of shutting down and putting stuff away, heading into the bathroom to complete her nighttime routine and then getting comfortable under the covers. Before her head even hit the pillow, she heard her phone beep with a new message. Normally, she would have just have ignored it or slept through it, but she decided to take a look at this one. 

New Message

Jen: Are u awake? I really need to talk!

Kasey: Yeah, wassup?

Jen: Can I come over? Leah and I just got into a huge fight and broke up, and I don't want to be alone.

Kasey: I'll see you soon. 

Jen: Thanks.

20 minutes later, there was a soft knock on the door. Kasey opened it to find Jen completely overcome by tears; she grabbed the younger woman and pulled her in tight. Holding her there for several minutes before leading her over to the couch to sit down. 

"I'm going to make some herbal tea. Would you like some?" 

Jen nodded and sniffled away as Kasey passed her a box of Kleenex before heading into the kitchen to put the kettle on. 

After she brought the tea over, she sat beside her friend and wrapped her arm around her; she could feel the energy draining off her. They were no words needing to be spoken, only comfort, so Kasey allowed Jen the time to drink her drink and process everything. As she battled to keep her own eyes open, she looked down and noticed that her friend had already fallen asleep on her shoulder, grasping her sweatshirt in her hand. 

Although she felt bad about waking Jen back up, Kasey knew that it wouldn't be good for either of their necks and backs if they slept in their current positions on the couch and suggested they move to the bedroom. 

Kasey collected some shorts and a shirt for Jen to sleep in and told her that she could have her bed, she would climb in with Kylie. When Jen softly asked if she could please stay with her as she didn't want to sleep alone, Kasey didn't have the heart to deny the request and climbed under the covers while Jen finished up in the bathroom then joined her. 

The next morning Kasey woke up with a start, realizing that there was daylight creeping into the room and the alarm hadn't gone off. Looking at her phone to see the time, she realized that it was Sunday and definitely didn't need to be up yet. Hearing snoring beside her, she turned over to look at Jen and moved some hair away from her face while she continued to sleep. It had been a long time since Kasey had woken up with someone besides Kylie or her Mom in bed with her and she felt comforted by it. 

Growing up as an only child, Kasey had often longed for a sister or close friend to share her thoughts, hopes and dreams with and always felt like that connection was missing in her life. In the little over a month since she had known her, Kasey felt a deep connection with the younger woman. Seeing the way that Jen interacted with and included Kylie in everything and the way she made her daughter smile and laugh, Kasey couldn't help but think that there was a reason the two had met on that fateful day at school. 

A little while later, Kasey's bedroom door opened, and Kylie walked in, "Mom, I'm hungry. What's Jen doing here?" 

Kasey put a finger in front of her mouth, indicating for her daughter to be quiet before climbing out of bed and following her out of the room. 

"Jen had a rough night and was sad, so she came over, we talked and then curled up." 

"Is she okay?" 

Kasey can't help but smile at her daughter's concern for her friend. "She'll be fine. How about you help me in the kitchen, and we make everyone some breakfast." 

After making herself a cup of coffee, Kasey turns her attention to making breakfast only to find out that the eggs in her fridge are long past their date of expiration.

Kasey looks at Kylie, "Pancakes?" 

Kylie nods. 

"Okay, go and finish your drawing for art class, and I'll make the pancakes. We are going to need to make a trip to the grocery store later; the cupboards are looking pretty bare, kiddo." 

"I hate grocery shopping!" 

"We'll go to the place where they give you a free cookie." 

"They're so small, though, and Grandma's are better." 

"I know, but it must be done if we want to eat this week." 

"What must be done?" Kasey smiles at her rather dishevelled looking friend. 

"Groceries. Kylie doesn't want to go shopping with me." 

"We could hang while you went, it's not like I have any place to be, and my assignments are all up to date." 

"Please, Mom, can I stay with Jen?"

"Alright. Now, breakfast." 

Kasey passes Kylie a plate with a couple of cut-up pancakes with syrup already on them on it, and the younger Wild sits down at the table to eat. 

"Coffee, Jen?" 

"Please, make it a double!" 

As the liquid drips through the machine and into the cup behind them, Kasey and Jen chat a bit more. 

"You going to be okay?" 

Jen nods and takes a deep breath, "Yeah, I think I knew all along we weren't going to be a long-term thing; she was completely different in person than on the computer, and we had different expectations of each other."

"I'm really sorry, Jen. I know you only moved here to be with her. Do you think you are going to move back home now?" 

"Are you kidding? I may have moved here originally to be with her, but I love the city, school, soccer and especially you and Ky; I'm not going anywhere." 

"Good, because I would miss you, and there's not a chance I could move to Leaf's territory." 

"How long have you been holding that in, Wild?" 

Kasey began laughing, "Pretty much since I saw you wearing the Leafs shirt during training." 

Jen followed suit and started laughing, "Is that why you squirted me with your water bottle?" 

"Maybe, maybe not." 

After getting their fill of caffeine and pancakes, Kasey and Jen tidied up the area and dishes before Kasey compiled a shopping list and then headed out to purchase what they needed, always being mindful of how much she spent and her account balance. Her school loan covered her tuition and books, but not much else and having cut back some of her shifts at work to allow for training, she found it difficult to maintain a healthy amount in the rainy day fund, not that she would ever let Kylie know. 

Pulling into the busy parking lot of the grocery store, Kasey parked her car and then immediately pulled out her phone and slipped in her headphones, choosing a playlist because she knew that her anxiety level was starting to rise, something that often happened when her thoughts drifted towards finances. 

Completing her mission at the grocery store, Kasey breathed a sigh of relief as she parked in her designated spot back at the apartment. 

New Message

Kasey: I'm outside. Can you come down and help me carry a couple of bags up?

Jen: I'll be right there. 

"Ky, I'm just going to be downstairs helping your Mom with groceries. You're okay by yourself for a few minutes, right?" 

Kylie nods, "Yep. I'm not moving until I figure out how to beat this level." 

Jen nods, "Okay." 

Making her way downstairs, Jen meets Kasey in the lobby and collects some of the bags that she has already deposited on the floor, helping her carry them back upstairs. 

Kasey places the bags on the counter, "Thanks for your help, Jen; it usually takes me like 2 or 3 trips up and down to collect everything." 

"Maybe you should get one of those grocery cart things that all the older people seem always to be pulling around behind them." 

"I had one, but the wheel broke off it, and I never replaced it. Usually, Kylie helps to bring stuff up, but some of it is heavy, and she can't carry it." 

"I get that. You're a good Mom; Kase and Kylie is an awesome kid, even if she beat me at FIFA!" 

Kasey burst out laughing, "Told ya! and thanks." 

"Welcome. I'm going to head home now and deal with things." 

"In other words, you don't want to help me put away everything." 

"That too!" Jen walked over to the couch and reached over to hug Kylie before pulling her jacket on, "I'll see you at training tomorrow." 

"Message or call me if you need me." 

"Thanks, Kase; I appreciate it." 

Kasey puts away the groceries before setting herself up at the opposite end of the table from Kylie, who has decided to continue working on her art project, reviews her notes, catches up on her emails and then chooses the clothes she will be wearing for her placement the next day. 

As part of her Child and Youth Worker program, Kasey was required to spend 3 days a week in an elementary classroom setting and help out the students and teacher wherever needed. Since starting, it had quickly become Kasey's favourite part of the program, she absolutely loved working with the kids, and her supervisor was absolutely amazing. Best of all, she got to do a ton of art with the students. 

She thought about Jen having to sit through classes all day and look at numbers while she got to "play." That is what Jen got for choosing to take a business program, an accounting one, no less – how boring Kasey thought, knowing that she wasn't the type of person who enjoyed sitting behind a desk or screen all day. 

After finishing her placement, the next day, she made the trip home to check in on Kylie, her Mom, grab something to eat, change and then head to 3C in time for her training session with her new teammates. 

"Will you be home in time to tuck me in, Mom?" 

"I should be. Be good for Grandma. Love you." 

"Have fun, Kase." 

Kasey smiled at her, Mom, "I always do. See you in a few hours." 

Returning home after her training session, Kasey lets her Mom know she's home so that she can head back to her own nearby apartment for the night. 

After she locks up behind her Mom, Kasey heads towards Kylie's bedroom and finds her daughter reading a Harry Potter book. 

"Lights out time, kiddo." 

"10 more minutes?" 

"10, that's all." 

"How was your training?" 

"Good, I really like the Coach, and I think that we are going to do pretty well this season." 

"I can't wait to see you play and wear the Capital City shirt you got me." 

"Soon, kiddo; lights out now, okay?" 

Kylie puts her book down, "Night, Mom; love you." 

"Love you." 

Kasey shuts off the overhead light and waits until the night light kicks on before heading over into her own room and stripping out her stinky training clothes. Dropping them in the basket, she makes her way into the bathroom and turns on the water, waiting for it to get hot before stepping underneath it and washing away all the grime. 


	6. Chapter 6

With her classes already completed for the day, Kasey sits in a common area on campus waiting for Jen to finish up her last class of the day. They had earlier made plans to meet up and grab something to eat before making their way to practice.

Not having anything pressing and needing to zone out for a bit, Kasey decided it was a good time to put on some Netflix and cued up an episode of Orange Is the New Black to watch while she waited. It wasn't exactly an appropriate show for her to watch with Kylie, so she was behind on the episodes as she usually only watched them after her daughter was in bed or, in this case, when she needed a break from school stuff. 

Jen, now finished with her class, made her way through the hallways to the large common area and searched her friend's location. One of the benefits of Kasey having purple-tinted hair was the ability to be able to pick her out of a crowd and or large area easily. She made her way over to where Kasey was sitting and looked over her shoulder, noticing what she was watching before making a point of dropping her books and bag rather loudly to gain her attention. 

"What the hell Jen? I could have dropped my laptop!" Kasey responded.

Jen fighting back the urge to laugh, couldn't prevent herself from responding, "I can't take you seriously when you have drool on the side of your mouth." 

Instinctively Kasey reached up to check, causing Jen to burst out laughing at her. 

"So Alex or Piper? Personally, I prefer Piper, even though she can be kinda annoying at times." 

"Alex," Kasey admitted without making eye contact with her friend. 

"Alex, huh? Can I ask why?" 

Kasey finally raised her eyes to look at Jen, "I guess, I just like, that she's a bit of a badass."

Jen noting the hesitation in her voice, moved to change the topic, "You ready to grab some grub? I'm starving!" 

Kasey nods as she packs up her stuff and stands up to join Jen in walking back to the cafeteria. 

"Don't think that conversation is over; I retain the right to revisit it later." 

"What conversation?" Kasey tried her best to play, oblivious to the nature of Jen's comment as she walked ahead of her.

Jen shook her head as she followed along to get food. 

3 hours later and having just completed their session, the members of Capital City's soccer team were in the changeroom, stripping off their sweat saturated clothing.

As Jen pulled off her shirt and threw it down, frustrated, she yelled out, "What the heck is Coaches' problem? She was on us non-stop about anything and everything, yelling at us for being out of position and screwing up our passes and even our few set plays."

Christina, one of the keepers, spoke up, "Our first game is against Limestone College, her older sister is their team's coach, and she hates losing to them. Last year we lost every game against them we played, and they ending up winning the Championship." 

Having a sister and understanding the rivalry between siblings, Jen nodded in understanding as to why their coach was harsher on them this time rather than being her normal self. "That makes sense; I hate losing to my sister at even a game of cards, and this is so much bigger than that." 

The players around them nodded in agreement before continuing to undress and get ready to head back out into the cold evening air. 

Walking out to the parking lot together, Kasey knowing that Jen didn't have class until 1:00 the following day, asked if she wanted to come over and hang with her and Kylie until the younger Wild had to go to bed. 

Jen quickly accepted the invitation as she wasn't really looking forward to making her way back to her rather empty apartment. Two days after she and Leah broke up, she returned home to find her former girlfriend and an attractive looking blonde boxing up her belongings and moving them out of the apartment. Watching the two women interact and the fact that Leah couldn't make eye contact with her, Jen figured she was more than a friend and questioned if or how long something had been going on between them. 

As they both drove their cars to the Wild's apartment, Jen sat at a red light pondering the conversation that she and Kasey had earlier as well as putting together bits and pieces from others they had had and wanted to see if she could get her friend to admit that perhaps her seemingly innocent girl crushes on celebrities and athletes held a deeper meaning to them. 

After the two arrived back at the apartment, and Jen was introduced to Grandma Pat before she headed out, they both took turns showering off and put on some fresh comfies. 

"Mom, she's cheating!" 

"Am not, I'm just better than you!" 

Sitting at the table and drinking a cup of tea while reviewing her notes for class, Kasey watched and listened as her friend and daughter played a video game together. Judging by how loud the pair were getting, it was probably time for the two to be separated and for Kylie to get ready for bed. 

"Ky, finish up the race and then it's time to get ready for bed." 

"Ahhh, Mommmm!" both cried. 

Kasey laughed at them and then reinforced to Kylie that it was a school day tomorrow, and she needed her sleep.

With the race finished, both of them stood up, and Kylie hugged Jen, "Night, Jen." 

"Night, kiddo." 

Kasey wrapped her arms around her daughter, "I'll be in to check on you shortly. I expect you to be asleep and not reading, okay?" 

Kylie nodded, "Mom, my soccer tryouts are after school next Thursday, and you promised we could get some practice in this week." 

"Kylie, I'm sorry I work until close the next two nights and then all weekend." 

"But you promised!" 

"Kase, I only have one class tomorrow, and I'm done by 3 on Friday. I could take Kylie to the park and practice with her if that's okay with you." 

"Mom, please!" Kasey always had a difficult time saying no to her daughter, and she knew that Jen would look after her. 

"Okay, I will let Grandma Pat know about the change in plans." 

"Sweet! Now Jen can show me how she 'megged you!" 

"Am I ever gonna live that down?" 

"No!" Kylie yelled as she made her way down the hallway. 

"Love You, Mom. Night Jen."

After ensuring that her daughter was all tucked in and sound asleep, Kasey made her way back out and dropped down on the couch beside her friend. She could tell that Jen was chomping at the bit to ask her something, and she felt like she knew exactly what is. 

For so long, Kylie had been Kasey's number one priority; everything she did was for her. Being a single parent meant putting her own personal happiness on the back burner in favour of looking after and ensuring that her daughter's needs were looked after. She hadn't been completely celibate since Kylie's birth and had even ventured out with a couple of guys, mostly to appease friends or co-workers who insisted on trying to set her up with Mr. Right. She did her best to accommodate them, but it was difficult for her to admit to herself, let alone anyone else, that she never felt a connection to any of them, and the sex wasn't that great either. 

It began to make sense to her when she found herself watching an attractive female couple interacting with each other at a nearby table during one of her dates. She found herself watching and then wondering about the ink on one of their arms, the meaning behind it and what other secrets might be hidden underneath her navy blue shirt. Soon afterward, she stopped accepting setups with random men and, when asked, used Kylie as an excuse. 

Jen could tell that Kasey was deep in thought and sat there watching her, willing her to talk until finally caving, "Kasey, you know you can tell me anything, right?"

They sat there in quiet until Kasey mumbled, "I think I like girls." 

With that admission, the younger woman wrapped her arms around her now sobbing friend. "I already knew that; you aren't very subtle when you are looking. And Alex, really? What's wrong with Piper?"

"Piper is an annoying, whiny brat, and Alex has that sexy librarian look going for her and her voice omg! Plus, Alex has nicer boobs than Piper."

Jen looked over at her, and they both burst out laughing. "Thanks, Jen." 

"I didn't do anything." 

"You did. I've been holding the fact that I find women attractive in for the last few years, and it feels terrific to finally be able to say it out loud and not feel judged." 

"Oh, don't worry, I'm judging you right now." Jen, sensing that Kasey was getting a bit more comfortable talking about it, decided to push her a bit further because, you know, that's what friends do, right? "So, are there any other women that you like?"

Kasey looked over at her, "You're not going to make fun of me, are you?" 

"No. I'm just interested to know who and or what turns your crank." 

"Fine. There are a few women that I find attractive, mostly, those that have a nice body and smile."

"You're not really telling me all that much, Kase." 

"Okay, so you know how I'm always watching NWSL games and how I raced home from training to watch the USWNT game because they are the best in the world?" 

"Let me guess; you have a crush on Alex Morgan. Join the club; she's smokin! Or are you more a Christen Press kinda girl?" 

"Both are beautiful, but I like Kelley O'Hara. I mean, she's one of the best in the world, has an amazing body and her smile, does something to me, you know?" 

Jen could only smile and nod, surprised by Kasey's revelation but now understanding why Kasey chose to wear the #5 on her back for Capital City. 


	7. Chapter 7

The next several days were busy for Kasey, and between her placement, going to school, training and work, she felt like she had barely seen her daughter.

As she stumbled through her normal morning routine, drinking her coffee while making and packing lunches, she couldn't help but feel guilty about how little one on one time she had spent with Kylie. She knew the day had finally arrived for Kylie's soccer tryouts, and even though Jen had spent all her free time the last few days practicing with her, she was nervous about her daughter's chances of making the team. 

She went about her routine of showering, getting dressed and ready and then waking up Kylie. 

"All ready for today, Ky?" 

As Kylie shovelled in a mouthful of cereal, she nodded. "Yep, Jen showed me some tricks." 

"I'm really sorry that I could be there to practice with you." 

"It's okay, Mom. I know you were really busy, and Jen told me that you were working extra to be able to buy me some new cleats." 

"Oh, she did, did she? Remind me to have a chat with her about that." 

Kasey's phone starting buzzing, and she couldn't help but laugh at the messages that Jen had sent her and Kylie wishing the younger Wild well for her tryouts and reminding her that she needed to know the outcome immediately. 

"Finish getting ready, kiddo and then it's time to head off to school. Don't forget to pack your shin guards." 

"Everything is already in my bag, Mom, including a water bottle." 

As the car pulls to a stop out front of Kylie's school, Kasey undoes her belt and reaches over to give her one last hug before wishing her good luck and reminding her to call or message when they were over. 

With it being Kasey's long day of classes, she wasn't done school until almost 6 and then did her best to eat a little something and drink some water before heading straight to her team's soccer practice from 7 to 9:00. 

As she made her way to the dome and checked her phone, she didn't have any new messages or calls from her Mom, so she could only assume that Kylie's tryouts didn't go so well and that they were most likely at home curled up with a bowl of ice cream. 

Her coach noticed that she wasn't playing up to her usual standard during the first part of the session called her over to the sideline, "Wild, get your butt over here." 

Kasey jogged over and stood in front of the coach, "Yes, Coach?" 

"What's going on with you tonight? You're missing plays that usually you'd be all over." 

"I'm sorry; my daughter Kylie was trying out for her school's team today, and I haven't heard from her how she did." 

"Regardless of what else is currently going on in your life, I need you to focus and get your head in the game or else you may find yourself starting Saturday's game on the bench." 

It wasn't lost on Kasey that her Coach had basically just told her that she was starting their first game of the season. "Yes, Coach, I'll do better." 

The Coach nodded, and Kasey returned to her place on the field and in line for the drill. 

A whistle sounded, and they were called over for a team water break and then thrown coloured pennies to designate teams for a scrimmage to finish out the session. 

Kasey was squirting some water in her mouth when she heard someone yell out, "Mom, Mom!" Jen smacked her shoulder and smiled as she pointed down the sideline towards the door. 

Kylie came running towards her and wrapped her arms around Kasey, "I made the team, Mom!" 

"Way to go, kiddo! I knew you could do it!" Jen reached over and high fived Kylie. 

As Kylie got high fives from some of the other girls, Grandma Pat approached her, "Sorry we didn't call, but I took Kylie to Mario's for supper to celebrate, and well, you know what happens anytime we go there." 

Kasey couldn't help but laugh, "Safe to assume that there is food in your car?" 

Grandma Pat smiled and nodded, "Mario, insisted. He's such a good man, Kasey." 

"He really is. He considers Kylie and me part of his family." 

"He told me that. I should get Kylie home and out of the way so you can get back to playing." 

Kasey looking over on the field where Kylie was currently passing around a ball with some of the girls, could only shake her head, "Easier said than done, Mom." 

"Wild?" Kasey turned to look at her, Coach, "Yes, Coach?" 

"Not you. The younger Wild. Interested in playing with us for a bit, we're short a couple of players." 

Kylie looked over at her, "Can I, Mom?" 

Kasey seeing the look of excitement on Kylie's face didn't have the heart to say no, and soon the younger of the two Wild's was running out to the parking lot to collect her bag from Grandma Pat's car and lacing them up.

"Can I be on Jen's team?" 

Grandma Pat burst out laughing and leaned over towards Kasey, "Guess we know who her favourite is now." 

After saying her goodbyes, Grandma Pat left them to finish out the session. 

They played for a short time, with Kylie having the time of her life amongst the older players and even making some good plays and completing a few passes. A shot was taken on goal, and Hayley, one of the team's goalkeepers, came down awkwardly on her shoulder. Holding it and trying to stretch out, she assured them that she was fine to continue, but erring on the side of caution was sent to have it checked and get some treatment for it.

Now down to only one goalkeeper, the Coach was considering calling an early end to practice until a little voice piped up, "Excuse me, Coach, but my Mom can play in goal; she's really good at it." 

"It's true, Coach," Jen added to the conversation. 

With everyone now looking at her, Kasey nodded along with what was said, "Alright then, you're in Wild, do us all a favour and don't get hurt." Kasey nodded before heading over to her bag, pulling out her rather worn keeper gloves, sliding them on and then ripping away at the Velcro until it felt nice and tight. 

The scrimmage restarted, and with Kasey's side now short a field player, Jen's team was having some fun with them and sending shot after shot towards the goal. Much to everyone except Jen and Kylie's surprise, Kasey stepped up and blocked, caught, and the few she was able to get ahold of parried away out of danger, preventing the other team from adding even one goal to their tally on the evening. 

As the clock reached 9:00, the session was called to an end, with the players being sent on their way except for Kasey. 

"Anything you want to tell me, Kasey?"

While Kylie continued to kick a ball around and practice her shooting with Jen, Kasey filled Coach Smith in on the fact that she regularly played between the posts. when younger and that she fell back in love with the position while playing in her rec league. She further went on to tell the Coach about how when she signed up, she noticed there were already several goalkeepers listed, and so she opted to try out for a field position instead. 

Her Coach nodded in understanding and then told them to go home, and she would see them outside the dome first thing on Saturday. 

Kasey made sure to hit up the grocery store on her way home from class on Friday afternoon to ensure that her Mom had everything she needed to stay with Kylie while she was away for her game the following day. 

Sitting at home during the evening, she and Kylie curl up on the couch and get some Netflix time in before the younger Wild heads off to dreamland. 

"I wish I could go with you to the game, Mom." 

Kasey lifted her arm and pulled Kylie into her side, "I know, but I'll be back before you know it." 

"It sucks that I won't be able even to watch you play." 

"You're going to be in the stands for all my home games; you'll probably get tired of watching me run around like a chicken with my head cut off." 

Kylie let out a laugh, "Nah, only the guys do that."

Kasey couldn't help but laugh, thinking about how she and Kylie always watched Premier League games together and sometimes the quality of play was overshadowed by the acting performance put on by the players. 

After she did her last check around the apartment and on Kylie, Kasey headed to her bedroom and finished laying out her team wear to put on and travel on in the morning. 

Running her hand over the crest on her jacket, she smiled before setting it down and moving on to putting her essentials in her go-bag. 

Satisfied she had everything, she finished getting ready for bed, double-checked her alarm was set and then pulled the covers up as sleep took hold of her. 

The next morning after her alarm sounded out, Kasey got up and quickly went about completing her morning routine and then waking up Kylie before she showered and replaced her comfies with her team attire. 

Once Grandma Pat arrived, Kasey hugged her and Kylie before collecting her stuff and then making the drive to the Capital City campus to catch the bus for the two-hour ride down the highway to Limestone College. 

Having heard from the coach at the beginning of the bus ride that both she and Jen would be in the starting 11, Kasey was trying to get into game mode and temporarily forgot she was riding in a bus going down the highway with her teammates and began singing along with the song playing in her headphones ... 

_"Wild Thing, you make my heart sing.  
You make everything groovy, wild thing.  
Wild thing, I think I love you.  
But I wanna know for sure.."_

Opening her eyes, she realized that all eyes were on her and, feeling embarrassed at being caught, let out, "What? It's a good song." 

Her teammates and the coaching staff couldn't help but laugh at her, but soon it was forgotten as they all switched into pre-game mode. 

As the bus pulls to a stop outside Richardson Stadium, home of the Limestone College Lions, the players stand up and begin the process of disembarking and following members of the staff inside. 

Walking inside the visitor's changeroom takes very little time for the Trainers and Equipment Manager to go about their jobs and get everything set up for the players. 

Kasey takes a seat under the hook where they've hung up a White #5 Crusaders jersey. As she admires seeing her name on the back of it in Green, she hears a voice speak out and turns around to give them her attention. 

"Can I have everyone's attention, please." 

The girls give the Coach their attention. "Kasey, could you come up here and join me." 

Kasey looks over at Jen and then joins her Coach in the centre of the room. 

"It would appear that your kit is incomplete." She passes over the Captain's armband to Kasey who's face lights up. "Are you sure?" 

"Your teammates voted to make you the Captain, and I agreed with their choice. Now, show them what you got, Wild Thing." 

Kasey facepalmed as the room burst out into laughs. 

"Thank you. I promise not to let you down."

As Kasey leads her team out to the pitch for the start of the game, she can't help but notice the similarities between the two coaches on the sidelines. Seeing the Limestone Coach lifting her hand and forming an L on her forehead while facing her younger sister made Kasey even more determined to secure the win for her team, college and mostly for her Coach. 

She called her team in for a quick huddle. "This one is for our Coach! Crusaders on 3!"

One  
Two  
Three ... Crusaders!

"Let's go!!!"

The two teams came out flying off the opening whistle and battled for ball possession throughout the first half, but despite both getting chances, it remained scoreless. 

Just before the half Limestone thought, they had taken the lead only to have it called back for being offside.

After spending the break taking on some fluids and listening to instructions, Kasey leads her team back out for the second half. 

"Don't lose faith; we got this; keep going!"

The Lions, presumably motivated by their Coaches speech and overall dislike for their Capital City rivals, started the half running circles around the visiting Crusaders. Kasey could only watch as Hayley was keet on her toes with shots coming at her from all angles and distances. 

Making a save, she passed the ball up to one of the team's defenders only to see a player wearing Red and Gold cause a turnover and then be forced to direct the ball over the crossbar and out of play, conceding a corner kick to the opposition. 

As the players battled for position deep in the box, Kasey did her best to direct her teammates and keep them focused. Even with her effort, the ball came in, and with a well-timed header, it was directed beyond Hayley's reach and made a sickening sound as it hit the netting behind the keeper. 

With an hour having been played, the hometown Lions finally were able to break through and take the lead. 

Capital City 0 - 1 Limestone

  
Kasey yelled, "Back to centre, we got this! Don't give up! Lots of time left on the clock." 

  
The Crusaders started to come alive, the passes were hitting their marks, and Jen was leading the charge from the middle. Pass, pass, pass, the ball went back and forth between the White and Green Crusader's players.

Kasey noticing she had an opening and began to direct her teammate Sarah to hit her down the line. Sarah seeing her on the move, hit Kasey with a perfect pass and then with a quick flip over the defender, a la Tobin Heath Kasey was in the box. She looked towards the goal and noticed she had a couple of options, either take the shot or cross and hope to hit one of her trailing players. She opted for the cross and swore under her breath when an opposing player made contact with it and directed it away. Their best chance so far, and Kasey wondered if she should have taken the shot rather than going for the pass. 

A quick whistle and two subs later, the opposition had fresh legs in the home team's end. The Lions were starting to look tired and starting to make mistakes. Kasey was making a run only to have her feet taken out from beneath her. She went down with a thud and knew she would have a bruise later to show for it but right now, she had earned her team a free kick on the edge of the 18. 

Jen, having seen her friend practicing this shot from all sides, knew exactly where it was headed. The Lion's keeper directed her wall and then took her position. No one was expecting Kasey to launch a left-footed strike just under the crossbar when the whistle blew. It was in the netting before the keeper could even move. 

The visiting team surrounded their captain and gave her high fives and hugs as they headed back to the centre. "Nice shot, Wild Thing" she didn't have to look to know it was Jen who had said that.

  
Capital City 1 - 1 Limestone 

  
Five minutes left in the game, and the Lions were coming at them from all sides. Sarah was taken down hard, and the Limestone player issued a yellow card by the referee. The Crusaders had already used all of their subs, and Sarah wiping away tears on the sideline looked as though she would be unable to continue. Capital City would be forced to play the remaining minutes of the game down a player. 

Kasey called Jen's number and told her to take the kick. She told her to look for Angie, another forward who had already had several chances on the net during the match. Kasey had a feeling that she was going to be left unmarked. 

When the whistle blew, Jen found Angie with no coverage and passed the ball off to her. Angie took off down the sideline drawing two players from the opposition with her. She managed to create enough space between them to get the ball across the field to Kasey, who had slipped her coverage and toe-poked the ball towards the net. The keeper moved but was too late; the ball had already sneaked over the line. Kasey had a brace and her team the lead in the final minutes. 

Capital City 2 - 1 Limestone

The host team was coming unhinged at the thought of losing their home opener, and to Capital City, no less. Another yellow card was issued to a Lions player for a tackle; she didn't even attempt to make contact with the ball and laughed in the face of the player she took down. 

The Crusaders, at this point, were content to pass the ball amongst themselves and kill off the final few minutes of the game and whatever extra time was added. Soon enough, they heard the long whistles they had been waiting for. 

Capital City 2 - 1 Limestone FINAL

Kasey ran to Jen, wrapping her in a big hug and then made sure to give each of her teammates one as well. She shook Lion's player's hands and then returned to her bench, grabbing her water bottle and downing a good chunk of the remaining fluid it contained.

  
"Good game Captain," Coach Smith said with a smile on her face.

After doing a cooldown and some stretching, the team headed in to grab showers and get ready for the ride home. Kasey grabbed her shower and got her stuff together and headed towards the parking lot. Pulling out her phone, she dialled her Mom's number, knowing that a certain 8-year-old would want a game recap. After letting Kylie know that the final score and that she had scored two goals, she told her that they would be stopping for something to eat but figured she would be home before bedtime.

  
Kasey took her spot on the bus and got settled in for the ride home. The bus was quiet, and she was wondering what was going on. She made eye contact with Jen only to hear "Wild thing you make my heart sing ..." Pretty soon, everyone on the bus had joined in the singing the song, including the coaches.

  
"So, is this a thing now?" Kasey asked Jen, who had taken the seat beside her, "You better believe it, Captain Wild Thing."


	8. Chapter 8

Between school, placement, work and soccer Kasey found that she was spending more and more time away from Kylie. She did her best to work around Kylie's game schedule so that she could be there to cheer her daughter on. Still, it was becoming increasingly difficult the further into her term and season she got. 

Grandma Pat had done her very best to film or attempt to film Kylie's games and plays for her and Kylie made sure to give her a full report afterward, but it just wasn't the same. Kylie repeatedly told that she understood why she couldn't be there, but in Kasey's eyes, she was failing her daughter. 

Having a rare night free when her training session was cancelled and knowing that Kylie's team was taking on one of the top teams, made the decision for her to skip out on some weight work all that easier. 

New Message

Wild Thing: You up for coming to watch Kylie play? 

Jen: For sure. Always up for seeing my fav niece kick butt.

Wild Thing: Lol! I'm leaving school soon. I'll pick you up on my way. See you in about 15 - 20. 

Jen: Can I wear PJs? 

Wild Thing: How old are u? Put some clothes on and meet me out front. Leaving now. 

Jen: Yes, Mom.

Kasey couldn't help but smile and laugh at Jen's last message. It was really apparent between the two who the more mature one was at times. 

She drove her car in the direction of Jen's apartment and then sat and waited out front until her friend walked out of the front door and climbed in the car. 

"You could have at least ran a brush through your hair."

"I did, well, kinda, but then I laid back down."

"Sorry to interrupt your napping schedule." 

Jen laughed out loud, "No, you're not! And besides that, I'm glad you did, because I enjoy watching Ky play." 

Pulling up to the school, they found out the game was already underway and made their way over to the stands, finding and then sitting down beside Grandma Pat, who was happy to see both of them. She smiled at them, Jen having spent so much time with them now was considered part of the family. 

"How's she doing, Mom?" 

"The game just started, Kase; you only missed about five minutes and it's still scoreless." 

Kasey scanned the pitch looking for her daughter and located her running downfield with her ponytail swaying behind her. As she turned to make the run back, Kasey couldn't help but notice that Kylie was now wearing the #5 on her back and not the #12 she had started out with in honour of her idol, Canadian forward, and Captain Christine Sinclair. 

"I thought that Kylie was wearing #12?"

"She asked to switch so that you and she were both wearing the same number." 

"She's really proud of you, Kasey and so am I. I know things haven't been the easiest for you, but you've always done everything that you could to ensure that Kylie is happy and has what she needs and in case you didn't know it, you're her hero." 

Kasey wiped the tear that threatened to fall from the corner of her eye away as she switched her focus back to the action on the field. 

During a break in play, Kylie happened to look towards the stands and saw her three favourite people. She was excited to see that her Mom and Jen were there and was determined that she was going to score in front of them. 

Kylie got the ball from a teammate and then did her best Tobin Heath impression nutmegging a player on the opposing team, before cutting around her and pulling the keeper off her line before sending a low hard shot just inside the far post and into the netting. 

"I showed her how to do that!" Jen yelled out. 

Kasey shook her head and laughed, "Yeah, yeah, I'm sure the many hours I spent playing with her had nothing to do with it or just plain skill." 

After hugging her teammates, Kylie ran over towards them. She formed a heart with her hands before assuming her position for the restart. 

Jen looked over at her friend and her Mom and saw tears in both their eyes. The rest of the match went by in a blur, Kasey couldn't tell you the final score as she wasn't able to focus on anything except her beautiful daughter running around, and playing, completely in her element.

With the final whistle sounding out, they all stood up in the stands, clapping and cheering for their team. Kasey overheard her Mom and Jen mention that Kylie's team had won with her having scored the lone goal of the match. She was absolutely thrilled that she could be there to see it in person rather than on a screen. 

Kylie came running over to her and Kasey scooped her up, "I'm so proud of you, kiddo. You played absolutely amazing!" 

Kylie could only smile, "Pretty sweet moves, eh? Jen?" 

Jen burst out laughing as she hugged her, "Good game, kid." 

After Grandma Pat got her hug, she let Kasey know that she was going to head out and that supper was in the slow cooker awaiting their return.

Once Kylie had changed and collected her stuff, they made the drive back to Jen's apartment dropping her off before returning home for the evening. 

Later, while Kasey listened to some music and washed the dishes, Kylie sat at the table doing homework; something that Kasey, herself needed to do as well. 

"Hey, Ky, how would you feel about a girl's night on Saturday? Pizza, popcorn and movie marathon?" 

"Can we invite Jen?" 

Kasey smiled. "I'll send her a message and let her know of our plans. I'm sure that if there is free food she will be here with bells on." 

Kylie finished up her homework and then was allowed to watch a show until bedtime. Kasey spent the time with music playing in her headphones as she reviewed and typed notes out based on what was talked about in her classes earlier in the day, before deciding to call it quits. There was nothing pressing and she only had one class the next day, so she could push the remaining work left off. 

Kasey leaned down and kissed Kylie on the forehead, before pulling the covers up on her now sleeping, daughter. They had decided to do some reading together before bed, but Kasey was insistent that Kylie get changed and ready for bed before they did. Based on the number of yawns that Kylie had already let out she wasn't going to last very much longer. She soon fell asleep with Kasey reading Harry Potter to her. 

As Kasey walked out of Capital City on Friday afternoon, she debated how to spend the few hours she had before needing to pick Kylie up from school and decided to head to the dome and see if the field was free for a little extra work. 

With Capital City having a bye week, she had agreed to work for a few hours the following day to help get things set up for a couple of parties and demonstrations before hopefully, having the afternoon and evening free to spend with Kylie. She had homework to do, but it could wait until Sunday. 

Kasey took off her shoes and jacket and then collapsed on the couch, having just got home from work where her couple hours of work had turned into a full shift, plus. She was walking out the door when her boss asked her if she could stay longer to cover a birthday party as the employee who was scheduled to run it had just called in sick. After sorting things out with her Mom and asking Jen to come over earlier and stay with Kylie as Grandma Pat had plans, Kasey agreed to stick around for the party. 

Normally she loved working with the children who took part in the craft classes, as they were respectful and eager to do the craft. Birthday parties were a whole new experience, however, as they usually included pop, pizza, cake and hyper kids who were loud and messy. It took all her patience to deal with them as well as their often demanding parents. She often questioned her own sanity and if she really wanted to make a career out of working with children, when she was left wanting to pull her hair out at the end of every party. But, she realized once the cleanup was complete and she saw the looks on their faces when they completed the crafts, that yes, it was what she wanted to do. 

Seeing the sense of accomplishment exhibited by the children at her placement when they finished something or finally understood something that previously they hadn't; made everything worthwhile. The smiles meant the world to her and there was no greater feeling than knowing she had helped them to get there. 

Knock, knock

"Mom, the pizza's here." Kasey slowly went to stand up before Jen stopped her, "This one's on me." 

"Thanks." 

With pizza and popcorn devoured their attention was on the television screen and Kasey found herself struggling to stay awake. Eventually, she gave up the fight and passed out on the couch. She woke up to Shakira singing, "Try Everything" and laughed when she saw that Jen was singing along to it while Kylie slept on the floor in front of them. 

With a little work, Kasey was able to lift up Kylie and carry the 8-year-old to her bed, tucking her under the covers before returning to check the apartment door was locked.

"I'm heading to bed." Kasey yawned as she said it. 

"I'll be in soon; I want to see the highlights." 

Kasey nodded before making her way to the bathroom to complete her nighttime routine and then sliding under the covers. 

She woke up when the younger woman lifted the covers and curled up in the bed beside her. It had become their norm.

The Next Morning

Kasey and Jen sat drinking their coffees and eating breakfast while soccer highlights played on the television screen. Kasey's interest was piqued when she heard the announcer mention that the Canadian Women's National Team and the United States Women's Team were going to be playing a series of 3 games against each other with the winner taking home the "Can/Am Cup." He went on to mention that the games would be taking place in Ottawa, Washington and Toronto, with tickets for the Ottawa game being available for purchase beginning on Monday at 9:00 in the morning. 

Kasey watched the screen and wrote down the information, "I need to get tickets to the game here for Kylie and me. Damn it! I'm going to be at placement when they go on sale. Jen, you don't have class until 10:00 tomorrow, right?" 

Jen nodded, "Yes and I'll do my best to make sure that you and Little Wild get tickets." 

"Thank you, I really appreciate it. Guess, I know what my birthday present to myself is this year." 

"That's right, eh? I almost forgot that your birthday was coming up." 

"Yep. Not that I usually celebrate it." 

"This year will be different, I promise; we are going to celebrate your birthday in style, Kase." 

"We'll see. I should probably get Kylie up for breakfast now and then back to adulting." 

"Laundry can wait for a few minutes. I have something to tell you." 

"Should I be concerned?" 

"No. It's good news, well, I think it is at least. You remember how I told you that my cousin was a goalkeeper for a team in the NWSL?" 

"Umm, yeah, Kailen, right?" 

"Yeah. Well, from what they were saying on the sports segment last night Erin McLeod is injured and won't be playing for Canada in the games. Kailen got called up to take her place on the roster behind Stephanie Labbé." 

"That's awesome!" 

"So, the teams and players are going to be arriving here a week before the first game with some of the players also taking part in clinics and or appearances at schools throughout the city to help promote the game." 

"Kylie idolizes Sinclair; it would be nice if her school was one of the chosen ones and she got to meet her." 

"She's not alone. I would love to meet Sinclair too." 

Kasey stood up and headed down the hallway to wake her still slumbering daughter up in order to get some food into her before she woke up growling for being hungry. 

Jen hearing them laugh in Kylie's room smiled as she picked her phone up off the table, opened up her messages and sent one.

New Message

Jen: Hey Kai, let me know when you hit O-Town. 

Kai: Sure thing, why?

Jen: Well, first off, because I'd liked to see you and secondly because I need your help with setting up a meeting with Christine Sinclair for a friend. 

Kai: Friend, huh? What's her name? 

Jen: Not that kind of friend. An actual friend, my best friend in fact, and her daughter. 

Kai: Okay, no guarantees but I'll see what I can do. Need to head out for practice now, talk later. 

Jen: Have a good one. 


	9. Chapter 9

Over the next several weeks, the Crusaders played 6 games winning them all. The team was now sitting atop their conference with a record of 7 wins and 0 losses. 

Since their tense game against Limestone, the team and Kasey especially were relaxed, having fun and playing like they were capable of winning it all. 

Kasey, for her part, was leading her team and the league by having scoring 14 goals already. She and Angie another forward on the team had clicked from the first practice and the two had become a force to be reckoned with up front. Despite dealing with double coverage during most of the games, Kasey was still managing to find a way to make her mark. 

Whereas Kasey preferred to lead her team by example and keep the yelling and talking to a minimum, Jen, was just the opposite and every match was an experience with her. She had found her place in the middle of the team and had even managed to score a goal in their last match. 

Originally, the plan was for the goalkeepers to be rotated, but, with Hayley playing solid between the posts; the decision was made to keep her there. 

With the team off to an unprecedented start and the team having a purple-haired superstar leading the way, they began getting noticed by the local newspapers and segments of their team highlights began airing during sports on the television stations, local and regional. 

As the team began to receive more coverage, so did the players and in particular their captain and leading scorer, Kasey Wild.

Kasey tried her best to stay out of the spotlight but being chosen as the Athlete of the Week by the local news station 4 times in a row, drew interest to her and the team, which led to more fans in the stands for their home games. 

Kylie let her know that there were videos online showing compilations of her goals and assists and also those that mentioned how attractive the Captain of the Capital City Crusaders was. Her daughter also let her know that her bicycle kick goal from the previous game was her favourite. 

It was hard for Kasey and her teammates not to notice the signs that began to appear in the stands bearing her name and number, along with her nickname emblazoned on them. When she scored the crowd would belt out the lyrics to "Wild Thing."

During their previous match, Kasey pointed to the stands, "You see what you started, Jen?" 

Jen smiled and shrugged, "I don't know what you're talking about. You're the one who started it, not me and honestly, your last name just lends itself to it."

"Urgh, why couldn't I have a boring name, like yours?" 

"Hey! Sheridan is an awesome name, although, people can't seem to spell it properly." 

Kasey laughed, "Alright, let's get back out there and finish out this game with a W." 

"Yes, Captain, Wild Thing." 

With the popularity of the 3C games, a local cable station decided to start airing the "Game of the Week". Kasey received a call from her coach one evening asking if she would be interested in taping an interview with them to air before the next game. She agreed to on the condition that she could refuse to answer any question(s) about her family.

A few days later, she missed her training session with the team in order to head to the station and film the interview. As she played with the collar of her team polo shirt, Kasey began to get really nervous about it all. 

She was fitted up with a mic and then led down the hallway to the room where the show was going to be recorded. She listened in as the man in the chair talked about Capital City and how the woman's soccer team was undefeated, thanks in large part to their Captain, Kasey Wild. As clips of her played on the screen, she was led over to a chair beside him. 

They shook hands and then took their seats. 

"Kasey, when that light over there is on we are recording ok?"

"Ok"

"We are going to start off with some questions about you and school and then we will move on to talk about soccer."

"Ok"

"Let's get started."

As the light turns on he begins to talk to the camera, "I'm joined here now by Kasey Wild, Captain of the Capital City Crusaders women's soccer team. How about you tell us a bit about yourself Kasey." 

Kasey smiled, "Sure. My name is Kasey Wild and I'm currently in my second year of the Child and Youth Worker program at 3C. I play forward and was born in Ottawa and have lived here all my life."

"So, how long have you played soccer for?" 

"Well, I first started when I was around 4 years old. I had a ton of energy as a kid and it was a good way to burn some of it off. I played all the way up until high school, took a few years off and then refound my love for the sports a few years back while joining a rec league." 

"We're glad you did. What prompted you to join the Crusaders and what do you think of your team's chances to go all the way?" 

Kasey lets out a laugh, now more comfortable in front of the camera she begins to talk more freely, "Honestly, me trying out was originally in response to my daughter trying out for her school team, but once I got on the field it felt right and I gave it my all. As far as our chances of going all the way this season, I think that we've gotten off to a good start but there are still plenty of games ahead of us left to be played and I don't want to make a prediction at this point." 

"Fair enough. Alright, so, Kasey we've received a bunch of messages inquiring about your hair and nickname - care to explain?"

"I was tired of always having to put my hair up in a ponytail all the time for work. I left it down one day at work and well, paint and hair don't really work well together unless the hair is attached to a paintbrush. I went to my hairdresser and told her just to cut it all off. When she was done, she added wax to it and spiked it and I liked the look, so I kept it. As for the colour, purple is my favourite colour and on a whim, I bought purple hair dye. I figured to have it for a couple of weeks and then be back to my normal, boring, brown colour. I ended up getting a ton of positive comments on the colour and decided to keep it coloured a bit longer."

"Your nickname is Wild Thing, I'm assuming that it pertains to both your last name and your hair, is this true?" 

"Actually, it does come from my last name; but, also I'm a bit embarrassed to say this but on our first bus trip of the season to Limestone, I was listening along with my playlist and started singing aloud to the song, "Wild Thing," my teammates and coaching staff heard me and it all just kinda stuck from there." 

"Care to demonstrate some of your singing ability?" 

Kasey lets out a laugh, "I'm fairly certain that your viewers don't want to hear me sing they want to see, "The Rogers 22 Game of the Week." 

"And with that great introduction from the Captain of your Capital City Crusaders; I'll turn you over to the team in the booth, calling the game. See you next week everyone."

"And we're out."

The interviewer smiles at Kasey and shakes her hand, "Thank you for coming in, Kasey. Have you ever thought of a future in television? I think you have a great look and the personality for it."

"Maybe in another lifetime. Thank you." 

After turning in her microphone, Kasey headed back out into the night and then made the drive home to chat with her mother and daughter, before it was time for the younger Wild to go to bed and Kasey to spend a few hours sitting at the table and then on her bed catching up and doing school-related stuff. 

The following week, Kasey had had a rough night working into the early hours of the morning on an assignment and was extremely thankful that she was headed to placement with a coffee in hand versus class. She doubted her ability to stay awake, during a long boring, class right now.

Arriving at her placement, her supervisor informed her that the principal wished to speak with her. She made the short walk to the office, speaking with the assistant and then being told to have a seat at that as soon as the principal was done with the announcements she would speak with her. 

With the announcements complete and still no sign of the principal, Kasey was growing a little anxious sitting there and waiting and stood up to approach the assistant again. 

"Sorry Kasey, I meant to tell you that she was in the gym, and is waiting for you." 

"Oh, okay." Kasey left the office and made the walk to the doors of the gymnasium, checking that her shirt and everything else was appropriate before opening the door and entering the space to find the entire student body and staff clapping and cheering her. 

Unsure as to what was going on, Kasey looked for her supervisor and found her leaning against one of the walls wearing a purple shirt with white writing on the front of it, "Wild Thing Fan Club." A smile lit up her face when she realized that all of the teachers and support staff were wearing that same shirt. 

The principal asked for quiet and called Kasey forward. She did as was asked and then noticed that her Capital City Coach, Mom, Jen and much to her surprise Kylie were sitting in the front row wearing the same shirts as everyone else. 

"Kasey, sorry Ms.W. as you know, each month we have a different theme. This month's theme is perseverance and we couldn't think of a better example within our school community than you. Would you like to say a few words?" 

"Since the first day, I began working here everyone has treated me as though I was a member of their family and I can't state enough how much that has meant to me. It was difficult, if not overwhelming at times for me to be a mother, full-time student, keep a part-time job and also fit in all the training, travelling and time away required to be a member of the 3C soccer team and I really do appreciate all the love and support that each and every one of you have shown me. From the bottom of my heart, thank you."

As the principal and other members of staff spoke up about what perseverance meant, Kasey walked over to her family and gave them all hugs, even her Coach. 

"What are you guys doing here?" 

"I received an email from your supervisor last week explaining that they were planning on doing this for you and asking if it was possible for me to contact your family so they could be in attendance."

Jen spoke up, "You know when Coach asked me to stay after the other night?" 

Kasey nodded, "Let me guess, you acted as the middle person to make it all work out." 

Jen nodded, "And I was right behind you in the drop off lane this morning to scoop Kylie and bring her here." 

"Am I going to get a phone call from the school asking where she is?"

Grandma Pat shook her head, "No. They have already been informed that she will be arriving late today."

Kasey hugged her Mom, "Thank you. Love you." 

"Love you. Now, we should get Kylie to school as she doesn't want to miss her science class as they are doing some sort of experiment this morning." 

Kylie waved to Kasey and Jen before following her Grandmother out of the gymnasium. 

"Thanks, Jen." 

"What are best friends for? I'll see you at training, I need to get a move on or I'm going to be late for class." 

Later at training, Kasey was recapping the day's events to her teammates and proudly showing off the t-shirt her supervisor had given her following the assembly. As she was speaking, Jen couldn't help but notice the slight change in the body language of her friend when she mentioned her Mom and Kylie being there. She had a feeling she knew what was contributing to it. 

Kasey had confided in her recently that even though everything was going well for her on a professional level, she loved her classes and placement and was extremely happy with how everything was going for her on the soccer field, she wished that she had someone to share her life with and come home to besides just Kylie. 

Since breaking up with Leah, Jen had been out and even hooked up with a few girls; but, she knew that Kasey wasn't interested in a one-night stand, she was looking for someone to fall in love with and plan a future alongside. Jen continued to watch Kasey laughing with their teammates and couldn't help but think how lucky someone would be to have her as their partner. A heart of gold underneath a sexy exterior, something that Jen wished she could also find for herself. 

It was pretty apparent from the start that she and Kasey were only meant to be friends, there was no romantic feelings between the two, only friendship. 

As they broke for a water break mid training session, Jen heard her phone buzzing and reached in to check out who was messaging her. 

New Message

Kai: Hey, I'm grabbing a flight out to Ottawa tonight. Are you available to pick me and a teammate up at the airport later on? 

Jen: Sure, I'd like nothing better than to have a legit excuse not to do my homework. What time?

Kai: Homework first! We should get in around 11:30. 

Jen: Okay, sounds good. See you soon. 

Kai: See you soon. 

Jen returned to the field and finished out her training session before heading back to her apartment, to shower and change. She spent a bit of time plugging numbers into a spreadsheet before deciding that it was time to head in the direction of Ottawa International Airport. 

Pulling into the cement parking structure and parking, Jen then made the walk across and then down to the arrivals area grabbing a seat and taking advantage of the free wifi to watch some videos while she waited. 

On a plane somewhere between Newark, NJ, and Ottawa, ON

Kailen Sheridan along with her Sky Blue FC teammate and USWNT defender, Kelley O'Hara are heading to join their respective national teams for their camp in Canada's Capital City. 

They decided to fly out after their team's match rather than waiting until the morning to leave as some of the others had planned on doing. 

Kailen just wanting to grab a short nap en route, is now regretting the decision to sit beside her teammate on the plane as the defender is entertaining herself by watching Youtube videos on the flight. She will never understand how O'Hara can run around for a full 90 and still have energy left to burn afterwards.

She puts her head back only to have Kelley nudge and call her attention to a video she found featuring highlights of a women's college game that had recently taken place in Ottawa. 

"Okay, wow, this chick is hot! Damn, she got the moves as well. Hey, didn't you tell me that your cousin, the one who's picking us up plays for her college team?" 

"Yeah, Jen plays for Capital City." 

"That's the same team, this Kasey Wild chick plays for, do you think that your cousin can introduce us?" 

"KO, enough already. I just want to sleep."

"Fine." 

While Kailen closed her eyes, Kelley continued to watch videos of the purple-haired player from Capital City College and after seeing an interview with her where she redirected the attention off herself upon scoring a hat trick to her teammates and crediting their hard work for making it happen; Kelley knew more than ever that she really wanted to meet "Wild Thing," Kasey Wild. 

Jen was scrolling through Instagram when the International Arrivals doors opened and Kailen and Kelley walked through. Kailen seeing that her cousin was preoccupied with her screen went up behind her and yelled boo. Jen jumped and called Kailen an idiot, causing them all to laugh. 

"So, are you planning on introducing me or what?" 

"Or what," Kailen responded as she smiled at her.

Jen then realized who was standing in front of her and talking, "Woah, you're Kelley O'Hara!"

Kelley laughed, "That's what my driver's license says. Nice to meet you, Jen. Your cousin has told me absolutely nothing about you." 

"Nice to meet you, Kelley." 

"Please, call me KO, most of my friends and teammates do." 

"That's mostly because of all the times you've been knocked out by hits to the head." 

Kelley shrugs before picking up her bag, "So, which way to your car?"

Jen leads them out to the parking structure and her car, unlocking the doors and popping the truck so they can put their bags inside. 

"Shotgun!" Kelley yells out before claiming the seat beside Jen. 

"You're such a kid sometimes, KO." 

"And proud of it." 

Jen could only laugh at the two as they continued to banter back and forth. 

In the car, on the way to the hotel, Kelley began to talk about the videos that she had watched on the plane and asked Jen if she was friends with Kasey Wild. Jen responded back with a simple, "yes" not wanting to admit for the time being that Kasey was in fact her best friend. 

Kailen hearing them talk about Kasey, couldn't resist poking away at Kelley a bit more and ribbing her for having a crush on her and wanting to meet her. Jen hearing the last remark, just about went through a stop sign. 

As she slammed on the brakes, she apologized, "Sorry, I didn't see it until late. 

Pulling up in front of the hotel, Kelley and Kailen collect their bags from the trunk of Jen's car and as Kelley heads inside Kailen stays back for a minute. 

"Kai, can we go for a walk? I want to talk to you about something." 

"Give me a few to put my bags in my room and then we can get some air; I would love to get away from KO for even a short time." 

Jen laughed and then found a parking spot for her car while she waited for her cousin to return. They walked down a couple of blocks on then found a bench to take a seat on. 

"So, what's on your mind?"

Jen turned to face Kailen, "You know how you and Kelley were talking and joking about Kasey Wild?"

"Yeah what about it? KO seems to have a bit of a hard-on for her at the moment, so it's fun to tease her a little about it." 

"Kai, Kasey, is my best friend; and it's her daughter Kylie that I asked about setting a meeting up with Sinclair for." 

"Oh, ok, I'll talk to Sinc about it when she arrives. I'm sure she'll be on board with it." 

"Awesome. Also, I happen to know that Kase has a bigtime crush on Kelley and that she's the reason that she wears #5." 

"And the plot thickens. So we are thinking about introducing them?"

Jen nods, "Yeah, I think so. Do you happen to know if Kelley is seeing anyone at the moment?" 

"Not that I'm aware of, but, KO has always been more about short term relationships, rather than long term ones if you know what I mean." 

"I don't see Kasey being interested in becoming another notch on O'Hara's bedpost. But, I guess it can't hurt to get them together then and see what happens from there." 

"Okay, sounds like a plan. I need to head back to the hotel and get some sleep, now." 

Jen and Kailen went their separate ways after promising that they would come up with a way for the two players to meet each other. 

As she drove back to her apartment, Jen was car excited about the prospect of Kasey and Kelley meeting, but also a little unsure. She didn't want to see Kasey get hurt, and there was also Kylie to consider. 


	10. Chapter 10

Kasey feeling exhausted and bogged down with school assignments, not to mention extremely guilty for having not spent very much time recently with her daughter, decided that it was in her best physical and mental interest to take some time off of work and cancelled her shifts for the next several days. 

Kasey has been in the stands to watch and cheer Kylie and her team on, only to see them lose the Final in extra time to their crosstown rivals. Kylie ended up walking away with her team's MVP award but it wasn't the trophy that she had hoped to win. Kasey felt her heartbreak as tears ran down her daughter's cheeks and she could only hold her and attempt to reassure her. 

Knowing and feeling how disappointed Kylie was, Kasey let her Coach know that she would be missing training on the evening in order to spend time with her and they settled in front of the television for some Netflix. It was difficult for her to focus on what was currently happening on the latest episode of the 100, well, aside from when a certain should be couple shared the screen; her brain was charged with thoughts of the 5 assignments that she needed to complete and submit before 11:59 pm on Friday. On top of everything else, Friday was her birthday and she wasn't in much of a mood to celebrate getting older. 

The next few days went by thankfully rather uneventfully and Kasey was able to focus on getting most of her schoolwork completed while also being around for Kylie after her classes except for when she had training after them. Their training sessions had increased significantly in number and duration with all the added expectations placed on the team as they continued their winning ways. 

To make matters worse, they had a Thursday evening home game against Limestone College the following week and since losing the season opener to Capital City, the Lions had left the teams they played beaten and bruised. Wendy Smith, the older sister of their Coach had even come out and guaranteed a win for her team in the upcoming match. With the campus abuzz about the upcoming battle of the titans and tickets at a premium, it was agreed to move the match to a larger stadium in order to accommodate the expected crowd. With the schools separated by a mere two-hour drive, the Lions were bringing in a couple of busloads of fans to cheer on their team.

On Monday, Kasey finished her day at placement and then headed straight to the 3C campus library to start working on her outstanding assignments. She had managed to complete and submit two when she felt a tap on her shoulder. Looking up she smiled when she saw Jen smiling down at her along with a tall brunette. 

"I figured that I would find you here." 

"Yeah, still plugging away." 

"Anything I can do to help?" 

"Not unless you are a referencing expert, because that seems to be where I'm spending the brunt of my time lately." 

"Sorry, can't help with that. Kailen and I were going to grab something to eat before practice; do you want to join us?" 

"Yes. I'm starving and the words on the screen are a jumble, I think it's time to take a break." 

Kasey packed her stuff up and then followed Jen and Kailen out of the library and to the cafeteria. 

As they sat and ate, the conversation flowed with Kasey and Kailen talking about Abnormal Psychology which Kailen had studied during her time at Clemson. 

"How have your training sessions been this week?" 

"Really good, it's always fun to spend time with the girls and we've been busy promoting the games, Soccer Canada and doing appearances as well. I'm doing two schools tomorrow along with Steph and Shelina, should be fun." 

"Nice. I heard about the clinics and visits and was really hoping that my daughter, Kylie's school was one of the ones chosen for them; but it doesn't sound like it." 

"Unfortunately, we only go where we're told to. So, Kasey, I'm curious are you seeing anyone?" 

"Are you asking?" 

Jen choked on her drink, not expecting Kasey to make that sort of comment towards her cousin.

Kailen and her couldn't help but burst out laughing as Jen struggled to catch her breath before cursing at them for doing so. 

"I wasn't asking you out; I have a girlfriend. I was just wondering if there was anyone in your life." 

"Honestly, no, I have a pretty busy schedule and it doesn't allow for me to have much time to socialize or meet people." 

With the alarm sounding out on Kasey's phone, they started the walk toward the dome for the training session. 

"Do you think you're Coach will mind if I watch? I don't really feel like heading back to the hotel just yet."

"We can always ask, but I don't she will have a problem with it." 

Walking inside the dome and over to where the staff had gathered, Jen asked if it was alright for Kailen to watch.

"Sure, maybe she can give our keepers some pointers."

"Sounds good Coach," said Kailen responded. 

As the session began and the team completed their drills, Kailen was supposed to watching the keepers but instead found that her focus kept drifting to where Kasey was and what she was doing. The Canadian goalkeeper couldn't help but notice how she made everything look easy and kept encouraging her mates to focus and keep working. 

Jen was now beside her. "Just wait till she puts the gloves on," that comment got Kailen's attention.

"Gloves?" She looked at Jen who winked at her before rejoining her group. 

"Wild, get your gloves on, it's time for some shooting." 

"Yes Coach," Kasey's face lit up as she jogged over to the bench, collected her gloves and pulled them on before adjusting the Velcro. 

Kasey assumed the familiar position between the posts. Allowing the team's two other keepers to continue training at the opposite end of the field. 

As they ran through more drills, shot after shot, pass after pass, Kasey blocked, caught or punched away the ball before it found the netting. Finally, a shot made it past her and the team let out a cheer and celebrated like they had won a championship. 

They ended each practice with the players lining up on shooting on their Captain. If they scored, then they could hit the showers; if not then they owed Kasey a lap. More often than not, Kasey was the first player off the field. When all was said and done, Kasey ripped off her gloves and then tucked them in the back of her shorts before lifting her sweat-soaked shirt up and over her head, revealing her muscled midsection. 

"Close your mouth bigshot, before you catch flies." Kailen looked over at Jen and shook her head all the while thinking about what she would be doing if she didn't have a girlfriend. 

Pulling on some clean dry clothes, Kasey made a quick exit in order to be home to tuck Kylie in. 

Jen drove Kailen back to her hotel and they sat in the parking lot talking, "So, first question, why the heck haven't you made a move on Kasey? She's even hotter in person than on the screen and those abs, damn, if I didn't have Dom; I'd totally be making a play for her and them." 

Jen let out a laugh, "Well, it's not that I haven't thought about it, I mean, I'm not blind; but, Kasey is like a sister to me and I think we are meant to just be friends." 

"Are you still down with the idea of her and KO, meeting?" 

"Yeah, Kase is always doing everything for everyone but herself and it would be nice if at the very least they could meet." 

"Okay. By the way, I was speaking with Sinc earlier and she's totally down with meeting Kylie and Kasey." 

"That's awesome, Little Wild is gonna freak out!!" 

Kailen couldn't help but laugh at her cousin, "You really care about them don't you?" 

"Yes. I have an idea. Kasey's short day is tomorrow and most likely she will just head home straight after placement to work on her assignments or whatever else needs doing. How about I ask her to meet me for supper at around 6:30 and bring Kylie with her. I can tell her that it's an early birthday present." 

"That'll work. I'll see if any of the other girls care to join as well and we can celebrate Kasey's birthday in style." 

"Then, I'll go ahead and reserve the room at Mario's. It's Kasey's favourite restaurant and the food is amazing! Keep me apprised as to a headcount, okay?" 

"Deal. See you tomorrow. Have a good night." 

Jen watched her cousin make her way back inside the hotel before them hitting up the drive-thru and making her way back to her place. 

With Kylie now in bed, Kasey was taking a break from school stuff and just enjoying some time to herself. She had brought out one of her sketchbooks and was enjoying just doodling for a bit to clear her head before turning in for the night herself. 

New Message

Jen: I know you have lots going on right now but I miss you and Ky. Supper tomorrow on me. Early birthday present. I'm done class @ 6. So, 6:30ish at Mario's?

Wild Thing: Sure, sounds good. I'm always up for the spaghetti bolognese at Mario's. 

Jen: I figured. I swear you love pasta more than me. 

Wild Thing: Maybe. 

Jen: Uh-huh. Make yourself pretty and I will see you and Kylie tomorrow.

Wild Thing: We'll be there. 

New Message

  
Jen: It's on. Tomorrow night, 6:30 at Mario's. 

Kai: Okay, I send out a message in the chat and confirm a headcount. 

Jen: Sounds good. Thank you for helping me with this. 

Kai: If Kasey and Kylie are family to you then that makes them family to me as well. Not to mention I really like Kasey. 

CANWNT Group Chat

SkyKeeper: Hey guys, I got a line on some good Italian. Also, want to surprise an 8-year old fan and her Mom. Tomorrow night - who's in? 

Sinc: Is this the young girl that we had already talked about? 

SkyKeeper: @Sinc, yes it is. 

Sinc: Okay, then count me in. I already grabbed one of the team signed jerseys for her.

Skykeeper: Awesome, thanks, Sinc. Anyone else want in on the action? 

#1Keeper: I'm in for Italian.

Shelly4: Me too. 

Jeffrey: Can I come?

SkyKeeper: The more the merrier Jessie. 

Sinc: Can I invite Tobs, Pressy and Morgan? They were asking if I knew any good spots earlier. 

DMath: Sorry, Kailen, I've got family in town for the game and already promised to go out tomorrow with them. 

Skykeeper: No worries D.

Skykeeper: Sinc, we need a number for reservation, can you send Tobin a message and confirm. 

Sinc: Ok, done. Now we wait, Tobin isn't the quickest when it comes to returning messages. 

Skykeeper: Presumably unless your name is Christen. 

Sinc: True. 

Skykeeper: Out of curiosity has anyone watched the Youtube videos of Kasey Wild? 

Jeffrey: You mean Wild Thing? The bicycle kick one?

Skykeeper: Yep that's her. So it's her and her daughter, Kylie that we are surprising.

Jeffrey: Awesome! I can't wait to meet her. 

#1Keeper: This should be fun.

Shelly4: Maybe I can ask what hair products she uses. Her hair is always on point.

#1Keeper: Look, Shel made a joke!

Skykeeper: Lol.

Jeffrey: Lol. 

Sinc: Okay, Tobs, got back to me – we got Heath, Morgan, KO, Harris, and Press for sure joining. 

Skykeeper: O'Hara?

Sinc: Yeah, why?

Skykeeper: Nothing, no worries. I'll message my cousin and she can confirm the reservation now. Night all. 

New Message

Kai: Heads up, Things are about to get interesting, KO is joining us for supper tomorrow. 

Jen: Oooo. Ok, so we should make sure they sit near each other, right? 

Kai: Yes. 

Jen: Okay, wow, things definitely are about to get interesting. How many should I tell them are coming? 

Kai: Not quite sure, haven't heard back from most of the girls yet, but I'd say maybe 12 - 15 between the two teams and then whoever else you choose to invite. 

Jen: Okay, well we have the room reserved and it holds up to 40, so I'm sure that we'll be fine. 

Kai: I'm heading to bed now; see you tomorrow. 

Jen: Night, Kai. 

Kai: Night. 


	11. Chapter 11

Rather than heading directly home, Kasey decided instead to head for the dome and see if the field was available so that she could get a bit of a workout in. She was feeling the need to clear her head after having a rather loud and discouraging conversation with one of her classmates. They had been partnered up for an assignment and with the due date quickly approaching her partner had yet to contribute anything and she was feeling frustrated with her and also the fact that the instructor had pretty much told her that she was on her own to deal with it. 

A bit of exercise and kicking a ball around would go a long way towards helping her to chill out and also fight back the urge she currently had to cancel going out with Jen on the evening. She would work out, then head home, maybe try working on the assignment and then get ready to go out for dinner with Jen and Kylie. She was actually looking forward to it, her friend always made her laugh, and she missed her warped sense of humour right now.

An hour into her workout she was feeling hot and her shirt was clinging to her in all the wrong ways, so she opted to take it off and continue to work out in just her bra. She did a bit more shooting and some juggling and just playing around for the next while unaware that she now had an audience watching her every move. 

Noting that she had been there longer than she meant, Kasey decided to finish out her workout by lining up some balls around the field and then one after the other shooting them downfield towards the goal. 

At the far entrance of the dome, members of the USWNT had been arriving for practice when they noticed the purple haired woman. Standing there in silence, they watched as she lined up balls across the field and then fired them. 

She lined a ball up on the opposite 18-yard line and got ready to kick. 

Kelley smiled with the knowledge that she knew the identity of the player currently putting on a display, "I got a $20 that says she makes the shot. Any takers?" 

"No chance, I'll take that bet!" said the US keeper Ashlyn Harris. 

Kasey lined up her shot and then took it. The US players watched as it easily made it to the other side and bounced into the back of the net. 

"Damn, I'll get you back at the hotel, KO," Ashlyn responded. 

With Kasey now finished, she quickly gathered up the balls and her stuff from the field, before heading into the changeroom. She figured to do her cooldown and some stretching at home before jumping in the shower. 

The US players watched on as she disappeared from sight and heard a whistle sound out. 

"Okay ladies, the show's over, let's get warmed up." Coach Jill Ellis yelled out. 

"Yes, Coach" they finished getting ready before starting to get warmed up. 

"What's on your mind KO? We can see smoke coming out your ears," joked Ashlyn as she jogged beside her. 

Kelley looked over at Ashlyn and smiled, "I really want to meet her." 

Ashlyn laughed, "Aww, does someone have a crush on the mystery woman?" 

Kelley nod wanting to add fuel to the fire at this point opted just to run ahead of Ashlyn as the keeper laughed at her. 

Later after their practice was complete, the players were gathering up their belongings from the bench and sideline. Kelley sat on one of the benches with her shoe in her hand, playing with the laces. 

"Earth to KO, wipe the drool off your face and focus!" 

"What?" Kelley looked up and noticed that she had a group of her teammates laughing at her. 

"Sorry, Tobs; what were you saying?" 

"I was just telling everyone that Sinc messaged and said the reservation was for 6:30 tonight, so I figured we could head back to the hotel, get cleaned up and then meet in the lobby around 6." 

Kelley and the other nod along in agreement with the Portland Thorn's star. 

"Oh, and Jill just reminded us all that curfew tonight is midnight and not a minute later. You heard me right, Kel?" 

Kelley nodded, "Yes, contrary to popular belief, I do know how to tell time."

They all burst out laughing at her before making their way towards the door. 

Kelley walks along and mentally reminds herself to be aware of the time and not be late for curfew again. After being five minutes late for curfew one night on a previous trip, Kelley found herself being centred out by the coaching staff and then being subjected to additional training and running after practice. She actually didn't mind getting in the extra work, not that she would admit that to her teammates, but she assumed they already knew that about her. 

Now back at home after completing her post-workout routine, chilling for a short time and then hitting the shower, Kasey was staring at her closet trying to figure out what to wear for their evening out. 

Jen had already reminded her that she should dress appropriately and better than just her normal go-to of a t-shirt and jeans and she was struggling with identifying a more "adultish" look now that she was soon to be 26. 

Kylie yelled from the living room, "Mom, are you ready yet?"

"Not yet, I can't decide what to wear. Should I wear my red blouse or the blue one?" 

"Oh my God, really? That's what keeping you? Redshirt, black jeans, ankle boots, leather jacket and don't forget to put in some earrings. Now, let's go, I'm starving out here!"

Kasey shook her head and laughed before mumbling to herself, "I just let an 8 almost 9 year old dress me."

After putting on the clothes that her daughter had chosen for her and slipping in some earrings as well, Kasey made a quick stop in the bathroom to touch up her makeup before finally emerging and walking into the living room. 

"Ready to go?"

Kylie rolled her eyes at her Mom, "I've been ready for an hour already, can we please just go?" 

Kasey looked at her and laughed, "Let's go, kiddo!"

With that, they finally headed towards the restaurant. Neither with a clue, as to how their lives were about to change.

Walking into Mario's, Kasey was looking around for Jen. 

Traci, the host, approached "Hey Kasey, Kylie, if you are looking for your friend, she is already in the dining room with some of the other members of your group". 

"Group?" Kasey wondered whom she was talking about. Maybe Jen had invited some of their teammates to join them and forgot to tell her.

"Thanks, Traci".

Kasey and Kylie made their way over to the side dining room where they were met by a few familiar faces including Jen, and a few not so familiar.

As Kasey spoke with a couple of her Capital City teammates, she heard Kylie yell out, "OMG, it's Christine Sinclair!" she looked over to see her daughter on the verge of tears staring at her idol along with a handful of her Canadian teammates. 

Kasey looked towards Jen who was now speaking with Kailen, smiled and nodded before mouthing a thank you to the pair. 

They both smiled and nodded. 

Kasey walked over to where Kylie was in time to see the Captain of the Canadian team handing over a jersey complete with the name Sinclair, the #12 on the back and signatures of all the current members of the team on the front. 

Kylie pulled the #12 jersey over her head and it fit like a glove almost as if it was made just for her. She gave Christine a big hug and then followed it up by hugging some of the other players as well. 

Kasey could only smile as she watched her daughter, she turned to face the Canadian Captain, "Thank you for that. I have a feeling that she is never going to want to take it off now, though." 

Christine laughed, "How about I introduce you to some of the girls?" 

"You mean the one's that my daughter has already introduced herself to?" 

They looked over to see Kylie engaged in conversation with Kailen, Jen and Shelina Zadorsky. Kasey was introduced to all of the players present even though she already knew who they all were and couldn't help but notice that Jen had gotten extremely quiet. She and Canadian midfielder, Jessie Fleming were seemingly giving each other the once over and wait, a minute, was that blush on her friend's face? Could it be that Jen was crushing on the up and comer? She knew that was a conversation that was going to happen between them.

As the players moved to take places at the long table set up for the group, Kasey went to take a spot closer to the main group of Canadian players as there was an empty seat between them, only to have that plan interrupted by a voice sounding out. 

"Sorry, we're late. KO, got us lost. Apparently, she knew a shortcut that the GPS didn't and we ended up over in Quebec." Kasey watched as players from the United States appeared in the doorway of the room, first, Tobin Heath, who was followed closely by Christen Press, then Alex Morgan, Allie Long, Ashlyn Harris, Crystal Dunn and then she felt her heart rate jump as Kelley O'Hara, herself, ended the room to close out the pack. 

As Kasey struggled to regain her composure at the mere sight of her crush, Jen watched her reaction from down the table and wished that she had had the foresight to record her friend's reaction to seeing Kelley walk in the room. She then went back to the conversation she was currently sharing with her new friend and crush, Jessie. 

Kasey managed to get herself together after channelling her focus on the current goings-on with her daughter down at the other end of the table, only to see it go out the door when none other than O'Hara decided to choose the empty seat directly across from her to sit in. 

"Hey, I'm Kelley, but my friends call me, KO. You're Kasey Wild, right?" 

With her heart beating out of her ears Kasey could barely focus on anything except the smile forming on Kelley's face. She heard Kelley speak and took a breath before responding, "Yes, I'm Kasey, Kasey Wild and umm my friends call me Wild or Wild Thing." 

Kelley let out a laugh, "Well, alright then, nice to meet you Wild Thing." 

"Nice to meet you as well." As she stumbled with what to say next Kasey was extremely thankful that at that very moment, none other than the owner of the restaurant himself, Mario, approached the table full of soccer players. 

"Good evening ladies and welcome to Mario's. If you need anything please do not hesitate to ask. Kasey, I hear that it's soon to be your birthday; whatever you and Kylie want is on me tonight." 

She smiled at Mario and thanked him. The owner of the restaurant very much a father figure and friend to both her and Kylie. 

A waiter took the player's orders and when he got to Kasey asked if she wanted her "usual" to which Kasey just said, "Yes please, thanks, Leo."

"Usual, huh? You must come here a lot," Kelley looked questioningly over at Kasey. 

Kasey was about to speak when Mario instead spoke for her, "Kasey used to work here for a couple of years, she and Kylie are family to me. Did you know that she drew all of the pictures on the wall over there?" Mario pointed to an area on the far wall that had a small banner atop indicating it was, "Kasey's Corner." 

With her interest piqued and her tablemate now engaged in a conversation with Ashlyn about her sleeve and numerous other tattoos; Kelley decided to make her way over to the wall and get a closer look at the artwork. 

Kelley noticed that they were all little caricatures and cartoon drawings featuring animals, celebrities, politicians and even a few sports ones as well. As she looked even closer she noticed one that featured a young girl with a ponytail kicking around a soccer ball while wearing a shirt with the #5 and O'Hara on the back of it. 

"They're really good aren't they?" Kelley smiled and nodded, "What's with the prices on them?" 

"We sell them off with the money collected being donated to the local boys and girls club. I'm not sure if I should be sharing this with you, but, I feel as though the information will stay between us. Kasey is extremely proud and doesn't like to accept any handouts, she feels as though she needs to earn everything for her and Kylie. When she was struggling financially a few years back, I gave her some money to help get her back on track with no expectation of it being repaid. She tried to repay me and I wouldn't accept it, so finally, we reached a compromise; I display and sell her sketches and she feels as if she has paid me back even if the money goes to charity." 

Kelley listened and smiled, learning a bit more about what was behind those beautiful blue eyes of Kasey's. She pointed to the drawing with the little girl and informed Mario that she was buying it, doubling the amount on the tag, no questions asked on the condition that she could pick it up the following day and that Kasey wasn't to know that she was the one who purchased it. 

Mario agreed and removed the picture from the wall, putting it away for safekeeping until the following day. 

As the conversations carried on through supper, Kelley grew even more infatuated with the woman across the table from her, while Kasey watched her daughter right in the middle of the action. Kylie had Christine sitting on one side of her with her new besties, Shelina and Steph on the other. The American grouping of Tobin, Christen, Alex and Allie all included in the conversation and laughing away at the animated storytelling of the 8-year-old. Kasey heard Kylie mention the word, "megged" and look over to find them all laughing at her including Jen who shrugged, Kailen and even Jessie. 

Kelley was uncharacteristically quiet as she was everything going on around her and Ashlyn noticing it asked her teammate if she felt like joining her in getting some air. 

She followed the goalkeeper outside and they stood out front of the restaurant, "What's on your mind, Kel? You're never this quiet. You feeling, okay?" 

"Yeah, no, I mean, I've had crushes before what I'm feeling about Kasey already is some level stuff. She's gorgeous and a baller and talented, did you see the drawings she did on the restaurant wall?" 

Ashlyn smiled and couldn't help but let out a laugh at her teammate, "Sounds like you, my friend, are caught under the same spell as I was when I met Ali for the first time. The real question is are you planning on acting on your feelings or not? And need I remind you that she has a kid and they are a package deal. She also doesn't strike me as the one-night stand type either. Not to mention do you even know if she feels the same way? She could be straight for all we know." 

Kelley looks a the blonde keeper, "I don't know anything for sure, but the way she was looking at me didn't seem to be an I just wanna be friends type of look. " 

"Would you be okay getting involved with someone who already has a kid and not treating her like a one-night stand? We're going to be in Ottawa for a few more days and if you're feeling like this then perhaps it means you're ready for something more and she may just be the missing piece." 

"I have no issue whatsoever with her having a kid, actually, it kinda seems like Kylie is pretty cool, too." 

"What should I do, Ash?" 

"Believe that if something is meant to happen then it will. We should probably get back inside before they send a search party out to look for us." 

"Yeah, Alex has already messaged asking where I am. Thanks for the chat, Ash." 

"Anytime, Kel." 

Walking back inside the restaurant, Kelley and Ashlyn make their way back to the dining room to rejoin their friends and teammates. 

They notice that a small group of Kasey's teammates are getting ready to leave. With it being a school night for most of them, they head out before the night gets away from them. 

Kasey notices her daughter stand up and walk toward the door, leading her Grandma inside and introducing her to her new friends. 

"Did you call her?" Kasey asks Jen, who nods in response. "I thought you might want to stay out a bit longer and knew that if Kylie was here that you wouldn't." 

"I appreciate that, Jen. Thank you for tonight, it was exactly what I needed after having a rough last few days." 

Jen and her share a hug before Kasey heads over to tell her daughter and Mom goodnight. 

Before putting her jacket on Kylie runs around the room hugging each of the players with the exception of Labbé whom she high-fives instead.

Kylie chats with the American group of players for a few minutes with Tobin and Christen promising to get her a pass for the game if she doesn't already have one. Alex and Allie mention hooking her up with a US jersey while Ashlyn adds that she'll send her a Pride jersey. Kylie ensures her acceptance into the group when her response to Ashlyn's promise of a Pride jersey is met in turn with a response of, "Only if it has Krieger and the #11 on the back." 

Ashlyn nods, "Well played, kid." She looks over at Kelley who still seems to be lost in her own world and can't help but think that both she and Kasey could prove to be exactly the challenge that she needs in her life. 

Jen for her part had offered to chauffeur Jessie back to the team hotel so that she didn't have to wait and or sit in a stranger's car. It was because she wanted some alone time with the young Canadian and based on how Jessie was smiling at her, she didn't seem to mind the offer and was quick to accept it. 

As Jessie and Jen left the restaurant walking close to each other chatting and smiling, a voice piped up, "Aww, look at our little Jeffrey growing up before our very eyes." 

They all turn to look at Steph, surprised that of all of them it was the goalkeeper who said what they were all thinking out loud. 

With the small group of Canadian players awaiting their ride and noticing how Kelley and Kasey were caught up in watching each other's every move; Kailen decided to bite the bullet and send a message to her Sky Blue teammate. 

New Message: 

Sheridan: Ask her to take you downtown to see the Parliament Buildings and the Flame. They are beautiful at night time. 

O'Hara: Will she go for it? I mean do you know if she'll go for me?

Kailen lets out a laugh as she reads the message before responding

Sheridan: I have it on good authority that she will. Stop dragging your feet and ask.

O'Hara: Thanks.

Sheridan: Have fun; but not too much fun. 

Kelley laughs at the message as she watches Kailen, Steph and Shelina head out to catch their ride. 

"So, umm, I seem to have been left behind by my teammates." 

Kasey smiles, "I see that. Would you like a ride?"

"Well, I heard that the Parliament Buildings and the Flame looked really cool at night and I don't need to be back to the hotel until midnight, would it be possible for us to go and see them, tonight?" 

"Definitely." 

As Kasey collected her jacket and purse, she felt the butterflies running wild inside her. She had never felt this nervous or anxious in her life around someone and she took a couple of deep breaths in hopes of calming herself before making her towards the door with Kelley at her heels. 

Once outside at her car, Kasey thought nothing of opening the door for Kelley. She looked back and shook her head, "Sorry, I always do that for Kylie; it sometimes sticks." 

Kelley smiled, "No worries; it's nice to have someone open the door for me." 

In the car, they talked about soccer, music and even school. Kelley told her about Stanford and her playing days with Press. Kasey filled her in on how she became "Wild Thing," which Kelley thought was adorable. 

Finding some street parking, they made the couple block walk to Parliament Hill and soon arrived at the Centennial Flame. 

Kelley took out her phone and took some pictures, admitting that it was all very beautiful, but there was someone even more beautiful currently standing in front of her. The glow from the flame and lights nearby lit up Kasey's smiling face as she stood there with her leather jacket unzipped looking at the symbols around the area. 

Earlier, Kelley had caught herself picturing what was underneath the woman's red top. The deep cut v neckline revealing more than once a glimpse of the black lace and making Kelley bit her lip with anticipation. 

Already feeling turned on just being in the proximity of her, Kelley just about lost it when Kasey pulled some chapstick from her jacket pocket and then uncapped it before applying some to her lips. Kelley wanted to run her tongue over those luscious lips and taste them. She let out a gulp and as if Kasey knew what she was thinking, she cracked a small smile. 

Kasey brought her back to reality, "So KO, I guess it's about time to head back to the hotel. Wouldn't want you to be late for curfew."

"Yeah, that's for sure, Jill with have me running laps until I drop if I'm late again."

Kasey and Kelley sat in the parking lot of the hotel, neither really talking, just enjoying each other's company. Not wanting the evening to end, but with the clock on the dash now reading 11:55, Kelley needed to get a move on. 

Reluctantly, she opened the car door and told Kasey goodbye. In the elevator, on her way back to her room Kelley was consumed by thoughts of the purple-haired forward, and the fact that she hadn't even gotten up the nerve to ask for her number. 

Arriving back at the hotel room, she slipped the card in, opened the door and then quickly dropped her clothes on the floor before heading in to take a long cold shower before bed.

Meanwhile back at the hotel, the player's already in their rooms chat with each other about the evening's events in a newly created room. 

KO - WILD CHAT (Don't tell KO!)

Morgan: Am I the only one who noticed the sparks flying between Worms and Wild tonight? 

Long: Nope.

Dunn: Nope. 

Harris: Your girl's got it bad for her, Lex.

Heath: The two of them were undressing each other with their eyes all night. It was kinda hot.

Press: Really? I didn't see that. 

Harris: @Press you were busy watching Tobs all night. 

Press: True. 

Heath: KO just got back and headed right for the shower. 

Harris: Bets on it being a cold one??

Dunn: Lol

Morgan: Most likely. 

Heath: Okay, guys I'm calling it a night. Some of us need our beauty sleep. 

Press: Aww baby, you're always beautiful to me. 

Heath: Thank you, Baby. 

Dunn: OMG, I'm out. Night everyone. 

Morgan: Night. 

New Message

Kai: Thanks for leaving me alone with KO and Wild, tonight. 

Jen: Sorry, what can I say other than I was a bit preoccupied. 

Kai: Uh-huh, just remember, I won't hesitate to kick your ass if you hurt Jessie. 

Jen: It's not like that Kai. 

Kai: Yeah, right. I know you better than you think cuz.

Jen: Fine, you're right. She's cute and I like her, okay? 

Kai: Uh-huh. 

Jen: So, did anything happen between Kasey and KO after I left? 

Kai: I gave KO a suggestion and left it with her to run with it. 

Jen: I need details!

Kai: Nope, wait for Kasey to tell you.

Jen: Urgh! You're no longer my favourite cousin.

Kai: Lol! Night, Jen. 

Jen: Night. 

New Message

Wild Thing: Need to talk ASAP!! Meet me @ Tims 7 am.


	12. Chapter 12

That night when Kasey got home, she found Grandma Pat already asleep in her bed. Knowing that she wasn't going to get much sleep as her mind was racing; she opted to grab something to sleep in, and a blanket, dropping the blanket on the couch before she headed into the bathroom to change and complete her nighttime routine. 

She was thankful that after dropping Kelley at the hotel, she had sent Jen a message to meet her in the morning because she really needed to speak with someone about it all. 

As she laid on the couch and closed her eyes, a smile lit up her face when the events of the evening played over in her mind. She thought about the way Kelley looked at her, her smile, laugh, hazel eyes and lips. Those lips. She wanted so bad to taste those lips. Her heart began racing and she felt a certain part of her start to throb. She never reacted like this to any of the guys she had been with, not even James. Maybe, it was just her body's way of reminding her that it had been a while since she'd gotten any action or perhaps, it was just Kelley. 

It felt like she had just gotten to sleep when her alarm started beeping in the morning. Gaining her bearings she reached over and turned it off. She stretched herself out before making a quick trip to the bathroom and then into the kitchen to make herself a very much needed cup of coffee and lunches for both her and Kylie. 

She packed up Kylie's bag and then her own before heading into the bathroom and turning on the shower, hoping that the water would clear out some of the cobwebs she was feeling. As she looked at herself in the mirror she could help but notice how exhausted she looked and felt. Damn it, O'Hara, what have you done to me. By the time she finished getting ready, she found that both her Mom and daughter were already up and eating breakfast. 

"Morning." 

Grandma Pat smiled at her, "Morning. You got in pretty late." 

"Yeah, sorry about that." 

"Kasey, you're an adult and allowed to enjoy yourself. Kylie and I were fine, we got home watched a bit of television and then turned in for the night."

"Thanks, Mom." 

"Did you have fun?" 

Kasey smiled and nodded, "I really did; I can't believe that Jen was able to get players from both the Canadian and American teams to join us. I totally thought that it was just going to be her, Ky and me." 

"Kylie wouldn't stop talking about her new friends the entire drive home and as you've no doubt already noticed, she slept in the jersey they gave her. She also plans on wearing it to school today." 

"That's fine. I'm supposed to meet Jen before placement this morning, can you drive Kylie to school today?" 

Grandma Pat smiled and nodded. 

"I have training tonight, so I won't be home until late. Love you." 

"Have a good day, Kase." 

Kasey hugged her Mom and then went over to speak with Kylie, before hugging her and heading out in the direction of campus. 

Arriving at the coffee shop at 6:55, she ordered two coffees and two blueberry muffins and then grabbed a table while she waited for Jen to arrive. She had already polished off the muffin and a good portion of her coffee when the blonde finally strolled in 15 minutes later and took a seat. 

"I would say sorry for being late," Jen let out a yawn, "But really I'm not, it's too early." 

Kasey let out a laugh as she watched her friend devour her muffin. 

Kasey watched Jen finish up before deciding to hit her up with the question that had been on her mind since the previous evening. 

"So, you like Jessie, huh?" 

Jen's face lighting up at the mere mention of her name was enough to establish that that was definitely the case. 

"I know that she's a bit younger than me, but even you have to admit, she's adorable!"

Kasey let out a laugh, "Tell me more." 

"Fine. She's cute, funny, a little awkward and we actually have similar likes and interests. I don't think anything more than friendship is going to come of it but we exchanged digits and we're going to hang before she leaves town. So, enough about me and Jess, Kailen sent me an interesting message last night, anything you want to tell me?" 

Kasey looked at her friend, and took a deep breath, here goes nothing she thought. She filled her in on how Kelley had been looking and flirting with her all night at the restaurant, and afterwards, they went to Parliament Buildings and the Centennial Flame where it looked like Kelley wanted to kiss her. She told her friend that she was attracted to Kelley and it scared her the way her how much her body reacted when she was near. However, she didn't think that "the Kelley O'Hara" would be interested in pursuing anything beyond a one-night stand with her. She rationalized that it was better if she just stayed focused on school, soccer, and Kylie until the teams left town and then Kelley could go back to being an on-screen crush and she could do her thing.

Jen just watched and listened to her speak, smiling at the fact of how openly Kasey was speaking about her thoughts and feelings. She had never seen her so frazzled by something or someone and despite Kasey's act and mention of avoidance, Jen couldn't help herself and was planning on running some interference. She just hoped that Kasey would understand.

Once she was done spewing everything about her evening and Kelley, Kasey had to hurry off so as not to be late to placement. She hugged Jen and thanked her for the conversation before making a beeline to the door and her car, promising to finish up what they had started after practice. 

Jen sat in the shop, finishing off her now cold coffee, before going up to the counter and ordering one to go. As she made the walk through the buildings to where her first class of the day was, Jen contemplated what she should do and then sent a message off to a person that she figured could help. 

Kailen was laying in bed playing on her phone, not quite ready to get up and head down for breakfast when her phone buzzed. 

New Message

Jen: I spoke with Kasey. 

Kai: And??

Jen: She and Kelley went to Parliament and saw the flame. She's confused by the feelings that Kelley brings forward in her but also scared, she isn't interested in being a flavour of the week or one nightstand.

Kai: I get that and understand her hesitancy, but seeing her and KO together last night it was very apparent that they were into each other.

Jen: The logistics suck though, I mean even if they do hit it off; Kelley will be heading back to New Jersey with you soon. 

Kai: How about I see if I can grab KO for coffee and a little chat to find out her side of things. 

Jen: Yeah, that sounds like a plan. Heading into class now, talk later. 

Kailen got herself out of bed, changed and then headed down for breakfast. Walking across the lobby, she ran into Tobin and Christen who had just returned from a walk. 

"S'up, Tobs, Press?" 

Tobin lets out a yawn, "Tired, KO kept me up a good chunk of the night. She wouldn't shut up about Kasey and even made me watch Youtube videos with her. Do you have any idea how many Wild Thing videos there are?"

Kailen let out a laugh. 

"It's not funny." 

Christen smiled, "It kinda is Tobs; I mean, I've known KO for quite a while and I've never known her to focus on someone like she has Kasey. It's actually nice to see her possibly thinking long-term rather than just a one-time thing."

"KO's got it bad! Almost as bad as her singing in the shower." 

They all burst out laughing at Tobin's comment. 

"We need to head to breakfast, Tobs; see you later, Kailen." 

Kailen watches the pair make their way down the hall towards one of the big rooms before then making her own way to the one where the Canadian contingent is having their breakfast served. 

After setting herself up with some breakfast, Kailen decided to send her Sky Blue teammate a message. 

New Message

Sheridan: Meet me for coffee? 

O'Hara: Do you deliver? I don't feel like moving. 

Sheridan: Maybe, if you apologize to Tobin for keeping her up all night. I ran into her and Pressy earlier and she told me that you made her watch videos on Kasey. 

O'Hara: I did and I will when I see her. 

Sheridan: Shouldn't you be at your team's breakfast already? 

O'Hara: Crap! I need to get a move on before Sonny eats all the good stuff. 

Sheridan: Meet me after, I'm in room 501. 

An hour later Kailen and Steph are chilling in their room watching some television when there was a knock at the door. Labbé, who had the bed closer to the door got up to answer it and found Kelley standing there.

"We've been expecting you," the Canadian #1 tried to sound intimidating but failed miserably, and they all laughed.

"I'm going to get straight to the point KO", Sheridan started, "My phone has been blowing up with messages with regards to you and Kasey. I need to know what you are thinking and if you are planning on doing anything about it or not. And need I remind you that Kasey is my cousin's best friend and any choice you make will in likelihood affect me as well." 

Kelley nodded in acknowledgement of Kailen's question and comment. "I'm not going to lie and say I don't find her attractive, because, honestly, she's hot! Normally, my first instinct would have been to take her to bed and be done with her, but after talking and spending time with her last night, I realized that she was worthy of more than that. I mean, she's a good person, funny, smart, from the looks of it an amazing Mom and she's crazy talented; did you guys see the drawings on the wall last night at the restaurant? Those were all done by her. You know when it was time for me to leave her, I didn't want to and that's something that I haven't felt in a long time." 

"KO, after having spent time with her and Kylie this week, I can tell you; Kasey is the real deal and she loves her daughter. She's got her shit together and isn't going to settle for just being a fling or one nightstand. I need you to think about the fact that we are all leaving in a couple of days and you may not see each other after that, so, I'm asking you not to do anything stupid in the meantime." 

"It was pretty funny last night when Kylie asked Ash for a Krieger Pride jersey rather than one of hers." 

Kailen and Steph both nod and laugh, "Yeah, I think she may have hurt Harris' feeling with that." 

"Nah, Ash is proud of her girl." 

"Ok, KO time to go play, the adults need to talk," and with that O'Hara left the room, and headed back to the restaurant to pick up the drawing that she knew was waiting for her.


	13. Chapter 13

KO - WILD CHAT (Don't tell KO!)

_Skykeeper, #1Keeper, Shelly4, and Sinc, Jeffrey and JenS have been added to the conversation by Tobs._

Skykeeper: Thanks for adding us, Tobin

Tobin: np, seemed easier to have one big group rather than all of us messaging back and forth. 

Sinc: Not to mention, Tobin was tired of having her naps interrupted. 

Tobin: @Sinc was not!

Press: Yeah, you were. 

Skykeeper: Just spoke with O'Hara about Kasey. The feelings are there and she seems genuinely interested in her. 

#1Keeper: Agree. 

Skykeeper: Jen, have you spoken with Kasey?

JenS: Kasey is feeling it as well, but not interested in being a one-nighter. 

Alex: Are you guys scheming to get them together? 

JenS: Yep. 

Alex: Not sure that I want to be a part of this conversation anymore. 

Harris: Suck it up, Lex; the rest of us want to see what happens. 

Alex: What's the plan?

Skykeeper: US, you practice tonight?

Harris: Nope!! This afternoon, evenings free.

Skykeeper: I have an idea as to how to get them together, but I'll need some help. 

Press: ?? 

Jeffrey: ??

Sinc: ??

Skykeeper: Jen, what time is your practice this evening. 

Jen: between 5 – 6. Our big game is tomorrow, so Coach promised it would be chill. 

Skykeeper: How does everyone feel about a little soccer tennis? 6 @ the dome.

Skykeeper: Jen can you extend an invitation to Kasey to play with us. 

Jeffrey: YES!! Can I play with Jen? Please?

Tobin: I got Chris.

Alex: Of course, you do Tobs.

Skykeeper: You in Sinc and Shel?

Sinc: Yep

Shelly4: You and me Sinc?

Skykeeper: Ok, so how about these teams -- Jeff/Jen, Tobs/Press, Harris/Morgan, Shel/Sinc, Steph/Me and then round 'em out with KO/Kasey. 

Skykeeper: Teams work for everyone?

Tobin: thumbs up

Let's keep it fun, and remember the idea is to get them talking to each other.

Kasey was at her placement just sitting down to eat lunch when her phone buzzed with a new message.

New Message

Jen: So Kailen and some of the CAN/US players are going to be playing some soccer tennis after our practice. Asked if we were interested in joining, I told them we were. 

Wild Thing: Okay, but I won't be able to stay very long as I've still got a paper to finish. 

Kasey's afternoon at placement was going by very slowly. Currently, she was in a classroom along with 30 students and a teacher. The French teacher has been repeatedly interrupted by trying to figure out which of the students were responsible for throwing erasers and pencils across the room. Kasey couldn't help her id the culprits although she had a pretty good idea as to who the guilty parties were, she hadn't actually seen them do it and wasn't going to assume the worst. 

The class settled down with the lights turned down and the teacher returned to trying to teach them when all hell broke loose once more. As the teacher's voice raised in pitch, Kasey directed a couple of the students to follow her out in the hallway knowing that they were sensitive to noise and was talking with them and reassuring them in hopes of keeping them calm. She heard the classroom door slam behind her and soon afterward the Vice-Principal arrived and let herself in. The students got very quiet once informed that due to their actions they would all be spending the next recess inside with her. Kasey knew this meant that she would also be spending the short break in the classroom with them as well. 

Her day went from bad to worse when the already wound-up class that had already spent their recess inside had a young, and inexperienced teacher for their last class of the day which was drama. 

It should have been a simple enough class – watch a short movie and then answer questions pertaining to it. But, once the lights went out stuff began to fly across the room again. The teacher just sat at the desk not doing anything to help defuse the current situation. Seeing that the teacher didn't know how to handle it, Kasey found herself having to step up and regain control of the group before anyone else got hurt. She sent two of the students down to the office to be checked out and get some ice, before restarting the movie. 

Soon a page came and she was called to the office to fill the Principal in on the goings-on. Kasey reluctantly left the room, but not before popping into her supervisor's classroom and mentioning to her that the teacher needed help with keeping the group under control. 

Kasey filled everyone in at the office as to what had happened, why there were currently two students holding ice packs to parts of their bodies and letting them know she needed help with them. The group of students was already known in the school for being a challenging bunch, full of strong personalities and with the level of escalation and an inexperienced teacher at the helm, it didn't take long before there were 4 adults in the classroom including Kasey. 

3:00 finally came and Kasey was out the door as soon as the buses had departed the school lot. 

Making the drive to the Capital City campus, she drove around until she found a parking spot in the overfilled lot and then made the long walk inside to find someplace to pull up a chair and get to work on her paper. Finding her head not even close to being ready to finish her assignment, she opted to pull out her sketchbook and a protein bar out of her bag, before turning on her favourite chill playlist and grabbing a pencil. 

She had no idea what she was planning on drawing until little by little an image of a teacher hiding under a desk with the students throwing pencils, books and even paper airplanes around her appeared on the paper. She couldn't help but laugh as she added more detail to the sketch along with a bit of colour and then signed her name to it. She was now relaxed, drawing always helped her with that, it was her one true escape, well, one of her escapes, the other being the soccer field. 

Not feeling like doing any work at that point she opted to grab a quick sandwich before then making the walk across campus to the dome. After getting changed and ready for the session, she found that she still had plenty of time ahead of it and decided just to lay back on the bench and get a bit of shut eye before her teammates arrived. 

"Wake up, Wild Thing."

Kasey heard a voice yell and knew it be that of her Coach, slowly she opened her eyes and found a good portion of her team watching her every move and laughing. 

"Sorry, Coach; rough day at placement, won't happen again." 

"It better not or else, you'll be the one running laps at the end of practice instead of your teammates here." 

Kasey nodded and got to her feet, letting out a big yawn in the process. 

Unbeknownst to Kasey, Jen had snapped a picture of her sleeping and posted it to Instagram – Nap Time #tiredWild, #bff, #friendshipgoals #3CCrusaders #KaseyWild #WildThing #WildThingFanClub #soccer #love #tired #college #studentlife. The likes started coming in.

Back at the hotel

Kelley was bored and scrolling through Instagram, when she saw the photo smiled and immediately liked it. She may have also taken a screenshot of it. 

Tobin had mentioned to her earlier about their plans to play soccer tennis with some of their Canadian counterparts and invited Kelley along to join, mentioning that she thought Kasey was going to playing with them. It took very little convincing to get her to agree to join them once she her the name of the purple-haired forward said. 

Under the Dome

Kasey had just sent a cross in when Christina came off her line looking to get her gloves on it. She jumped up and as she came down landed awkwardly on her ankle. "AAAHHHHH!!!!"

The session stopped as the trainers tended to their goalkeeper and helped her off the field and over to the bench to get a better look at it. 

No one had to say it, but they were all thinking it; it was the night before the big game and they may have just lost their back up keeper's services for the match. Hayley had started 6 out of the 7 games this season and was scheduled to start the game the next evening, so they were okay in that respect, but it sucked seeing a teammate hurt. 

Kasey asked if they could switch to shooting, not wanting to chance losing another keeper, the Coach asked Kasey to grab her gloves and get between the posts. She got herself warmed up a bit before then assuming the position. The players lined up to take their final shots on the Captain, holding back somewhat which Kasey appreciated. As usually was the case she saved most of them, forcing her teammates to go for a jog with the exception of Hayley who she always let score on her. Keepers don't make other keepers run; it's part of the unwritten goalkeeper's code. 

As her teammates, including Jen ran their laps, Kasey headed over to the bench to sit down and grab a drink. She heard talking and laughing, as the National players from both sides walked in. They sat down on the benches and put on their cleats.

The group of players ran a couple of laps to get warmed up and then did a bit of stretching.

"We don't have nets, but I figured these chairs would work just as well." Jen pointed to the stack of chairs off to the side of the field. "Can someone help me carry them and set up the courts?"

Tobin nodded, she was in the mood to show off the muscles that she had worked hard for under her muscle shirt. The rest of the group knowing exactly what was happening and why could only laugh at the Thorn's player. 

They set up 3 courts in the centre of the field. 

"We have our teams already picked out, Kasey you are with Kelley, and Jen with Jessie. Two losses and you are eliminated," Sheridan said. 

"We ready to start?" asked Christine. 

"Yeah, just give me a minute to change into a dry shirt," Kasey said. 

She bent over and grabbed a fresh shirt from her bag, setting it down on the bench, before lifting her wet one over her head and leaving her standing in just her sports bra. She then threw the wet one in her bag, and pulled the dry one on. 

Kelley watched every moment of it and licked her lips in the process. "Nice abs, Wild. Maybe if you're good, I'll show you mine." She couldn't help herself. 

All eyes turned towards Kasey and she was thankful that her face was already flushed, so as to hide the blush she knew was there. 

Round One Matchups (Winners in Bold)

Labbe/Sheridan vs. **Harris/Morgan**

 **Heath/Press** vs. Jen/Fleming

 **Zadorsky/Sinclair** vs. KO/Wild

Kelley and Kasey were talking and laughing and there was definitely some flirting going on. The other pairs were keeping a close watch on the two. The plan to get them together was working. It didn't matter to either of them that they lost the first match rather quickly to the Canadian Nationals.

Round Two Matchups (Winners in Bold)

Labbe/Sheridan vs. **Heath/Press**

Zadorsky/Sinclair vs. **Harris/Morgan**

Jen/Fleming vs. **KO/Wild**

A tight match between the young Canadian pair and the veteran pair. Match point back and forth finally Kasey succeeded in placing a header at Fleming's feet and it not being returned. Game KO/Wild. Caught up in the moment Kelley and Kasey celebrate with a hug before separating and looking at each other awkwardly. 

Round Three (Winner in Bold)

 **Harris/Morgan** vs Zadorsky/Sinclair

 **Heath/Press** vs. KO/Wild

Kelley and Kasey continue to move closer to each other during the game. Game point and Tobin places a volley in between the two and they bump into each other, missing the ball and laughing with and at each other. Kelley jumps on Kasey's back and the goalkeeper carries her over to the bench, so into their own world, they don't even care that they've know been eliminated. 

Ashlyn leans over to Alex, "They're like a car accident, you know you shouldn't look but you can't help yourself." 

Alex nods, "That's one way to put it. It's an interesting dynamic between the two of them for sure. Anyway, you ready to mop the floor with Tobs and Pressy?" 

Ashlyn fist bumps her, "Hell yeah, let's do it, Lex." 

Final (Winner in Bold)

Harris/Morgan **vs Heath/Press**

The ever-competitive Alex Morgan didn't want to go down, but ultimately Tobin's touch proved to be too much for them in this game.

After putting everything away and taking part in a semi cooldown the players from the National teams head back to shower and change prior to supper. Jen has disappeared as well, one can only assume with her new Canadian friend, Jessie. 

Kasey and Kelley look around and realize that they are now all alone in the large area. 

"I had fun tonight. I'm really glad to have been able to do this after the crappy day I had at placement." Kasey says as she removes her cleats and socks. 

"Yeah, me too. I'm glad that I came along even if we didn't win. So, umm... Do you want to get something to eat?" O'Hara asks looking over at Kasey. 

"I'm starving, but also in bad need of a shower," Kasey replies to the question.

"Yeah, you stink!" Kelley adds jokingly while flashing her killer smile towards Kasey. 

"You're not smelling like a peach either, O'Hara. Do you want to come to my place?" 

When Kelley gave her a questioning look and didn't respond immediately, Kasey realized the possible implications of what she had just said and smiled. 

"I meant if we go back to my apartment then I can see Kylie before she goes to bed and grab a shower. Not to mention my Mom always cooks extra, so I'm sure there are leftovers I can heat up for us to eat. 

"I'm sure I can even round up something for you to wear, if you want to grab a shower as well." 

Kelley thinking about Kasey in the shower, and wearing her clothes quickly responded, "Yes, let's go." 

They collect their belongings and make their way out to Kasey's car before she drives them back to her apartment. 


	14. Chapter 14

Arriving at the apartment building, Kasey taps her key on the box at the front and they hear a buzz as she opens the door and they then make their way up to Kasey and Kylie's apartment. 

"Mom, Ky, I'm home and I brought a friend with me. Please tell me there are leftovers in the fridge, we're both starving!"

Her Mom appears from the hallway, "Chicken and veggies in the fridge. Kylie is just finishing off some homework." 

Kasey nods, "Math?" 

Grandma Pat nods, "You're going to have to look it over, I really don't understand this new math." 

Kasey laughs as does Kelley, "Mom, this is Kelley O'Hara, she plays for the United States." 

"Nice to meet you Kelley ... Wait, did you say O'Hara? as in the jersey you have tucked in your closet, Kase?" 

Kasey nods as she looks at the floor, embarrassed at being caught. "Yes, Mom." 

Kelley smiles widely, "You have my jersey?" 

Kasey smiles and nods. 

"Would you like me to sign it?" Kelley asks her with a smile followed by a wink.

"Maybe later. Let's eat first," Kasey responded back with a wink and smile of her own. 

Kelley felt her heart race and took a deep breath as Kasey did so.

Grandma Pat watching and listening to the interaction between the two, couldn't help but notice the energy between her daughter and Kelley and decided that it was in everyone's best interest for her to make herself scarce. 

"I'll see you tomorrow, Kase. Nice to meet you, Kelley." 

"Night Mom, see you tomorrow." 

Kasey dished her and Kelley out some food and then after putting the first dish in the microwave decided to go check on Kylie, who had yet to emerge from her room. 

She found Kylie with her headphones in and a book in her hand and tapped her on the shoulder. 

"Hey Mom, when did you get home?" 

"A short time ago. Did you finish your homework?" 

Kylie nods, "Yeah, but can you check and make sure it's right?"

Kasey takes the paper being handed to her and reviews it, "You might want to revisit question 4, but the rest look good. So, there's a guest in the living room." 

"Jen?" 

"No, Kelley." 

"Really?" 

Kasey smiles and nods then watches as her daughter quickly leaves her alone in the bedroom. 

She laughs before making her way back out to the kitchen and scooping the plate out of the microwave before putting the second one in and then delivering the first plate and a fork to Kelley who is currently conversing with Kylie on the couch. 

The three of them watched some television while they ate and all noticed that the station was promoting tomorrow's, "Match of the week, featuring Limestone and Capital City." The station asking fans attending the game and those watching at home to wear green and white to support the home team. 

Kasey finished eating and set her fork down on the plate before setting both on the table in front of her. 

Kelley looked over at her, "You nervous about the game?" 

Kasey nodded, "Yeah, they are a tough team, we barely beat them earlier in the season. Came away from that match with quite a few bruises and scratches."

Kelley smiled and nodded, wanting to reach over for Kasey's hand to reassure her but not feeling the timing was right. 

Kasey stood up and collected the plates from the table, "Is it okay if I grab a quick shower?" 

Kelley nodded, "I was just about to ask if Kylie wanted to play a game of FIFA because she's been bragging about how good she is at it." 

"Can we Mom?" Kylie looked up at her as she asked. 

"Go ahead, but try and keep the noise down so the neighbours don't complain." 

Kasey emerged a short time later wearing a 3C t-shirt and some shorts, her hair damp and messy. Kelley couldn't help but notice the forward's long powerful legs, the shirt that left little to the imagination and how cute she looked with her hair even messier looking than usual. I could totally get used to this view, Kelley thought to herself. 

"Mom, KO cheats!" Kylie yelled out bringing them both back to reality.

"Kylie, you think every time you lose that the other person is cheating," Kasey responded back. "Anyway, it's time for you to be off to bed, you've got school tomorrow." 

"Can't I stay up a bit longer? Please?" 

"Not tonight, Ky. Now, say goodnight." 

Kylie slowly and reluctantly makes her way over to Kelley and hugs her, "Night, KO." 

"Night, kiddo. We'll rematch soon, okay?" 

Kylie smiles and nods before hugging Kasey, "Night, Mom." 

"Night, Ky. I'll check on you shortly. Love you." 

After Kasey tucks Kylie in and shuts off her light she returns to the living room where Kelley is sitting and looking at her phone. 

"I ... um left some clothes and a towel in the bathroom for you if you wanted to grab a shower." 

"Thank you, I'm gonna take you up on the offer because I'm smelling kinda ripe." 

Kasey figured she should get to work on her paper while Kelley was in the shower and pulled out her laptop, setting it on the table before getting down to work. 

Once Kelley was finished showering and drying off, she couldn't help but laugh at the t-shirt Kasey had left for her. It was a 3C one with the name Wild and #5 on the back. She pulled it on and finished getting dressed in matching shorts complete with a 5 on the front of them. She couldn't help but find it a bit ironic.

Making her way out of the bathroom, Kelley found Kasey sitting at her laptop typing away. She took in the woman features. Not wanting to disturb her, but also knowing that they should talk she cleared her throat drawing the college forward's attention away from her screen. 

Kelley walked around the couch and sat down, while Kasey saved her work before closing her laptop and joining her.

They both sat there beside each other rather awkwardly before Kelley decided to break the silence. "Kasey, I really like you; am I wrong in thinking that you like me as well?" 

"You're not wrong. It's just, this all relatively new to me and you're leaving soon." 

"What do you mean by it's all relatively new to you?" 

Kasey looks over at her, "It means that I've only recently come to terms that I'm attracted to women and what I'm feeling towards you is scaring me because I know that you are leaving and I don't want to get hurt." 

Kelley nodded in understanding before moving closer to her and taking her hand, "Kase, I don't want to hurt you. I know I'm only going to be here for a couple of more days, but I would really like to spend that time getting to know you better and see where things go. Is that something that you would be interested in doing?" 

"I think I would like that," Kasey responded back making Kelley smile. 

"Does that mean I can get your digits now?" 

Kasey burst out laughing before agreeing to provide Kelley with her phone number. 

Noticing how late it had gotten and realizing that Kasey wouldn't be able to leave Kylie alone to drive her back to the hotel before curfew, Kelley sent a message to her roommate. 

New Message

KO: I need a pickup

Tobs: I'm with CP, find someone else.

KO: I'm at Kasey's apartment. 

Tobs: What?? Really??

KO: Yes, now come and get me the address is 1111 Random Street, Apt 3 I can't be late for curfew! Message me when you get here.

Tobs: I want details

KO: I know. Get a move on!

Tobs: See you shortly. 

KO - WILD CHAT (Don't tell KO!)

Tobin: KO is at Kasey's apartment!! Taking the van to pick her up.

Skykeeper: That was quick. 

Jen: What? Really? I need details. 

Alex: We all need details. 

Tobin: I'll see what I can do. 

Harris: Can't wait to see how this turns out. 

Sinc: Same.

Jen: If KO hurts my friend, I'm going to hurt her!

Skykeeper: You couldn't hurt a fly @Jen.

Jen: Says the one who cried over a spider in the cabin. 

Skykeeper: In my defence, it was pretty big.

Jen: Uh-huh, not so tough keeper. 

Kasey and Kelley continue to talk about a little bit of everything as they await Tobin's arrival to pick her teammate up. 

New Message

Tobs: I'm here.

KO: Be down in a few.

Tobs: Hurry up!

Kelley let Kasey know that her ride had finally arrived and stood up from the couch. Kasey walked with her towards the door. They stood looking at each other and even though she badly wanted to kiss Kasey, Kelley opted to reach out for her and give her a hug. Comfortable with being held neither of them wanted to be the first to let go. Kelley's phone buzzed once more and she needn't look at it to know it was most likely her teammate telling her to get a move on. She released her hold of Kasey and smiled at her, "Good night, Kasey." As she started to walk out the door, she stopped and turned around, walking towards Kasey she gently pressed her lips on hers and felt an electrical charge rip through her body as she did so. 

Taking a step back, she gave a soft smile and then headed out the door and downstairs to meet Tobin. 

Kasey shut and locked the door behind her and then touched her lips, smiling as reeled in the shockwaves from the kiss. 

Kelley made her way out to the team's rental van and climbed in. Tobin took one look at the current state of her friend and teammate as well as the clothes she was currently wearing and decided that the conversation could wait until the morning. Driving back to the hotel, they parked the van and then snuck in just before curfew and room check. 

In her apartment, Kasey was wide awake and feeling energized. She decided rather than getting up earlier in the morning to finish her paper, she would do it now. Completing it in record time, she then curled up in bed with her phone. Scrolling through Instagram, she found that she had several new followers including Kelley and most of her new friends on the Canadian and United States teams. 

She plugged in her phone and set it on her nightstand, closing her eyes, she smiled and lost herself in thinking about the kiss and Kelley. 


	15. Chapter 15

Kasey woke up the next morning with her room engulfed in daylight. She rolled over and collected her phone; looking at the screen and seeing the time was already 9:30, she jumped out of her bed and yelled out Kylie's name in an attempt to wake her daughter up.

Hearing no noise or a response from Kylie's room, she went there only to find an empty bed and all of Kylie's school stuff missing.

Unsure of what was going on, she made her way out to the kitchen and living room, finding a note placed atop her laptop,

"We thought you could use some extra sleep. I made Kylie a lunch and delivered her to school. We'll see you at the game.

Love Mom

P.S. Kelley seems nice."

After Kasey calmed down, knowing that her daughter was safe and that she was okay to chill out for a bit, she headed into the kitchen to make a cup of coffee and decide how to spend her suddenly open morning.

She was current on all her assignments, finishing off her paper and submitting it the previous evening. She decided to allow herself to indulge in a couple of episodes of Orange Is The New Black before then getting ready for class and the big game.

Getting comfy on the couch with her coffee in hand, she logged on and hit the play button to resume where she had last left off.

A short time later, she was eating her breakfast when her phone buzzed. She assumed it to be Jen but was surprised instead by Kelley's message.

New Message:

Kelley: Good morning

Kasey: Morning, Kel

Kelley: Whatcha up to?

Kasey: Watching OITNB

Kelley: Lol, not what I expected you to say. No classes this morning?

Kasey: Not until a bit later. I think that I'm gonna skip my last one today to prep for the game

Kelley: Probably a good plan. How are you feeling about it? Nervous?

Kasey: Yeah.

Kelley: I have some time before I need to be at practice. Would you like to meet me for a coffee and or breakfast?

Kasey: I don't know, it'd be cutting into my Alex and Piper time, but I guess so. Do you know where the Tim's is on the Capital City campus?

Kelley: No. But I'm sure I can find it.

Kasey: Okay. How about we meet up there in about an hour.

Kelley: It's a date! See you then.

Kasey: See you then. I'm looking forward to it.

Kelley: Me too.

"What's with the smile, KO?" Tobin asked her US teammate and roommate for the trip.

"I'm meeting Kasey for coffee," Kelley responded as she dug out some clothes to put on.

"So, I take it things between the two of you went well last night?"

"Yeah, we went back to her place, had supper, talked, I met her Mom, I played FIFA with her daughter, and we kissed." Kelley's face lit up as she said the last part.

"Kissed? Anything else?" Tobin continues to ask the questions she knew her teammates would want to be answered, and also, she was curious to know herself.

"No, I showered, and she lent me some clothes to put on. I need to get a move on, I don't want to be late."

Kelley headed into the bathroom to get changed for her coffee "date" with Kasey. Reluctantly, she shed Kasey's clothing in favour of some jeans, a t-shirt and a beanie for the outing. She also made sure her go-bag was packed and ready for practice. As she would be heading directly there afterward. She placed Kasey's shirt on her bed, as she planned to wear it later.

"Later, Tobs," she yelled back before heading on her way.

Kasey checked that both of her bags contained everything that she needed to get through her day at school and then also the big game to follow it. After double-checking, she was satisfied with what she saw; she placed them by her front door and then proceeded to get dressed in her team travel wear. She was thankful that she didn't have to struggle with deciding what to wear on her "date" with Kelley and also for the fact that she pulled off the outfit quite nicely. She finished touching up her little bit of makeup and then ensured her hair was nice and spiky with a ton of messy added. She headed out of the bathroom, collected her bags and then made her way out to her car, dropping one of the bags in the trunk of her car before then climbing inside and making the drive to campus.

After asking a few students where the coffee spot was located, Kelley realized she was the first to arrive. She considered placing an order, but being unsure of Kasey's preference decided to find a couple of seats for them instead while she waited.

A few minutes later, Kasey arrived, and looking around, she locked eyes with a particular brunette defender and smiled. She sat down across from Kelley, and they exchanged greetings. After asking Kasey how she took her coffee, Kelley then insisted it was her treat. Kasey asked if she could have a muffin as well, which made Kelley smile in response, "I'll be right back, don't miss me too much."

Kelley returned with the coffees and a blueberry muffin and placed them on the table in front of Kasey.

The two women smiled and laughed as they continued to find things to talk about. Topics ranged from Kelley's family and siblings to their favourite movies, television shows and even to Kasey's love of music and art.

Soon enough, maybe a little too soon for the women's liking, they both needed to head to practice and class, respectively. Reaching down into her bag, Kelley pulled out an envelope. Inside of which were 4 passes for the Canada/US game. "I thought Kylie could bring a friend, and maybe your Mom might like to come as well."

"Thank you, Kelley," Kasey smiled at her from across the table, which made Kelley's smile grow even larger.

"Maybe, you could wear that O'Hara jersey; I hear you have hidden away" Kasey laughed at Kelley's comment and said, "Maybe."

"I still can't believe that my Mom gave me up like that." Kasey laughed when she said it.

"Mom's have a tendency to know exactly what to say to embarrass us."

Kasey nodded in agreement. "I really need to head to class, but I'll see you later, right?"

Kelley smiled and nodded, "Most definitely. Have fun in class."

Even though she wanted to kiss Kasey goodbye, Kelley settled for a hug, as she didn't want to chance someone snapping a pic, and it ending up all over social media. The two parted with promises of messaging each other later.

Kelley arrived at the dome and was immediately surrounded by her US teammates. Word had travelled amongst the group of the blossoming relationship. The ordinarily outspoken player refused to discuss the events of the last 24 hours, but, judging by the smile on her face and the extra spring in her step, they assumed everything was right in KO land.

Practice went on, and even the coaches couldn't help but notice how their usually focused defender was even more so on the day, all the while sporting a huge smile.

Three long hours later

"Okay, ladies, bring it in. Great practice, everyone. Nice work, Kelley."

"Alright, so, we've been invited to attend the Capital City College game this evening, along with the Canadians. Wear your team jackets. Be in the lobby at 6 sharp. We will travel there as a team, but you will be free afterward. No curfew tonight." Jill announced, Now, hit the showers, ladies."

"Yes, Coach."

Kelley, Alex, Christen and Tobin were walking back towards the hotel after practice and came upon the Canadians heading to practice.

"How's it going with Wild, KO?" Kailen asked her.

"Good," Kelley replied with a smile and said nothing more.

"Really, that's all you've got to say? Don't forget I've got ears and eyes on both sides."

"Sheridan lay off. If Kel doesn't want to talk about it, then it's it right." Alex responded back.

"We need to get to practice. See you at the game tonight," Labbe spoke up, and with that, they headed off.

"Well, that was awkward; who does she think she is anyway?" Christen spoke up, with Tobin responding, "Jen is Kailen's cousin and also Kasey's best friend. I think Kailen views Kasey as a de facto member of their family and doesn't want to see her get hurt."

Kelley looked at her group of teammates, "I don't want to see her get hurt or hurt her either. Kasey is different, she's special, and I really like her. Can we please just get a move on back to the hotel now?"

Meanwhile, Kasey had made it through her first class and was sitting in the second class of the day listening. Simultaneously, the instructor read off her PowerPoint about the "Youth Criminal Justice Act" and some recent revisions to it. Kasey, who had already downloaded the slides for the class, and wasn't taking notes, decided to log on to Instagram while the instructor drabbled on.

Kelleyohara

(Insert pic of Kelley wearing Kasey's shirt here)

USWNT heading to the game tonight. Excited to see Wild Thing in action #CapitalCityCollege #3CCrusaders #greenandwhite #KaseyWild #WildThing #soccer #college #USWNT

Kasey noticed that she had a few more followers on her account, most likely due to Kelley's photo.

New Message

Kasey: Nice pic. You look good in my shirt.

Kelley: Just doing my part to support the team.

Kasey: Only the team?

Kelley: Yep, only the team.

Kasey: Ouch

Kelley: Can I make it up to you?

Kasey: How?

Kelley: A good luck kiss?

Even seeing the word kiss on her screen causes a reaction in Kasey, and she wanted so badly to say yes but decided to play coy a bit longer.

Kasey: Tempting

Kelley: I will be there around 6:30 with the team.

Kasey: Maybe, I'll see you then. I'm in class and should be paying attention. Bye, Kel.

Once they got back to the hotel, showered and changed, Tobin had abandoned Kelley in favour of hanging out with Christen in her and Alex's room. Kelley was extremely bored and needed to burn some excess energy off. She messaged Emily and Mal, two of her younger teammates and asked if they wanted to do something. They agreed and decided to head to the mall. Wandering around, they purchased a few items of clothing and some souvenirs. The girls then decided to head towards the food court. On the way, Kelley noticed an art store; after telling Emily and Mal she would meet them in the food court, she went inside. They were curious about her sudden interest in art but didn't mention it, thinking it may have something to do with the latest rumours going around about her and Kasey Wild. Kelley wasn't sure what she looking for but was drawn to a display of leather-bound sketchbooks. She found one with an imprint of a small rose on the front and picked it up; it felt right. She had the staff wrap it for her, paid and then headed back to join Emily and Mal and grab some supper before the game.


	16. Chapter 16

It was two hours before game time, and the stadium and parking lot were already filling up.

Kasey followed the directions of the parking attendant to the player's lot and parked her car. Climbing out, she collected her bag from the trunk before shutting it and beginning the walk towards the entrance. 

A bus pulled up to a stop in front of the doors. Kasey noted the large Lion and Lioness painted on the side of it as she watched the Limestone players disembark, and then make their way through the doors to a series of corridors underneath the facility that led to the change rooms, field and other areas of importance. 

Once the bus pulled away Kasey finished making the walk towards the same doors but stopped when she heard her name being called out. Turning around she smiled when a young girl not much younger than Kylie approached her and stared at her. 

Kasey smiled and bent down, "Hey, what's your name?" 

"Bella." 

"What a beautiful name. Where are your parents, Bella?" 

The young girl pointed to a couple who were walking towards them. "I'm really sorry, she saw you and took off running."

"It's okay, happens to the best of us. Are you guys Capital City fans?" 

"Yeah, we both graduated from 3C. Would it be an imposition to get a picture taken with you, Kasey? If you can't already tell, Bella is a big fan of yours. She's watched all of your videos numerous times and wants to be just like you when she gets older."

Kasey smiled noting the #5 painted on both of the young girl's cheeks. "Of course, but only if you promise to cheer really loud, so I can hear you, okay, Bella?" 

Bella smiled and nodded and they posed together for a couple of pictures before Kasey also signed the game program for her. 

"Thank you so much, Kasey; Good luck, today."

"Thank you for the support. Bye, Bella." Kasey gave the young girl a wave as she walked away from her. 

The security guard smiled as she approached having witnessed the encounter between her and Bella. 

"Good luck, today." 

"Thank you." 

Kasey followed the signage towards the changeroom, stopping along the way to take in some of the pictures that covered the walls of the storied stadium. Many of the names she knew from when she was younger and used to attend football and soccer games there along with a few other events. Much happier times in the Wild household, cheering alongside her parents for the home team. She continued walking down the hallway and entered the designated team change room. 

Looking around the room, she saw the team photos are screwed into the wall above the lockers and smiled. She looked around until she found the stall where the equipment team had already hung up her green #5 Crusaders jersey, with the matching shorts and socks folded neatly underneath and the Captain's armband atop the pile waiting to be placed on her arm. 

On the opposite side of the stall was a black goalkeeper kit with her name and number on the back. Setting down her bag, Kasey removed her underwear, cleats and gloves from it and placed them in their spots within the stall and on the floor in front of it. 

She walked down the hall to the trainer's room and asked about Christina's ankle. The trainer informed her that the backup keeper was unable to put weight on it and that she wasn't cleared to play nor even dress for the game. The plan was for her to get a scan done the following day and then determine if she was going to be out for an extended period of time. 

Kasey understood that meant that at least for the time being she was going to be the backup goalkeeper to Hayley. 

Making her way back into the changeroom, Kasey watched as Coach Smith wrote out the starting lineup on the whiteboard along with the starting formation and sub list. She saw her number starting up front along with the C in brackets beside it designating her as the Captain. Jen would be starting in her usual position, leading the midfield and Hayley's #1 written down in the starting keeper position. 

It got interesting when the Coach began to write the subs on the board and her name and # were listed on the top of the list with a GK designate beside them. If something were to happen to Hayley then Kasey would be leaving her field position to take over between the posts. 

As her teammates started to arrive, she began her pregame routine. She changed into her uniform and danced around to the music blasting through the speakers, made sure to hydrate and grab something small to eat and then as game time got closer she put her earbuds in, switched on her game-day playlist and closed her eyes as began her visualizations. 

Removing her headphones, her teammates knew not to speak with her until she was ready to speak. She went into the washroom and checked herself in the mirror. Taking some deep breaths, she was ready to get out there for warmups. 

Coach Smith gave them a quick pep talk and then headed down the corridor for warmups. Kasey was always the last one to leave the change room, it was her routine and the players knew not to interfere with it. She stood at the door making sure to high-five each of her teammates and encourage them as they headed out. 

Walking down the corridor at the back of the pack, Kasey heard her name being called and then arms wrap around her from behind. Taking in Kelley's scent, she smiled and turned around to face the defender. 

"So, about that good luck kiss?" Kelley smiled as she looked at her and Kasey felt her knees go a little weak at the sight. 

They were standing outside an office, and Kasey suddenly felt brave. She checked the door and found it unlocked, making sure they were alone, Kasey then pulled Kelley inside with her. They looked at each other before leaning in and allowing their lips to meet. It started off gentle, each woman feeling the other out until Kasey felt Kelley's tongue begging for entrance. A battle of tongues and moans quickly ensued as both sought control. 

Kasey felt Kelley's hands travel under her shirt and touch her skin, and let out a moan, causing Kelley to let out a low moan of her own. 

"Ahem, I hate to interrupt but we have to game to play, Wild Thing. Coach sent me to find you because you didn't come out for warmups. Also, next time maybe make sure the door is closed all the way, never know who could be walking by." Kasey smiled, thankful that Jen had been the one to find them in that rather compromising situation. 

"I need to get out there. See you after the game?" Kasey looked at Kelley who nodded knowingly and in agreement. 

They separated from each other, with each heading in separate directions, Kasey out to the field and Kelley in search of her teammate's current location. 

By now, after noticing that they were light a player, Kelley's US teammates were looking for her and assuming that if they found Kasey she would be able to tell them where Kelley was. 

"Worms, where've you been we've been looking all over for you." Kelley smiled at her friends, "Sorry, Janice, I was with Kasey." 

"And what exactly were you doing with her or do we even want to know?" Kelley grins as she looks at Ashlyn, "You don't wanna know, now, do we know where we're sitting and if there's a concession stand nearby?" 

"Only you would be thinking about a beer right now." 

"Actually, Tobs, I wasn't thinking about a beer, mostly about popcorn because it smells really good in here and also because I know we can't drink. I do listen sometimes." 

As Kelley and the rest of the group make their way above ground and find their reserved section and seats, Kasey jogs out and joins her teammates for the conclusion of warmups. 

"Nice of you to join us, Captain," Coach Smith said. "Sorry Coach, female issue, all good now," Kasey responded bac with Jen laughing in the background.

"Female issue, huh? That's a new one. I wonder what KO would think about being compared to a tampon." 

Kasey looks at her friend laughing, "Honestly, I feel as though she's probably been called and or compared to worse things." 

Jen burst out laughing, falling in behind her friend as they complete the warmups.

With warmups now complete, Kasey looked up towards the stands as she made her way over to the sideline. She saw a sea of green and white supporters, with sections of red mixed in, she then noticed a section of purple in the front row. Looking closer she saw a sign "Wild Thing Fan Club". It was filled with staff and students from her school. She smiled and waved to them. 

"Mom, Mom," turning around she saw her Mom, Kylie, and a friend sitting right above the Capital City team bench. She made a heart with her hands for Kylie.

After the formalities were taken care of, the players from both the Canadian and United States team were introduced to the crowd and invited down on the field for a photo op and to take part in the coin flip. Kasey tried to make eye contact with Kelley but found the defender not wanting to return her gaze. She wondered if Kelley had been questioned by her teammates about the earlier encounter. 

Kasey jogged over to the centre circle, joining the referee and Captain from Limestone along with Christine Sinclair and Alex Morgan, chosen to represent the US on the occasion. 

The Limestone Captain winning the toss, opted for her team to start with possession first. Kasey knowing about the stadium and its tendency to cast a shadow over the endzone later in the day, decided to swap sides with hopes that playing into the sun would prove a disadvantage later for the visitors. 

With the decisions made, the Captains and officials pose for another picture together before the Captains make their way over to join their teams for last-minute instructions before kickoff. 

As the National team players exit the field of play and walk up into the stands to retake their seats, Kelley caught Kasey's eye and unzipped her jacket enough so that she could see a familiar shirt underneath it and know what the defender is wearing and who she is cheering for. 

"Don't think I didn't see that, Wild Thing. Should I even ask as to how Kelley has one of your shirts on?" 

"Not the time, Jen. First, we take down the so-called Queens of the jungle and then maybe I'll tell you." 

Jen laughs at her friend, "Now, I'm picturing them all in heels and wigs." 

"Whatever works, so that we can kick their asses." 

Kasey calls her teammates in, "Crusaders on three ... 1 ... 2 ... 3 ...CRUSADERS, LET'S GO!!" 


	17. Chapter 17

Game on...

Kasey takes her place on the field and jumps up and down three times while she waits for the referee to blow the opening whistle. 

"Anyone interested in placing a bet on the winner?" Ashlyn asks the players around her and gets no takers. "What about you KO, you wanna put some money on your girl?"

Kelley looks at the goalkeeper, "Alright, the 20 you still owe me on Kasey and Capital City, winning." She and Ashlyn shake hands, "Deal. Guess I'm cheering for ... what's the other team?" 

"Limestone College, Harris." 

"Right, let's go Limestone!" 

They all laugh at the goalkeeper's sorry attempt at cheering for the visitors. 

The whistle finally sounds and the Limestone Lions player taking the kick-off turns and passes it back allowing them to begin moving forward. The game plan instilled in them by their Coach, to come out flying and catch the home team on their heels. The visitor's pass, pass, pass and one pass too many find Sarah intercepting and looking for someone to pass off to. Not having any teammates making moves, she passes it back to Jen in hopes that the midfielder can get them moving. Jen passes the ball over and then sees the ball passed back to Hayley playing high in the box before it comes back to her. 

Hayley seeing Emily with space in the midfield sends a long kick in her direction and then watches as her teammates join the rush. The Crusaders play the ball back and forth, short passes looking for space but only seeing a wall of red bodies in front of them. Jen accepts the ball and then looking, decides to send a shot from distance and surprise everyone with it. 

Striking it hard, the opposing keeper is able to get her gloves on it and knock it down, but unable to secure the rebound before another shot, courtesy of Sarah comes her way, a body gets in the way of the shot and the ball remains loose in the box until Kasey is able to get her foot on it and direct it to the netting. 10 minutes into the match and the crowd cheers for their hometown team and Captain as she notches her 15th goal on the season. 

A replay of the goal shows on the large scoreboard as the players make their way back to the midpoint of the field for the restart, followed up by the announcement, "Crusaders goal scored by your Captain, #5 Kasey ..... Wild!!" The words "Wild Thing," flash on the board and the crowd gets loud, cheering. 

25 minutes into the game and the Crusaders turn over possession in their own end, with the Lions pouncing on the open ball. A shot on target dings off the post and unfortunately for them the rebound comes right back to a player in red, who is then easily able to tuck it past a prone Hayley, tying up the match at 1. 

Kasey can tell her team is starting to tire with the running game of the opposition keeping them moving. On the backline, Hayley was keeping her teammates in the game, making a couple of difficult saves look routine. Having just knocked a shot over the ball for a Limestone corner, the Crusaders were getting into position with Kasey calling out instructions to them. As the ball came in, Hayley was able to track it and attempted to get her gloves on it, only to have her jump blocked by one of her own teammates, who didn't hear her calling out. The ball went across the box and was headed into the netting, putting Limestone on top 2 - 1 just before the end of the half. 

"These teams are really close in skill, no wonder the match up has received so much attention." 

Kelley nods in response to Alex's comment and adds, "I'm sure Kasey's face being plastered all over the place and on-screen had nothing to do with it." 

Alex looks at her friend and laughs, "You've got it bad for her, don't you, Worms?" 

Kelley looks at her rather sheepishly and smiles, causing Alex to laugh at her. 

Down on the sideline, the players take in some fluids as the Coach's give them instructions. Kasey was distracted, looking in the stands for the hazel eyes and smile she was starting to fall for and not finding them. She smiled and gave a little wave towards her daughter, Kylie's friend Brianna and her Mom before continuing to look around in the crowd. 

"You looking for me?" 

Kasey's face lit up when she saw Kelley emerge from the tunnel, "I was asked to do an interview." Kasey smiled and nodded in acknowledgement. "Kase?" Kasey turned around to see Kelley unzip her jacket, leaving her Capital City jersey in full view.

She rejoined her teammates on the sideline feeling energized by the thoughts of Kelley wearing her jersey and also by the fact that there was no way in heck that she wanted to lose in front of her or the National players as a whole. 

Calling them into a circle, Kasey starts, "Limestone is a good team, a tough team, but we are better and stronger than them. We've beaten them before and we can do it again, play hard, play smart and we will. This is our city, our stadium, our crowd and we will not let them down. Hands in, Crusaders on 3 ...1 ...2...3, CRUSADERS, LET'S GO!"

The second half started off with Crusaders taking it to the Lions, Kasey was all over the field, and the ball seemingly magnetized kept finding her. They charged down the field and set up around the 18-yard line and box. Attempt after attempt was blocked, saved or directed away from harm. After the Limestone goalkeeper directed away their corner, Jen was able to trap it and send it back to Kasey, who then let a shot fly towards the upper 90. The goalkeeper jumped but didn't even come close to getting to it before the ball found its place in the mesh and the score was back level at 2. Kasey celebrated her 16th goal on the season and sitting on another brace. She wanted a hat trick and wasn't going to rest until she got it. 

Jen looking over at her friend deep in concentration, had an idea of what was on her mind and knew she would do her best to make it happen for her. 

In the stands, the US team was cheering and having fun trying to keep Kelley under control as the defender had already ditched her jacket in favour of showing off what she was wearing underneath it. 

Some fans noticing that Kelley was repping the familiar green and white shirt of their team, with Kasey's name on the back began taking pictures and video of her and it and posting them on social media. It didn't take long before commenters began questioning if the two were friends or perhaps there was something more going on between the two women. 

Someone added fuel to the fire by posting some pictures of their coffee date and subsequent hug on the Capital City campus. #OHara, #Wild, #CapitalCity began to trend as more people became invested in the possibility of the two being a couple. Fans began calling them #Kelsey and tagging everything with them accordingly. 

On the field, now, in the 70th minute of play, the referee's whistle sounds out and she draws the ire of the pro-Capital City crowd after pointing to the spot and awarding the Lions a penalty on an extremely questionable call. Hayley charged the referee and was issued a yellow for the act, while Kasey continued to argue that the player in question embellished contact to draw the call. It's to no avail as the referee sends Kasey away and before getting things set up for the kick. 

The Lions Captain, Aimee Drouin steps behind the ball to take the shot. She sends Hayley to diving in the wrong direction before sending the ball to the netting on the far side and putting Limestone back on top by a goal. 

Mere minutes later and things begin to get a bit more interesting as Capital City having already used two of their subs is forced to bring on Lori, an inexperienced defender after Suzie, their right-back was left bloody as a result of a stray elbow making contact with her nose and moving it in a direction that it wasn't meant to. 

With play resuming, Lori promptly coughed up the ball on her first possession and left Hayley with no other alternative than to come racing out and attempt to reach the ball before the speedy Lion forward. Hayley made her move but in the process clipped the opposing player and sent her flying over her. The referee was left with no choice other than to pull the red card from her pocket and show it to Hayley as she got back up to her feet. As a consequence, the goalkeeper was not only out of this game but suspended for the one to follow as well and Capital City would finish the game with only 10 players on the field.

The referee made her way over to the sidelines, "Capital City, you need a keeper." 

Coach Smith nodded and then looked over at her Captain. As Hayley made her way off the field, the trainer ran back into the changeroom and collected Kasey's gloves and her black goalkeeper shirt, bringing them to her. 

Eyes began to go wide and chants of "Wild Thing, Wild Thing" began to fill the stadium as the crowd realized what was taking place on the field below. 

"Grandma, Mom is going to be the goalkeeper, now." Kylie stood and cheered as her Mom made her way over to the sidelines. 

Kelley stood and watched as Kasey removed her Captain's armband and handed it to Jen before her teammates formed a circle around her, allowing her some privacy as she quickly removed her green jersey and replaced it with the black keeper one. Jen then passed her back the armband and she placed it back on her arm where it belonged. She pulled on her rather beaten up goalkeeper gloves, ripping away at the Velcro straps until they were right and tight. 

Kasey looked over at their Coach and nodded before then jogging down the field, shaking out her arms and hands in the process a couple of times before taking her place between the posts. 

Kelley was noticeably concerned about the situation and Kailen seeing her watching the current goings-on, left her group and sat down beside her Sky Blue FC teammate. "KO, she will be fine." Kelley looked at Kailen and took a breath, "I hope so."

Kailen smiles, "Trust me, you have nothing to worry about." Kelley looks at her questioningly before focuses back on the field. 

Of course, Kailen had seen Kasey in action and knew she would be fine, but she never filled her Sky Blue teammate in only a few of her Canadian teammates, who were now on the edge of their seats like most of the crowd in anticipation as to what would happen. 

Play finally got back underway after a lengthy delay with the Lions having a free-kick just outside the box. Kasey did her best to direct the players to form the wall and also reminding the others to watch their players. The Lions players set up behind the ball and when the whistle sounded, exploited space to send the ball, low and hard towards the goal. Kasey got a good read on the play and was able to react accordingly, diving and directing the ball wide and out of play. 

"Damn!" Kailen could only laugh at Kelley's reaction to the play. 

On the resulting corner kick, Kasey was off her line in a flash jumping and grabbing the ball away from danger. Surprising, the players and crowd alike. Waiting for the players to retreat from the box, Kasey sent her players down the field, lined up her receiver and then sent the ball back into play downfield. 

The teams continued to battle for ball possession, with the Lions holding onto it for most of the second half. In the goal, Kasey was getting a workout, as it seemed like her team defence had fallen apart, and the opposition was looking to take full advantage of their tired legs and wanting to test the forward turned keeper. Kasey was solid though and hadn't let anything through.

Limestone looking to add to their lead was making space and pushing the green team back into their zone. Kasey caught a soft shot and held it. Feeling that her team needed a bit of a breather and noticing the opposing keeper was playing high in her box, she wasted no time in punting the ball towards the goal. The ball sailed over the heads of the player's making a hasty retreat, dropping in front of the keeper, and then bouncing over her head as she ran back towards her goal. She gave a good chase but it was clear to all that the ball was labelled for the back of the net. As the Limestone keeper sat on her knees looking at the black and white sphere in the netting, she hung her head. 

In the meantime, Kasey was knocked on her ass as her teammates swarmed their keeper and celebrated the goal. Getting to her feet, Jen smiled at her, "Show off." 

Kasey smiled, "You know it, now get out there and win it!" 

"Yes, Captain, Wild Thing." 

Kasey had tied the score while playing goalkeeper, finishing off a hat trick and securing a spot on the evening news highlight reel. The crowd was on their feet, and going nuts cheering Kasey as was Kelley. 

The game was tied with under 5 minutes to go and getting rough with the tackles and challenges becoming more aggressive, mostly at the feet of the opposition. The referee's whistle sounded out and a Lion's player was issued a yellow card, then after a bit of pushing a shoving, Sarah found her name in the book as well. 

Standing and watching from just above her 18-yard line, Kasey felt helpless. She wanted to be part of the action. Emily went to the ground, struggling to stand back up with having the wind knocked out of her as a result of a knee to the stomach. She shook her head when asked if she needed treatment, knowing that time was already wasting away and they were in a good position to find the winner. 

The referee pulled out her spray and marked the spot where the kick was to be taken and then backed the players up with another white line drawn on the field. Kasey looked to her Coach on the sideline, and with a nod, she ran quickly downfield, calling off Sarah who was about to take it. 

Seeing the black jersey and purple hair run downfield, caused the crowd to get loud once more and rise to their feet. 

"She's taking it," Kelley said loud enough that everyone in close proximity to her heard. Her USWNT teammates and most of the Canadian contingent as well stood up to watch what would happen. 

Kasey yelled out to her players to stay alert, chase and watch for rebounds. She lined up the kick, ran and bent it towards the far post where Emily was making a run. A player in red-headed it out, but not far enough, Jen was able to head it back towards the group of players in the box. Sarah made contact and tried to head it down past the keeper, but at the same time Kasey had snuck her foot in and directed it over to Emily who saw nothing but net as she toed the ball over the line.

With time still remaining on the clock, Kasey ran back to her goal, as the opposing goalkeeper dug the ball out of the net. 

The Lions restarting the game quickly, knowing they were against the clock. Emily leading the front line was able to get the ball and did her best to waste some time by running down the sideline and to the corner with it. 

One more throw-in and pass and the crowd celebrated the final whistles sounding out. 

Game over

Capital City 4 - 3 Limestone

Kasey ran from the goal jumped into Jen's arms almost knocking both of them to the ground in the process. They laughed as she jumped down from Jen's arms and ran over to celebrate with their teammates. Once they shook hands with the members of the opposition they returned to the sideline and formed a circle around their Coach as they passed around water and Gatorade. 

The team completed a quick cooldown and stretches before Kasey was thrown the game ball. 

"I have a feeling that you are going to get a phone call from the administration asking for that ball to put on display." 

Kasey nodded, "They can't have it, this one is for Kylie." 

Kasey made her way over to the stands and asked for her Mom, Kylie and Brianna to be let down on the field. 

She hugged them and handed the ball to her Mom, "Keep this safe for me." 

Patricia Wild smiled and nodded and accepted the ball from her as she watched Kylie and Brianna kick around another one on the field behind them. 

Kasey heard her name being called and walked over to the stands to sign some autographs, she made sure to thank everyone for their support as she did. They laughed at the keeper after she asked to borrow a phone to check her hair was presentable before posing for some pictures with them. 

"Would you like me to sign that for you?" Kasey smiled at the young girl holding up a Wild Thing sign, who nodded. "What's your name?" 

"Kasey." 

"Really? That's my name too. I like your sign, I could see it on the field; because it's so colourful! Good job!" Kasey signed the poster and gave her a high five before moving down the line and signing a few more programs. 

"Good game, Wild Thing," a voice behind her said and she turned around and smiled. "Thank you." They share a quick hug before stepping back from each other. 

"So, were you planning on telling me that you were also one hell of a goalkeeper as well?"

Kasey laughed, "It didn't come up in conversation, but, perhaps eventually it would have come out." 

"Ash hasn't shut up about your goalie goal." 

Kasey laughs, "It wasn't planned, I just knew my side was dealing with some tired legs and wanted to give them a break." 

"Regardless, it was pretty impressive as are you, Kasey Wild." 

They lock eyes and smile at each other. 

"Kase?"

Kasey breaks out of the fog and turns towards her Mom, "Hey, Mom." 

"Hi, Kelley." 

Kelley smiles, "Hi." 

"I promised to have Brianna home soon, so I should head out. Also, Kylie is going to spend the night at my house. I'll see you tomorrow, have a good night, ladies." 

"I think your Mom might be on to us." 

Kasey lets out a laugh and nods. 

"Do you want to come back to the hotel with me? Tobs will in likelihood be with Pressy and I'll have the room to myself. We could order some food and watch a movie. You could umm... maybe stay over if you want, but, no pressure." 

Kasey watches and listens to Kelley speak and decided to take the chance on her and it. "That sounds good, do you mind if I grab a quick shower and get changed first?" 

"That's fine, I'll wait for you over by the player's entrance. I'm assuming you drove here, right?" 

Kasey nods, "I did. We all did, the school wouldn't pay for a bus just to drive us from campus here and back. I'll be out shortly." 

Kasey walks towards the tunnel and heads down the hallway to the changeroom, to shower and change. 

"All good?" Kasey smiles and nods towards Jen as her friend finishing pack up the contents of her stall. 

Kasey walks over to her and sits down, "It's too soon to even think about sleeping with Kelley, right?" 

Jen sits down beside her, "I can't answer that question for you, only you can."

Kasey nods before collecting her towel and bag and making her way to the shower area. 

Jen makes her way outside and sees Kelley waiting there for Kasey.

"Hey, Jen; good game." 

Jen looks at Kelley, "Don't hurt her." She walks away not waiting for a response from the US defender. 

Kelley's phone buzzes and she looks down at the screen

New Message

Tobin: Dude, you need to check Instagram

KO: Why?

Tobin: You and Kasey #Kelsey

KO: What is #Kelsey?

Tobin: Your new ship name

Kelley looks up the hashtag #Kelsey and sees the pictures of her from the game cheering Kasey on in her jersey and the hugs that she and Kasey shared at the coffee shop and after the game. 

KO: Shit, I need to tell her, what's going on.

Tobin: Good luck bro.

KO: Thanks, Tobs.


	18. Chapter 18

Kelley stands outside the entrance, walking around in circles as she debates how to tell Kasey about what is currently happening on social media regarding the two of them and their possible relationship.

She is interrupted by a couple of people stopping her processing and asking if she can pose for a picture with them. She does her best to put on one of her megawatt grins as she speaks with them and then takes the picture with the group. 

"Good luck against Canada, Kelley." 

"Thank you." 

"Does that happen a lot?" Kelley turns and smiles when she hears Kasey's voice. 

"Does what happen a lot? Me getting recognized or taking pictures with fans?"

"Both."

"It really depends on where I am as to how much I'm recognized. Today was one of those days where I was shown on the screen and interviewed at the half about playing here back in 2015, so more people recognized and stopped me. But I'm not like Alex or Pinoe, where I'm recognized everywhere I go. So, are we ready to get out of here?" 

Kasey nods and leads the way to her car, noticing that Kelley has become extremely quiet and leaves space between them as they progress through the lot. She begins to wonder if the defender is having second thoughts about inviting her back to her hotel room. Once they are inside the car, Kasey sticks her key in the ignition to start it up and then turns towards Kelley. 

"What's going on? Have you changed your mind about me? About us?"

Kelley reaches over for her hand and shakes her head, "No. But we do need to talk about something, and I'd prefer to wait until we are at the hotel to talk about it, okay?" 

Kasey is concerned but noticing the dip in the usually confident player's body language, she nods and puts her seatbelt on before driving both of them to the team's hotel. 

The car ride is painfully quiet, so Kasey reaches for the dial and puts on some music to break the silence. 

Arriving at the hotel, Kasey gives her keys to the attendant before making their way inside the front doors. Once inside, they see a large group of fans sporting US apparel in the lobby and a few sporting the familiar red and white of Soccer Canada. 

Looking around, Kelley reaches into her bag and hands Kasey her keycard. "Go to my room, I'll be there soon, and I promise I will explain everything when I get there."

Kasey does as Kelley asks and makes her way over to an open elevator before riding up to the floor where her room is located. Doublechecking the number on the card sleeve Kasey then lets herself in and anxiously awaits Kelley's arrival. 

Kelley slowly walks across the lobby after seeing the elevator doors close on Kasey and makes her way over towards them. As she suspected would happen, the fans notice her and stop her autographs and pictures. 

Once she can get away from them, Kelley then heads upstairs to her and Tobin's room. She knocks on the door and waits for Kasey to let her in.

The door closes, and Kasey looks at Kelley, now clearly frustrated and upset by what has happened and how Kelley is treating her. "You need to start talking right now because if you don't, I'm out the door!"

Kelley leads Kasey over to the bed, and they sit down.

Kelley looks at the carpet before beginning, "Tobin sent me a message earlier ... apparently, some fans took pictures of us hugging at the coffee shop and posted them, along with some of me wearing your shirt and cheering for you at the game. Questions and rumours are circulating about the extent of our friendship/relationship and wondering if we are dating. They've even given us a ship name #Kelsey." 

Kelley can tell that Kasey is processing what she just heard.

Kelley continues ... "When we arrived at the hotel in the lobby, there was a group of fans, and I figured the chances were pretty high that they would recognize me - which they did. I didn't want them to have the opportunity to question us or even take our picture until we had talked about things. I'm used to having my picture all over social media, it goes along with the territory of my chosen profession, and well, I've been told I'm kinda hot. Anyways, I wasn't sure how you felt about it or us or anything and didn't want to subject you to anything unnecessarily. I'm sorry if I made the wrong choice, but it felt right in the moment." 

Kasey smiles with the realization that everything Kelley said and did was in consideration of her feelings and protecting her from unwanted attention. She leans over and kisses Kelley on her cheek, "Thank you." 

"Kelley, I appreciate you being honest with me about everything and protecting me from it. I know that we've only known each other for a short time, but I've really enjoyed getting to know you better. I don't know what we have or don't have at this point or if anything will come out of it besides perhaps friendship. It's all slightly confusing at the moment, and I have not only myself but also Kylie, school, and my future to consider, and I really don't think that it's a good idea to be all over social media. I would, however, like to see where the next few days take us with a request to be mindful and keep things on the down-low." 

Kelley smiles and nods, "So are hugs acceptable? Or are we talking no PDA whatsoever?" 

"Friends can hug; hugs are fine," Kasey says, giving Kelley a wink as her stomach lets out a grumble. 

They both laugh, "Hungry?" 

Kasey nods, "Yeah, I seem to recall you promising me food." 

Kelley laughs, "Suggestions? I mean, I guess we can't exactly be seen eating together if we want to stay off the radar." 

"I noticed a pizza place down the block. Are you okay to have a cheat night?" 

Kelley nods, "Pizza sounds really good right now." 

Kasey stands up, "I'll go and grab us a couple of slices and drinks." 

Kelley stands up and reaches for Kasey, bringing her into her, gently kissing her lips and smiling, "Kase, I want you to know that I've really enjoyed spending time with you and Kylie and getting to know both of you better as well. It's weird, you know, I've never felt this strongly about someone after only knowing them for a couple of days." 

Kasey smiles at her before turning back towards the door, "I'll be back soon." 

Kasey makes her way out of the hotel and down the block, ordering their slices and then waiting for them to be heated up before making her way back. As she waits and walks, she does her best to process everything before returning to Kelley. 

As she waits for the elevator to return to the lobby, she runs into Kailen and Steph, amongst others, as they return from having supper out. 

"Way to make us keepers look bad out there today, Wild. C'mon, really? As if you decide to score a goal on a televised game." 

Kasey laughs, "I really wasn't looking to score, I simply wanted to clear the ball out of my end, and the wind caught it and took it for a ride." 

"Yeah, a ride past the goalkeeper." 

"Kasey isn't the only one to have scored a goal in this elevator, Steph." 

Steph shakes her head, "I've told you before, goals scored in shootouts don't count, Sheridan!" 

"You're just jealous, Steph." 

Kasey and Kailen both laugh at the Canadian #1. 

Kailen looks down at her bag, "Let me guess supper for you and KO?" 

Kasey nods as the doors open, and the Canadians step out, "Have fun with KO." They laugh as they walk away, making it seem as though they're privy to an inside joke that Kasey isn't.

Kasey shakes her head and thinks to herself, "Keepers are a weird bunch." Her eyes get big, "Oh, wait ..." 

When she gets back to the room, she finds that Kelley has changed into joggers and has a UA t-shirt on. Kasey looks at her and says, "I liked it better when you were wearing my shirt."

"I can put it back on if you like. But it's kind of sweaty now," Kelley responds.

"Nah," Kasey says shaking her head, "I forgot to ask if you had a preference, so I just got a couple of slices of cheese. Hopes that's okay with you." 

"It's fine, I'm not big on loaded slices, so just cheese is perfect." 

Kasey unpacks the bag and sets the contents down on the bed, before sitting down beside Kelley. 

"What are we watching?"

"Anger Management?" Kelley asks

"Sure" Kasey answers even though she has already watched it several times.

Laying on the bed beside Kasey after they finish eating, Kelley can't wait any longer, her senses and body aroused by the mere smell and presence of the woman. 

She thinks back to their office makeout session and finds herself licking her lips wanting more. 

Turning over to face Kasey, it's clear the feelings and desires are mutual as their eyes lock before they quickly move closer to each other to allow their lips to touch and lock. The kissing and touching begin gently at first but quickly escalates once Kelley licks Kasey's lip seeking and gaining entrance. They engage in tongue play for several minutes, allowing their hands to wander. 

Kelley pulls back to catch her breath before then pushing Kasey on her back and straddling her hips. She takes a moment to look at the beautiful woman underneath her before leaning forward and reconnecting their lips feeling parts of her body react like never before. She kisses down Kasey's chin and then elicits a low growling moan as she begins placing a trail of kisses down her neck. She feels Kasey's hands grabbing her neck and pulling her closer as their lips and tongues do battle once more. 

Both continue to grind against each other as the need to experience each other's touch becomes overwhelming. Kasey feels Kelley's hand slip underneath her shirt and her thumb begins to stroke and tease her abs. As much as she wants, no needs things to go further something about the moment just doesn't feel quite right. It takes everything in her to say the words, "Kel, stop. Please." As Kasey deals with the tears threatening to fall from her eyes, Kelley processes the fact that she thinks that she just heard the woman underneath her ask her to stop. 

She looks up and sees the look of sadness and question on Kasey's face and climbs off her, lying beside her. 

"Kase, you okay?" 

Kasey shakes her head and softly lets out, "I got scared. I've never been with a woman." 

"I hope you know that I would never force you to do anything you weren't ready for," Kelley looks at her as she says it. 

"I know, I'm sorry," Kasey responds back. 

"Wanna talk about it?" Kelley asks as she moves closer to Kasey and wipes away the tears falling from her eyes with her thumb.

Kasey takes a few breaths as Kelley does her best to comfort her.

"I got pregnant my senior year of high school with Kylie. Her father, James was my first boyfriend and he left me after he found out I was expecting. His family doesn't even recognize Kylie as one of their own. I went through an extremely difficult and dark time while pregnant and even after having Kylie. After I had Kylie the last thing on my mind was dating as I was too busy working trying to keep food on the table and a roof over our head. I worked 2 sometimes even 3 jobs at a time and my Mom stayed with Kylie. My co-workers and some friends set me up on some dates with guys, but it never felt right. I have always found women attractive, but only recently admitted it. Jen was the first person I spoke to about it and I guess now, you're the second. Although, it's safe to assume that the National team players from both sides have clued in as well. If I'm being completely honest, I've had a crush on you for quite a while, but never figured I'd get the chance to meet you let alone have those feelings reciprocated. It's all overwhelming and I'm sorry to burden you with everything. If you like I can leave now." 

"Kasey, I don't want you to leave. I want you to stay here with me and listen. I know that I don't have the best reputation when it comes to relationships and the media has always made me out to be a partyer and a player, but that's not the real me. Yes, I admit that I've been with my fair share of women and that's not something I'm proud of, but, much like you, I think we've both been searching for the right person and or time to be true to ourselves. Kasey since I met you, I haven't been able to get you off my mind. I feel a connection with you. I enjoy spending time with you and I want to get to know you better. If you aren't ready to be physical, then I'm willing to wait as long as it takes for you to be ready." 

"You're going to get bored of me pretty quickly." 

"Well, you've already held my attention longer than most, so I'd say that's a good start. Now, I don't know about you but I'd really like to put another movie on to watch because I didn't really see much of the first one. 

Kasey nods, "You really aren't how they portray you are you?" 

Kelley laughs, "If you are referring to the whole Frat Daddy persona, then yes, that's one hundred percent me but a lot of the other stuff isn't. Now, Wild Thing how about you come here and we watch that movie?" Kelley opens her arms for Kasey to slide into before they select another movie to put on. 

Soon with both women feeling vulnerable but safe with each other and in each other's arms they fall into a deep, content, sleep. 


	19. Chapter 19

The next morning, Tobin, Christen and Alex decide to head out on an early morning coffee/tea run. After seeing Ashlyn and Pinoe in the hallway they invite their teammates to join them. Pinoe decides to pass on the offer of going but asks that they bring her back something. 

"Can we stop at my room? I wanna grab my hoodie and wallet." 

"Make it quick, Tobs." 

Tobin swipes her keycard and opens the door to her room, smiling as she sees Kasey and Kelley asleep in the bed together. She puts her finger in front of her face and nods to her teammates indicating that they should take a look. 

"They look so cute and happy together." 

"They really do, Alex. It's nice to see KO happy." 

"We should get out of here before we wake them up." 

As they move towards the door, Kelley opens her eyes and seeing the beautiful woman sharing her can't help but smile before leaning over and kissing her. 

"Awwww." 

Kelley turns around and notices the small group of her teammates standing there watching them. 

"What are you guys doing here?" 

Tobin lifts up her sweatshirt, "I just came to get my shirt, they followed me in." 

Christen looks over at her, "Really Tobs, you signalled for us to come in and see them." 

"Yeah, Tobs." Ashlyn makes a face as she says it, getting her own look from Tobin. 

Tobin turns back towards Kelley, "I take it that the talk went well?" 

Kelley nods, "It did. Thanks again for the heads up, Tobs." 

Tobin nods, "I'm glad it did."

Alex interrupts, "No, we're all glad it did. Tobin filled us in." 

Kasey hearing voices turns over and opens her eyes. Expecting only to see Tobin, she's surprised to see the extra players in the room.

"Morning, everyone." 

Kelley turns over and pulls Kasey in for a hug before placing a kiss on her cheek, "Good morning beautiful and Happy Birthday!" 

"Thank you."

"It's your birthday?" Alex asks to which Kasey smiles and nods. 

"Happy Birthday," the members of the group respond with Ashlyn proceeding to break out into a horrible rendition of the birthday song, making everyone laugh at her. 

"We were on our way out to get tea, well, coffee and tea, you guys want to join us?" Christen asks.

"Kase, don't you have class this morning?"

"Normally, I'd have class from 11 - 1, but this week we have a guest speaker, so it's optional and I wasn't planning on going. Not gonna lie, a coffee sounds really good right about now." 

Alex reaches for the door and opens it, "Make yourselves presentable and meet us down in the lobby; we can all get coffee together." 

Kasey smiles at Kelley, momentarily losing herself in the defender's hazel coloured eyes as her smile is returned. 

"As much as I'm enjoying what we currently have going on, we really should get up and ready. Alex is rather impatient and if we don't show up in the lobby soon, she is going to start messaging and calling me until we do." 

Kasey lets out a chuckle, "Okay." 

"Do you need some clothes to wear?" 

"Maybe a shirt if you don't mind; I forgot to throw an extra in my bag."

"Sure thing." Kelley climbs out of the bed and makes her way over to the small dresser, pulling open a drawer and then tossing a US soccer t-shirt Kasey's way. She collects some clothes for herself to change into before then heading into the bathroom to get changed and ready. 

Kasey climbs out of the covers and pulls out what she needs to get changed from her bag, along with her deodorant, toothbrush and hairbrush setting them on the bed beside her. 

Swapping out her clothes, she makes sure to put on extra deodorant in hopes of not smelling too bad around Kelley or making her shirt smell. 

Once she is ready, aside from what she needs to do in the bathroom, she decides to give her Mom a quick call and check-in while Kelley does her thing in the bathroom. 

"Morning, Mom." 

"Hey, Kasey; Happy Birthday!" 

"Thanks." 

"Kylie is already at school if you had called hoping to speak with her." 

"I was actually just calling to check-in with you and see how Ky was." 

"She is fine, in fact, she was up and ready early for school today." 

"Wow, I wonder what brought that on?" 

"Not sure. Are you still with Kelley?" 

"Yes. I'm actually going out with her and a couple of the other girls to grab a coffee and hopefully something to eat as well."

"Speaking of eating, I'm making my famous lasagna for supper and your daughter has requested that a chocolate cake be made for the occasion." 

Kasey laughs, "Of course, she did. That kid would eat chocolate for breakfast, lunch and supper, given the chance."

"That she would. If she isn't busy this evening, why don't you ask Kelley if she'd like to join us for supper." 

"I'll ask her. I should go, I still need to finish getting ready and I'm short on time. Love you, Mom." 

"Love you, too, Kase." 

Kelley wraps her arms around Kasey, "Everything okay? I'm assuming that you were speaking with your Mom, right?" 

Kasey nods, "Let me just finish up in the bathroom and I'll explain on the way to the lobby." 

When Kasey emerges from the bathroom, Kelley is waiting for her and passes over her jacket and purse. 

Kasey zips up her jacket, covering the borrowed shirt up, tightens up her shoes and then slides her purse over her shoulder. 

"Ready?" Kelley asks as she opens the door. 

"Let's go." 

As they await the elevator and ride down, Kasey decides it's a good time to ask Kelley about possibly joining in on the birthday supper. "Kel?" 

"Yeah?" 

"My Mom is making lasagna for supper and chocolate cake for dessert. I was wondering if you're free to join us for supper." 

"If I wasn't, I'd free up my calendar for you. As it is, I am and would love to join you for supper. Also, you had me at cake, but don't tell my coaches or teammates, okay?" 

Kasey laughs at her as they make their way out of the elevator and into the lobby. 

"Took you guys long enough! Pinoe's been asking where her coffee is." 

"Then perhaps Pinoe should have gotten off her ass and gotten her own coffee, Harris." 

Ashlyn shrugs and nods, "That's pretty much what I already told her." 

The women are all sitting in the coffee shop enjoying their chosen drinks and in Kasey and Kelley's case having missed breakfast some food as well. 

"So, what are your plans for today Kase? Is there any place you wanted to go or anything you wanted to do today? Or are you sick of me already and planning on booking it given the chance?" 

Kasey smiles and laughs at Kelley, "I haven't reached the point of wanting to book it yet, but I'll let you know when I do. Honestly, I had thought of heading to Gatineau Park and checking out the Carbide Willson Ruins today. It's a short hike in, there's a waterfall there and the ruins are awesome. Would any of you be interested in joining me? 

"A hike sounds like fun, there isn't too much walking or climbing involved is there?" 

Kasey shakes her head, "No, there's a bit of a hill but nothing too major and I'm fairly certain that athletes of your calibre can handle a 3km hike." 

"Is your girl calling us out, KO? Cause it kinda sounds like she is." 

Kasey laughs, "Maybe a little, but, it's beautiful there and I'm sure that you would enjoy it and being one with nature." 

"I'm in, it sounds like fun. Tobs is as well." Tobin looks at her girlfriend and decides to keep her mouth shut even though she really doesn't want to go. 

"I'm in and I'm sure that some of the others would be interested in the change of scenery as well. Jill was looking for something that we could do for a team bonding activity, we should send her a message and ask for permission to go as a team."

"Would you be okay with the team crashing your plans, Kase?" 

Kasey smiles and nods, "I wouldn't have mentioned it if I wasn't."

"Okay, then, I'll send Jill a message asking her what she thinks of the idea." 

New Message

O'Hara: Coach, I heard that you were thinking about some team bonding activities and I have a suggestion. My friend Kasey Wild was planning on going hiking in Gatineau Park today, specifically, the Carbide Willson Ruins and I'm wondering if we could get permission to go with her or maybe go as a team?

Coach Jill: A hike sounds like a good bonding opportunity, it's an off day so I will make attendance optional. Find out how many are interested and we can coordinate staff and transportation. Also, Kasey is welcome to join us and I'd like to meet her. Get back to me ASAP with numbers and I'll set the wheels in motion.

O'Hara: Thank you, Coach. I'll send a message out to the girls now and let you know. 

Kelley tells the group that their coach has authorized the outing, and Kasey is more than welcome to join them but that she needs a headcount to finalize the arrangements. 

Ashlyn places the order for Megan's coffee and while they wait for it to be prepared, Kelley sends out a message to the team chat. 

USWNT Chat

O'Hara: Hey guys, I've already spoken with Jill has she has authorized an outing to Gatineau Park to do some hiking this afternoon. Attendance will be optional as today is a scheduled recovery day. Please let me know if you are interested in joining as I need a final headcount in order to coordinate transportation with Jill. 

Morgan: I'm in. 

Heath: Count me in

Press: Me too

Pugh: Sounds like fun

Sonnett: I'm in

Harris: I'm in if Crystal is. 

Naeher: I've got a stack of books calling my name. I'm out

Horan: I'm in

Lloyd: I would join but I have obligations today. Have fun ladies

Sauerbrunn: @AbbyDK and I are in

Ertz: I'm in, I love hiking!

Dunn: Let's do it!

O'Hara: Okay, I will let Jill know who all is coming. 

O'Hara: Dawn asked me to remind everyone to dress appropriately. No sandals, or bare feet @Tobs. She will provide us with snacks and water.

O'Hara: Meet in Lobby @1:00. 

Kasey and Kelley sit on the end of the bed in the hotel room. 

"Sounds like a good chunk of the team are in for the hiking trip."

"I'm glad. Listen, I should probably make a trip home and get changed into more appropriate hiking wear." 

Kelley nods, "Probably a good idea." 

They stare at each other before leaning in and sharing a kiss. Kasey rather reluctantly stands up and collects her stuff before heading out the door. 

Once in her car, Kasey can't resist sending Kelley a message

New Message

Wild Thing: Be back soon. Try not to miss me too much.

Kelley reads the message as it crosses the screen, smiles and shakes her head, "Damn, this woman is something else." 

"You talking to me?" Tobin asks as she changes her clothes. 

"No Tobs, I was just talking to myself." 

"Let me guess, Kasey?" 

Kelley nods before laying back on her bed to chill for a bit. 

Kasey arrives back at her apartment and finds that her Mom is already baking the cake, and gathering supplies to make the Lasagna.

"Hey, Mom."

"Hey, Kase. I was expecting you back so soon."

"I'm going hiking with Kelley and her team in Gatineau Park. Just came home to shower, and change. Will be home in plenty of time for supper."

"That sounds like fun, don't forget to bring your camera"

"I won't. Hey Mom, can we talk for a minute about Kelley and me?"

"Kasey, it's okay. I know all about you and Kelley, I'm not blind nor oblivious."

"What exactly do you think you know?" 

"I've seen the way you look at her and the way you light up when she's around. You have developed feelings for her haven't you?" 

Kasey nods, "Yes, but she leaves in a couple of days." 

"Kasey, haven't you seen the way that Kelley looks at you? She's clearly feeling you as well. If the two of you are meant to be, you will find a way to make things work." 

"It doesn't bother you, that I'm attracted to a woman?"

"It doesn't matter to me if you find love with a man or a woman as long as you are happy. Everyone deserves to love and be loved."

Kasey hugs her Mom and wipes away at the tears falling from her eyes, "I love you, Mom." 

"I love you, too. Now, you best not keep Kelley waiting." 

Kasey lets out a chuckle as she makes her way into her bedroom, stripping off the clothes she is wearing in favour of grabbing a quick shower and then putting a fresh set on. 

New Message

Wild Thing: You were right when you said my Mom is awesome. We just had a chat about me and us.

Kelley: How did that go? I know you were concerned about her reaction to everything. 

Wild Thing: She already had figured out that there was something going on between us and is completely fine with it. I'm just packing a bag and I'll be back soon. XO

Kelley: See you soon. XO


	20. Chapter 20

Upon arriving back at the hotel, Kasey finds a group of familiar faces standing and waiting in the lobby area. 

Scanning the area, she locates Kelley speaking with Mal and Emily and makes her way over towards them.

Apparently, word has spread amongst the players that she is not only accompanying them on the outing today but that it is also her birthday. She is stopped several times and congratulated on her performance during the game and wished a happy birthday. 

Kelley finally noticing Kasey's arrival and her current predicament makes her way over towards Kasey to help her out. Kasey smiles as she sees Kelley maneuvering her way through her teammates to reach her, "Hey." 

"Hey there; I was just starting to wonder if I was being stood up by you." 

Kasey looks at her and shakes her head, "Not a chance."

They share an embrace but refrain from exchanging a kiss or any other form of contact, fully aware that their every move is currently being watched by Kelley's USWNT teammates. 

Alex moves away from her group and over to them, pulling Kasey into a hug, "Happy Birthday, again." She winks at Kasey, "I really just came over to attempt to draw some attention away from the two of you." 

"Thanks, Janice." 

Alex smiles and nods. "That's a pretty big camera case you got there, Wild, you sure you know how to use it?" 

Kasey looks at Alex straight-faced and responds back, "Bigger is better when it comes to a camera or lens and Alex, I know how to use my equipment."

They all burst out laughing at Kasey's response. 

"Worms, you may have finally met your match." 

Kelley looks at Kasey and smiles and nods in response to Alex's comment. 

"Okay, ladies, bring it in. Just a few things before we get on the bus. It goes without saying, even though I am saying it; stay together and act professionally at all times. Dawn has prepared suitable snacks and water for each of you, so please make sure that you see her once we get to the park, understood?" 

"YES, COACH."

"Good. Heath, I understand that you speak some French, which may come in handy while we're in Quebec." 

"Oui, oui, Coach!" Tobin replies, causing the group to all laugh at the player. 

"One last thing before we board, O'Hara and Wild, I would like to speak with you for a few moments on the bus." 

"Yes, Coach." Kelley and Kasey respond in unison as the comments begin to fly around the room that the two are already in trouble.

"Alright, everyone the bus is open, let's get on board and have an enjoyable afternoon." 

The players and staff members make their way outside and find their places on the bus. 

Kelley and Kasey take their seats at the front of the bus across the aisle from the Coach of the United States Women's National Team, Jill Ellis. 

As the bus begins the drive towards Quebec and Gatineau Park, they wait and ponder what the conversation will be regarding. 

"So, Kasey, that was quite the game you and your team played yesterday. I just wanted to tell you that I have in fact watched some of your game highlights and clearly, you have some skill with the ball at your feet. I was very impressed by how you took command of the goal and also the leadership you displayed while on the pitch. It was very apparent that your teammates respect you and your authority as their Captain. You made quite the impression on our team and staff members and they haven't stopped talking about you. Ashlyn even expressed concern for her job until she was reminded that you were Canadian."

"Actually, Coach Jill, I have dual citizenship. My father was born and grew up in the United States." 

"Please, whatever you do, don't let Ashlyn hear that or she'll cry to Pinoe and then Pinoe will come to me and nobody wants to listen to her whining. Keep that between us, okay?" 

They both nod. 

"In addition, I've been made aware of the rumours circulating about the two of you and the nature of your friendship/relationship. Provided they don't interfere or affect your play, O'Hara; I will refrain from making any further comments about them at this time. However, should it become an issue I will not hesitate in sanctioning you, Kelley. Do you understand?" 

"Yes, Coach." 

"Alright then, have a good day, ladies." 

Kasey follows Kelley back towards the back of the bus and takes a seat beside her. 

"Is Jill always like that?"

Kelley shakes her head, "No. Usually, she takes a hard line on everything. I think that means she likes you." 

"What's not to like?" Kasey responds back with, hoping that Kelley won't have a comeback for it. 

They sit back and relax for the balance of the rather short drive to the park.

Once they arrive, the bus finds a spot to park in the lot and secures the necessary permit to stay there for the duration of the team's trip. 

The door opens on the bus and the players and staff disembark and take in their surroundings. They collect their drinks and snacks from Dawn and gather around. 

"What's Plage O'Brien?" 

"It's a public beach, there's a path that cuts through the trees and leads to the beach in that direction. The trail that we want is the one over on the right side of the parking lot." 

They make their way across the parking lot and begin the trek into the bush to the ruins. 

Kelley holds Kasey back and gives her a quick kiss. 

"C'mon, lovebirds, we're waiting on you." 

Once they start walking, Kasey pulls out her Nikon and begins taking some pictures of the scenery and players around her. As she turns to the side to take a picture of a downed tree, she catches Kelley smiling at her and can't resist snapping a quick pic of the beautiful sight. 

Soon they arrive at the ruins, and it is even more beautiful there than Kasey remembers. When she had been there previously the water level and flow were extremely low whereas today's is just the opposite and the waterfall is flowing nice and strong. Some of the players decide to brave the cold temperature and play or pose in the water and she smiles and laughs as she takes pictures of them acting like kids, splashing around. 

Others decide to sit off on the rocks on the opposite side of the ruins and eat their snacks. Seeing Tobin with her arm around Christen and looking so happy and content at the moment, Kasey can't resist taking their picture. 

"Kase, can you take some pics of me with the ruins in the background?" 

"Yeah, just be careful on the rocks. I don't want to see you fall or get hurt." 

Kelley hands her phone over as she slowly makes her way across the rocks. Kasey takes a few pictures of her with her own phone and then a few higher quality ones with her own camera. 

A few of the other players ask Kasey if she can take their pictures as well before Jill approaches her with a request to take a group shot, to which she happily obliges.

Kelley approaches Kasey as she stands on the small bridge, taking pictures of the water. "Beautiful." 

"It is, eh?" 

Kelley laughs, "I meant you, Kase. You're beautiful and I really wish that I could kiss you right now." 

Kasey smiles, "I wish you could." 

They join their hands on the railing and look out over the water below them. Unbeknownst to them, Alex taking some pictures down below sees them and can't resist taking a picture of them and their moment. 

As they begin to make their way back down the trail to the awaiting bus, a young couple approaches the group. 

"Excuse-moi, est-ce le chemin vers les ruines?" 

Kasey upon hearing the question responds, "Oui, suivez le chemin à droite" 

"Ah, ok merci. Bonne journée." and with that couple continues on their way.

"You speak French?" Kelley looks at her surprised as do a few of the other players.

Kasey smiles and nods, "I'm not as fluent as I once was, but, I can still get by. Living here, it's important to be able to speak both official languages." 

Kelley leans over and whispers in her ear, "It's sexy." Which causes Kasey to blush. 

"I'm more than just a pretty face, O'Hara," Kasey says loud enough for the group around them to hear. 

"That you are," Kelley thinks as she nods. 

The players continue the walk back to the bus, and feeling brave Kasey and Kelley join their hands together while they walk at the back of the pack. Alex once again takes another picture of the two of them. She's seen Kelley through a lot in their years of friendship, including many relationships that didn't work out and the resulting heartbreak, but she has a feeling that Kasey is different and that her friend may have finally found her match. 

Now back at the hotel, Kasey and Kelley are in her hotel room chilling. 

"Kel, we have some time to kill before we need to leave for supper, any ideas?" 

Kelley gives her a grin before pushing her down on the bed, "Maybe one or two." 

After they hold and kiss each other for a bit, Kelley surprised Kasey by getting up and walking over to her dresser and pulling out a present. 

"Happy Birthday," she says handing Kasey the package. "I hope you like it."

Kasey unwraps the sketchbook, "It's amazing, but you didn't need to get me anything." 

Kelley shrugs, "It called out to me when I was inside the art store, so I had to get it." 

"I'm sure it did. Thank you for the sketchbook, Kelley and also for today, I've really enjoyed spending time with you and your teammates." 

"You're welcome and I'm glad, for what it's worth I think that my teammates already consider you one of us. A few probably like you more than me." 

Kasey laughs, "I doubt that, who could possibly resist the O'Hara, charm?" 

"You think I'm charming, do you?" 

"No. I'm one of the few who are immune." 

"No, you're not." Kelley gives Kasey a smile and look that makes her feel strange feelings inside her. 

They spend a bit more time, getting to know each other a bit better, before finally deciding to make the drive back to Kasey's apartment. 

Kasey opens the door and is immediately met by the yelling and screaming of Kylie and her friend Brianna, playing a FIFA match on the screen. 

"Hey Ky, how was your day at school?" 

"Good, Mom. Hey, Kelley." 

"Hey, kiddo." 

Grandma Pat makes her way out of the kitchen, "Supper is just about ready, just heating up some garlic bread to go along with it." 

Kasey hears laughing and finds Jen and Jessie walking out from her room, with the Canadian player wearing on her shirts and them laughing. 

"S'up, Jen, Jessie?" 

"Hey, Wild Thing. Hope you don't mind but Jess had a bit of an accident with her drink and I told her she could borrow one of your shirts." 

"Dare, I ask what happened?"

Kylie turns around, "Jen, hit Jessie's glass with her elbow while we were playing and sent it flying all over Jessie and on the floor." 

Kasey laughs, "Sounds somewhat familiar." 

Jen laughs and nods. "I owe you a glass, it didn't survive." 

"It's okay, they are odds and ends anyways. I guess I missed the memo about it being a party." 

Grandma Pat shrugs, "You always say I make too much food, this way everyone gets to eat." 

With only 4 chairs at the table, they borrow a chair from Kylie's room, so the adults can sit at the table together while Kylie and Brianna eat on the couch and watch a show. 

"So what's this I hear about you joining the US team in Gatineau Park today?" Jen asks Kasey

"Yeah, we went to the Carbide Willson ruins it was fun. The water flow was amazing and I took lots of pictures." 

"And showed off her French skills," Kelley adds, causing Kasey to smile.

"How have your sessions been going this week, Fleming?" 

"Good. Did you guys get to do the school visits and Parliament Buildings tour as well?"

"We did some school visits, but no tour." 

"Oh, that's too bad. We took a picture with the Prime Minister while we were there, he's super nice." 

With the lasagna, salad and garlic bread polished off, Kasey sits back as her Mom places a cake complete with candles in front of her. The group sings for her before Kylie tells her to hurry up, make a wish and blow out the candles. Kasey looks over at Kelley, silently making her wish before blowing out the candles. 

"What did you wish for?" Kelley asks her afterward.

"If I tell you it won't come true," Kasey answers.

"I know what I would have wished for and I'm thinking no hoping that you were wishing for the same thing." 

"I guess time will tell." 

Kylie pulls her over to the couch for presents. 

She gets clothes and Tim's gift card from her Mom and Kylie as well as a hand-drawn card with a purple-haired soccer player on the front of it from Brianna. 

"That was before I saw you play in goal." 

"It's perfect, thank you, Brianna." 

Jessie passes over a bag and Kasey smiles and laughs when she pulls out a Canadian team jersey complete with her name and number on the back of it. "It's from all of us, Happy Birthday." 

"Please tell them that I say thank you very much." 

"I will." 

Last but not least, Jen passes over a box and smiles as she does so, "I may have had a bit of help picking it out." 

Kasey opens the box and finds a pair of brand new keeper gloves, complete with the name Sheridan stitched into them. "Tell Kailen, I said thank you." 

"We both agreed that your old pair was well past their prime and needed replacing." 

Kasey nods, "New gloves haven't exactly been a priority. Not when someone, not naming names keeps growing out of their clothes and cleats." 

Kylie smiles as the group looks at her. 

As it begins to get later on in the evening, the two National team players aware that the following day is a game day, need to get back to the hotel in order to ensure they are rested before the big game. 

Jen offers to drive both Jessie and Kelley back to the hotel and save Kasey the extra trip back and forth. Jen and Jessie each give Kasey a hug and let Kelley know they will wait for her in the car. 

Kelley comes over to Kasey and wraps her in a big hug, Kasey forgetting she has an audience, proceeds to kiss Kelley on the lips. "Mom!" she hears from behind her and gives a deer caught in the headlights look towards Kelley. 

Kelley leans over, "Call or message me later, okay?" 

Kasey nods and watches as the defender makes her way out of the apartment. 

As Kasey tried to gather her thoughts as she approaches her daughter and Mom, she is thankful for the fact that Brianna's Mom picked her up earlier in the evening. 

Grandma Pat sensing this conversation needs to take place between the two Wilds' gives Kasey a hug and lets her know that she will see them tomorrow. 

Kasey takes a seat beside her daughter on the couch. 

"Mom, what's going on with you and Kelley? Are the two of you dating? Some kids at school have been asking me and there are pictures on the internet of the two of you together and do you like girls?" 

"Ky, slow down and take a breather and I'll try and explain, okay?" 

Kylie nods and waits for Kasey to speak.

"Kelley and I have been spending quite a bit of time together and to answer the question, yes, I like girls and I really like, Kelley. The pictures that you most likely saw are ones that were taken when we had coffee together on the 3C campus or from when she was cheering at my game."

"So, are you dating?" 

"Honestly, Ky, I'm not entirely certain of the answer to that question. Would you have an issue if I said yes, that we were in fact dating?" 

"Kelley is funny and she's an awesome soccer player and she makes you smile and laugh. It's all good, Mom, you deserve to be happy."

Kasey hugs her daughter and kisses her on the cheek, "Thank you, Ky. Can I ask a favour of you?" 

"What's that?" 

"Do you think it would be possible for you not to talk to anyone about Kelley and me? We are in the very early stages of something that we're still figuring things out. How about if there is more than just a couple of dates between us, I will tell you, okay?" 

Kylie nods and hugs her back, "Love you, Mom." 

"Love you, too, Kylie Jade. But you aren't staying up any later, now get ready for bed and I'll be in in a few to check on you." 

Kylie stands up and decides not to argue or ask for a few minutes, before making her way back into her bedroom and getting ready for bed. 

Once Kylie is all tucked in and asleep, Kasey goes through her regular before bed routine of checking the locks and turning the lights off. She finishes up in the bathroom, before then climbing under the covers of her bed and letting out a yawn. 

New Message:

Wild Thing: You still awake?

Kelley: Yes. How did things go with Kylie? Is she okay with us?

Wild Thing: She questioned me about if we were dating or what exactly was going on between us. I wasn't sure what to say. 

Kelley: So what did you say? 

Wild Thing: The truth, that we had been hanging out together and that I liked you. 

Kelley: I like you too. I should really get some sleep, but how about we meet up in the morning for a coffee and talk more about us and things. 

Wild Thing: Sounds like a plan. Have a good sleep, Kel. 

Kelley: Night, Kase. 


	21. Chapter 21

Kasey turns over and shuts off her alarm; a smile runs across her face when she thinks about Kelley. She grows excited about seeing the American player again when they meet up for coffee in a little bit. 

The sound of her phone ringing so early in the morning startles her, and her first thought is of concern for her Mom, but she is surprised to find instead that Kelley is calling her. 

"Morning, Kel." 

"Morning beautiful, I'm afraid I won't be able to meet you for coffee this morning after all. I kinda forgot that today was game day, and I have team obligations and meetings." 

"It's okay, Kelley, I understand." 

"I don't suppose you would consider coming to the game early so that I could see you? And maybe even wear your O'Hara jersey." 

Kasey laughs, "I'll think about it, or maybe I could wear my new Canadian one instead."

"Please wear mine."

"Okay, I will. I can't wait to see you play. I already promised the girls that we would leave early so they could watch the warmups and maybe get their picture taken with Marie - Eve Nault."

"Your passes will allow you down on the field if you get to the stadium early enough, show them to security, and you should be able to watch the warmups from the sidelines." 

"The girls would love that." 

"And I'd like to see you before the game, so it's a win, win, right?" 

"I'll see you soon then. Bye, Kelley." 

"Bye, Kase." 

A few hours later, after making a stop to pick up Brianna, they drive to the stadium. Arriving and seeing how busy it is, Kasey is thankful that included with the passes for the game was also a parking permit. Finding the designated lot, she parks her car, and they make the short walk through the crowd to the security gate. 

"Hey, you're Kasey Wild, aren't you?" the security guard asks, and she smiles and nods. 

"I worked your game the other night, had a front-row seat for your goal. So, I see you're all wearing passes. Do you want me to show you where to stand for the warmups?" 

Kylie and Brianna both smile and nod, "Yes, please." 

Kasey smiles, "They're pretty excited about the game." 

"It should be a good one. Follow me. When the warmups are done, just come back to the gate, and someone will show you where your seats are. Enjoy the game." 

"Thank you." 

Kasey immediately feels out of place in the sea of red and white while she wears the opposition's colours. 

As members of the Canadian team walk past on the way to the field, Kylie calls to them and gets high fives, as does Brianna. Kasey makes sure to document the encounter so she can send it on to Brianna's Mom later. 

"You seem to be wearing the wrong colour there, Wild. Didn't you get the memo that we wear red? Or well in Steph and my case purple, but still, you get what I meant." 

Kasey smiles and laughs at Kailen, "Special request. Thank you for the gloves; they fit perfectly." 

"You're welcome. I had a few extra pairs, and I noticed that yours were looking a bit worn. I figured you could do with a replacement." 

"I've had those for a few years, and they definitely were needing to be replaced. Not starting today?" 

"No, Steph is starting. I'm just going to sit on the bench and look pretty. I've got a few minutes before I need to get warmed up; how would the two of you like to show me what you got?" 

Kylie looks at Kasey, "Can we, Mom, please?" 

"I'll keep an eye on them, Kase." Grandma Pat responds.

"Okay, but the two of you listen to Kailen and Grandma." 

The two girls nod and then take off running with the Canadian goalkeeper. 

As she watches and laughs at the girls playing around, Kasey doesn't notice that some of the American players have now started to emerge from the tunnel for warmups as well. 

"Would you like me to sign that jersey for you?"

Kasey smiles and turns around to face Kelley, "Maybe, later." 

"I'm sorry about this morning; it really couldn't be helped." 

"It's really okay, I understand." 

"I have to get out there for warmups, but how about a good luck kiss first?" 

Kasey laughs, "We can't exactly do that out here, Kel." 

"Come with me." Kasey follows Kelley back into the tunnel and then allows her to wrap her arms around her before placing a soft kiss on her lips. Kelley steps back, and they smile at each other. 

"Ahem!" They both turn and look towards the noise, relieved that it isn't a member of either of the teams. 

"Jen, you really need to work on your timing." 

"Umm, perhaps you need to learn how to hide better or better yet, focus on the task at hand and not getting your hands or tongues on each other." 

Kelley laughs, "Okay, I'm out of here. I'll see you after the game, Babe." 

"Good luck, Kel." 

Kelley smiles as she makes her way out and onto the field for warmups. 

"Did she just call you, Babe?" Jen turns to look at her friend. 

I'm pretty sure she did," Kasey thinks that she very much liked the way it sounded coming from the defender.

"Where are you sitting?" 

Jen flashes her pass and smiles, "I'm sitting in the section with you guys, front row by the bench; Jessie hooked me up." 

"Do I want to know what you did in return for it?" 

"That's for me and her to know and you to hopefully never find out." 

"Please tell me you did not sleep with the baby of the Canadian team?"

"Really? What do you take me for? All Jess and I did was talk and kiss, once or twice. And what about you and Kelley?" 

"We didn't have sex; we just slept together in the same bed." 

"Uh-huh, have you and she talked about what happens next? Or if there is a next?" 

"Not yet. Maybe we will after the game. I really like her, Jen." 

"I know you do." 

"Come on; I need to save my Mom from the girls and find our seats." 

"Maybe on the way, we can find something red to cover that jersey you're wearing with." 

Kasey shakes her head and begins to walk away from Jen, who quickly follows behind her. 

After everyone has their picture taken with former Canadian player Nault, they make their way to their seats in time for the announcements to begin. 

"Welcome everyone to the first match of the Inaugural Can/Am Cup, featuring the Canadian and United States Women's National Teams. Over the next two months, the teams will play each other a total of three times, with the winning side taking home the trophy. The second match of the series will be played at Audi Field in Washington D.C. in 3 weeks' time, with the final game of the series, taking place at BMO Field in Toronto in 6 weeks time.."

"And now, ladies and gentleman, here are today's starting lineups ... 

United States

Alyssa Naeher, Kelley O'Hara, Julie Ertz, Abby Dahlkemper, Becky Sauerbrunn, Crystal Dunn, Morgan Brian, Tobin Heath, Alex Morgan, Megan Rapinoe (C), Lindsay Horan.

And now for Canada

Stephanie Labbe, Christine Sinclair (C), Shelina Zadorsky, Diana Matheson, Janine Beckie, Kadeisha Buchanan, Allysa Chapman, Ashley Lawrence, Desiree Scott, Sophie Schmidt, Nichelle Prince

Please remove your hats and rise for the playing of the National Anthems of the United States of America followed by the Canadian Anthem."

The fans watch on as the two team captains exchange pennants, complete the coin toss and selection of sides before posing for a quick picture with the officials.

Kick-off 

The US comes out flying, and in the 2nd minute of play, Canada shows their nerves by turning the ball over in their end. Tobin is able to gain possession of the ball for the visiting side and sends a cross into the box where Lindsey Horan out jumps the Canadian defenders and directs the ball down and past Labbé to give them the early lead. 

After the initial breakdown, the Canadians tighten up their defensive coverage and are able to limit the high flying American side to just one goal in the half. 

The teams break at the half, with the United States holding the one-goal advantage over the Canadians. 

The television cameras pan around the stadium, and the crowd cheering as the players make their way back onto the field for the second half. A keen eye spots Kasey standing behind the bench and cheering while wearing an American #5 jersey and zooms in on her and Kylie. Within minutes there are screenshots and pictures all over social media of her cheering for the opposition. 

KelseyFan1

(Insert picture of Kasey here)

#Kelseyisreal, #KaseyWild, #KelleyOHara, #3C, #CapitalCity, #USWNT, #CanAmCup

Much to Kasey's disappointment, Kelley is subbed off in the 65th minute of play in favour of Emily Sonnett and takes a place on the bench beside her teammates for the rest of the game. 

The balance of the second half sees the teams exchange changes, with Alyssa Naeher showing off her hands and keeping the Canadians off the board in the 77th minute off a Shelina Zadorsky strike from a distance that was earmarked for just inside the post. 

Finally, in the 89th minute, Alex Morgan seals the visitors' victory when the Canadians are unable to clear their line. 

As the final whistle sounds out, the United States takes the victory. 

Final Score

The United States 2 - 0 Canada. 

After the game, the players stay on the field, taking pictures with and signing autographs for the fans. While Jen makes her way over to the Canadian side of the field, Kelley walks over to where Kasey and the girls are and invites them back down.

Seeing Tobin nearby, Kylie and Brianna take off running towards the star player and ask her if she can show them some tricks. 

Kelley approaches Kasey and hugs her; once again, their moment is captured and quickly makes its way onto the internet. 

"Good game, Kel." 

"Thanks, I was hoping to play the full 90, but Jill wanted Sonny to get some time in." 

"It's okay, you played really well, although I think you probably got away with a foul on Beckie." 

"She tripped over her laces." Kelley smiles as she says it causing Kasey to laugh. 

"Anyway, I need to go and do a cooldown with the team and get showered and all smelling good. We are having a team supper back at the hotel, but would you be interested in coming afterwards and hanging out?" 

"I wouldn't want to interfere with anything team-related, Kel."

"It's fine. We are free to do want we want tonight because most of us are flying out and heading back to our NWSL teams sometime tomorrow. And, I'd really like to spend more time with you, we could have a couple of drinks and you could sleepover, so you don't need to worry about driving afterwards." 

Kasey looks at Kelley and feels the butterflies when she sees her smile at her, "I need to check if my Mom would be okay to stay with Kylie tonight. Can I message you shortly and let you know?" 

Kelley nods, "Either way; we are for sure hanging before my flight leaves tomorrow, right?" 

"Yes, I haven't forgotten." 

"Good. Then I guess I'll either see you later or tomorrow, bye Kase." 

Kasey watches as Kelley joins a group of her teammates on the field for a cooldown. 

"You okay, Kasey?" 

Kasey fights back the tears as she turns towards her Mom, "It's her last night here; she leaves tomorrow. Do you think that you could stay with Kylie tonight so that I could stay with her?" 

"Of course." 

"Thank you." Grandma Pat hugs her daughter, knowing that she has a lot currently weighing on her heart and mind. 

After wrangling up the girls, they make the drive home, dropping Brianna off on the way. 

Once back at her apartment, Kasey sends her supervisor a quick message letting her know that she won't be in for placement the following day before packing an overnight bag. 

New Message

Wild Thing: Everything is good for tonight. What time should I come and should I bring anything with me?

Kelley: Just you. 8 should be good. 

Wild Thing: Okay, I'll see you then. 

Noting that she has time to kill, Kasey decides to send Jen a message and hope that her friend isn't otherwise occupied. 

New Message

Wild Thing: I'm so confused right now. 

Jen: What's going on?

Wild Thing: Kelley

Jen: Kase, it's pretty obvious to everyone that there's something between the two of you. The real question is, what are you going to do about it? 

Wild Thing: She's leaving tomorrow. 

Jen: And? Ever hear of a thing called a long-distance relationship? 

Wild Thing: I don't know if she'll be up for that or if I'm up for it. 

Jen: You'll never know unless you ask and are willing to try. Now, go and get your girl!

Wild Thing: Thanks. Hopefully, I'm not walking into heartbreak. 

Jen: I'll be here if you need me, but I don't think you will. 

Kasey makes sure that Kylie has everything that she needs before collecting her bag and making a return trip to the team's hotel. 

She does her best to keep her head down as she walks across the lobby and over to the bank of elevators. Stepping inside, she presses the button that corresponds with the floor that the team is staying on and then tries to focus on her breathing and the ball of nerves knocking around in her stomach as the numbers getting higher. 

With a beep, the doors open, and she steps out and looks down the long empty hallway before slowly making the walk towards Kelley's room. When she gets closer, she can hear laughing as the door to the room is propped open. Letting herself in, she finds Kelley sitting back against the headboard with a beer in her hand. Tobin and Christen are in a similar position on the opposite bed but with soft drinks in their hands and not alcohol. While Alex, Ashlyn and Pinoe sit on the floor downing beers of their own. 

Kasey takes off her jacket and drops it as well as her bag off, and then slips off her running shoes before then taking the empty place beside Kelley on her bed. Kelley leans over and gently kisses her lips, "Beer?" 

Kasey smiles into the taste of beer already on Kelley's lips and nods, "Yes, please." 

"Ash, pass one over for Kase." The goalkeeper grabs a can and sends it Kelley's way, who then hands it to Kasey, "Canadian beer is so much better than American." Kasey smiles and nods in agreement. 

"Okay, so now that Kasey is here, can we finally chose a movie?" Alex asks.

"My vote is still for Finding Dory," Tobin says. "Toby, we've already watched that a couple of times, " Christen says. "I know, but I like the whale," Tobin responds to her. 

"Have you guys watched Baywatch?" Kasey asks them and is met by a couple of heads shaking.

"Chicks in bikinis, I dig it," says Ash "Don't tell Ali, I said that."

"The one chick in it is kinda hot," says Kelley, earning her a look from Kasey.

"Ok, so Baywatch?" They all agree.

Two hours and a few beers later, the movie is now over, and the players decide to play a game of truth or dare to pass the time before they head off to bed. 

"Alex, truth or dare?" Christen asks

"Truth."

"What was the most embarrassing moment of your life?

"When I tripped and fell going up the stairs to receive my golden boot award."

"Yep, that's still being played on YouTube," Ashlyn adds.

"Ash, truth or dare?" Alex asks

"Dare."

"I dare you to strip down to your bra and boxers and run up and down the hallway, twice."

"Running, really? I'm a keeper, and I've already had how many beers?" 

"Suck it up, Harris, run, or you owe me a $20." 

"Urgh! Fine, let's get this over with." Ashlyn stands up, and they watch her strip down before exiting the room and completing the required task. Alex has her phone out and records the events to perhaps send them on to Ali at a later time. 

Once she is redressed and takes a long drink, Ashlyn turns towards Tobin. 

"Tobs, truth or dare?" 

"Truth."

"Excluding Press, who in this room do you think is hot?"

"Alex," Tobin responds so quickly to the question that the heads all turn to look at her while Alex can't help but smile at the fact that her friend finds her hot. 

"Chris, truth or dare?" Tobin asks

"Truth."

"Have you ever had a sex dream about me?"

"Yes. In fact, more than once, and if you're good, I'll tell you about them later." Christen says with a wink. 

Tobin stands up, "We're done now, right?" 

They laugh at her eagerness now to finish the game. 

"Toby, I haven't had my turn; sit back down." 

"Yes, Chris." 

"Whipped!" 

"Shut up, Pinoe. No one asked for your input."

"Pinoe, truth or dare?" 

"Dare." 

"I dare you to text a random number and tell them that you're in love with them." 

"Oh, you're on, Pressy!" 

Megan takes out her phone and sends the message, which is immediately met back with one saying, "Who is this?" 

They all laugh before moving on. 

"Kasey, truth or dare?" Megan asks, and Kasey debates her choice, not sure what the player will ask her to do but feeling brave, thanks to the alcohol now flowing through her system. 

"Dare."

"I dare you to give Kelley a hickey."

"Seriously?" Megan nods, and Kasey looks at Kelley. 

"Just do it, Kase, or she'll never shut up about it." 

Kasey moves closer towards Kelley and pushes the defender's hair away from her neck and shoulder. She locks eyes with Kelley before kissing her on the lips and then picking out a spot just above Kelley's collarbone to leave her mark. 

As she licks and sucks away on the area, she hears Kelley let out a moan underneath her and can't resist staying there a bit longer and leaving a larger mark on her. Satisfied with her work, Kasey then kisses Kelley and can tell she definitely isn't the only one affected by it. 

"Okay, that was fucking hot! Didn't know you had it in you, Wild." 

"It's your turn, Kase." 

"Kel, truth or dare?

"Truth."

"What's going on with us?"

All of them, sensing the change in the room with the question, decide that it's a good time to vacate before things get any more intense. 

Pinoe, not wanting to leave, has to be pulled out of the room by Ashlyn and Alex, "I want to see what happens."

"It's not our place." 

"Fine."

Alex returns to her room along with Christen and Tobin, who now hasn't a room of her own, not that she minds as she is surrounded by, in her own words, hot women. 

Going through the pictures on her phone, Alex selects the two she took of Kasey and Kelley at Gatineau Park and sends them to her friend. 

New Message:

Janice: Worms, this is the happiest that I have ever seen you - DON'T SCREW IT UP! 

(Attach pictures from Gatineau Park here) 

Kelley looks at her phone on the nightstand as it buzzes and sees the pictures. 


	22. Chapter 22

Kelley looks over at Kasey and takes a deep breath, "Truth, huh?" 

Kasey nods, "Yes, I think we owe it to ourselves and each other to be open and honest about everything." 

"Okay. I've never been good at expressing my thoughts and or feelings, but I'll try my best." 

"That's all I'm asking for." 

"Kase, I feel a connection with you that I've never felt with anyone before and it's scary, but in a good way. I know that we haven't known each other that long but honestly, I can't seem to get enough of you. In the past, I've always been focused on the physical aspect of a relationship, and not the actual connection; with you, it's the exact opposite. I'm not saying that I don't want to sleep with you, because, that would be a lie, but I'm fine with just talking and touching and forming a starting point towards something that could be longer than just a one-time thing. I've been told in the past that I'm not the relationship type, but, I find myself really wanting to try for you and us. I know that it isn't ideal to start a relationship when we are both going to be in different places and well, even different countries for that matter, but, what would you think about the idea of giving us a try?" 

"I thought you said you weren't good at expressing your thoughts and feelings?" 

Kelley lets out a chuckle, "I may have had someone recently give me a much-needed nudge." 

"Should I even ask?" 

"Alex sent me a couple of pictures she took of us when we were in the park and it made me realize that I'm not ready to give you up." 

"I don't want to give you up either, Kel." 

"So, is that your way of saying that you want to try and do the long-distance thing?" 

Kasey rather than answering the question instead places her hand on Kelley's jaw and leans over until their lips meet. Kelley lays back on the bed and pulls Kasey on top of her where they continue to kiss until both need to come up for air. 

"So, I'm thinking that was your way of saying yes, am I correct?" Kelley smiles at her as she asks. 

"Yes. The past few days with you have been amazing and I really want to see where this takes us." 

"I'm glad we're on the same page, beautiful." 

"Me too. You have no idea how much I've been struggling with my feelings the last few days." 

"I think, I have a pretty good idea because I've been feeling it as well." 

Staring at each other, they smile before rejoining their lips and sharing a few more kisses. 

"I can't help but notice how incredibly sexy you look in my jersey, Babe, but I'd really like to see what's underneath it." Kelley gives one of her million-dollar smiles as she says it causing butterflies in Kasey's stomach to surface. 

Kasey smiles, "Is that your way of asking me to take my shirt off, O'Hara?"

"Yes, but only if you want to." 

Kasey sits up and slowly begins to lift her shirt up, but only enough so that it reveals the black lace bra, that she's now glad she had the foresight to put on. 

Kelley watches her every move and can't help but nervously lick her lips at the sight. Kasey smiles at her and Kelley feels her heart begin to race even more than it already is. "It's not nice to tease, Wild."

Kasey smiles once more and laughs before lifting the shirt over her head and throwing it down on the floor. 

Kelley responds by letting out a moan, before lifting Kasey off her and then laying her on her back on the bed. She begins placing kisses down Kasey's chin, neck, shoulder and collarbone while gently massaging her breasts over the top of their covering. Hearing Kasey let out moans under her, fuels Kelley to do more and want more. She continues her path down and places a trail of kisses between Kasey's breasts before moving down to get her first touch and taste of the well-defined midsection that she earlier caught glimpses of and worshipping them, much to Kasey's delight. 

As Kasey struggles with the growing pool of wetness accumulating between her legs, she is brought back to reality when Kelley's hands find their way to the button atop her jeans and release it. 

"Kel." 

Kelley hearing her name stops what she's doing, assuming that Kasey isn't ready to go any further and is in inturn surprised when Kasey pulls her towards her and looking at her through dark eyes, requests that she remove her own shirt. To which Kelley responds by removing her own shirt and tossing it to the floor beside Kasey's long since discarded one. 

Chest to chest the kisses begin to get more heated and the need for more soon takes over. As Kasey struggles to alleviate the throbbing between her legs, Kelley makes her way to the top of her jeans once more and makes eye contact with her looking for and listening for any signs of resistance to which she finds none. 

Kelley unzips the jeans and lifts Kasey's hips up before then sliding them down her legs. They soon end up amongst the growing pile of clothes on the floor. 

"Kel, you have too many clothes on," Kasey says grabbing the waistband of the joggers that Kelley has on. 

Kelley nods before then allowing Kasey the freedom to pull them down and off of her. Kasey gasps for air as she sees the beautiful woman in front of her. Never has she been so utterly and completely turned on as she is now, she can feel the wetness dripping between her legs and needs relief from the throbbing and soon. 

"Kel, I need you," Kasey's bra is quickly discarded along with Kelley's leaving the pair in just their underwear. Kelley brings her lips up to Kasey's and the kisses and touches become more aggressive with both of their bras soon finding their way into the pile on the floor. 

Kelley licks, sucks and even bites the nipples and breast under her while her hand teasing away at the saturate fabric that remains between her and what they both want. Her finger slides under it and strokes the wetness it meets there, sending Kasey whirling with a simple touch. 

"Kase?" 

Kasey barely registers the fact that Kelley is seeking permission before simply nodding in her direction, unable to find words at the moment as Kelley quickly removes the last obstacle. Kelley lets out a moan of her own as she runs her fingers through the moisture, before Kasey's hand reaches for hers and guides it where she wants it. 

Kelley allows her fingers to tease her a bit longer, before then lifting Kasey's legs up at the knees and positioning herself between them. With her first swipe of the tongue, she can't help but let out a laugh as Kasey just about jumps off the bed. She moves her hands to hold Kasey down as tastes the juices flowing out from her. "So wet," Kelley mumbles as she continues to run her tongue over every crevice and fold, eliciting deep, loud moans as she does. 

Removing her mouth temporarily, Kelley slides a finger inside Kasey finding and stroking the spot, she knows will set the beautiful woman under her off. She inserts a second finger and can tell that Kasey is getting close by her ragged breathing and when she digs her heels into the bed. Attaching her mouth to the bundle of nerves, she hears Kasey let out a whimper, and then an, "OH GOD, OH GOD, KELLLLLLEEEEYYY," as she's consumed by her orgasm. Kelley waits for her to relax before then withdrawing her fingers from inside her. Once she does she can't resist licking them clean before then using her tongue to clean Kasey up. 

As Kasey lays back, breathing hard, Kelley rejoins her at the top of the bed and then draws her into a long kiss. 

"You, ok?" Kelley asks as she strokes her jaw. 

"I'm better than okay. That was without a doubt the strongest orgasm I've ever had. I want to do it to you." 

"Kase, you don't have to." 

"Yeah, I do," Kasey says and runs her hand over Kelley's soaked underwear. "I want to taste you."

Kelley thinks those may be the sexiest words she has ever heard.

They share a kiss before Kasey then makes her way down Kelley and removes her underwear. As Kasey seemingly surveys the area, a chill runs through Kelley as she takes in the scene of the gorgeous woman looking her over. Kasey spreads Kelley's legs and then tentatively runs her tongue over the defender's slit, causing Kelley to let out a moan with the contact. With Kelley's taste now on her tongue, Kasey wants more and Kelley knowing about her lack of experience in the area does her best to allow her to enjoy the moment. As Kasey becomes more comfortable and aggressive, Kelley tries to direct her, "Babe, I need you in me." Following Kelley's lead, Kasey runs her fingers over the wetness before sliding a finger inside her. "I need more." Kasey withdraws her finger and slides in two finding the bumpy spot and rubbing it as she slides them in and out. Kelley feels her body reacting to the movement and soon can no longer hold back as climaxes with Kasey's fingers inside her. Kasey removes her fingers and licks them clean before then turning her attention back to the sopping wet core of the woman in front of her. Attaching her lips, she licks, sucks and nibbles Kelley's already swollen clit and sends a second smaller ripple throughout her body with the action. 

Laying down beside Kelley, Kasey can't do anything but smile with the realization of how right everything currently feels. 

"I thought that you said you'd never been with a woman?" 

Kelley can tell that she's still processing everything that just happened. 

"Was I okay? Was it, okay?" Kasey asks looking rather scared as she says it. 

Kelley leans over and kisses her, "It was perfect; you were perfect. Honestly, if that's how you do your first time around I can't wait for more."

"I definitely wouldn't mind that," Kasey responds before letting out a yawn. 

Kelley smiles at her, "Let's get some sleep now, Babe." 

"Have I told you how much I like it when you call me, Babe?" Kasey asks

"No, but, it's nice to know that you do because I like calling you, Babe." 

Kelley sits up and reaches for the covers, before pulling them up. She pats the spot beside her on the bed, inviting Kasey to join her, which she does. Sliding comfortable into Kelley's arms and body as the defender then covers them over. 

Kelley kisses the back of her head, "Night, Babe." 

"Night, Kel." 

The two women fall into a sound sleep, wrapped in each other. 


	23. Chapter 23

As Kasey and Kelley lay contently, watching each other and smiling.

Kelley leans over and kisses Kasey, "Morning."

Kasey smiles, "Morning."

"You're okay with what happened last night, right?" Kelley watches her, somewhat unsure of how she'll respond.

"I'm okay with it, Kel. I wanted it and you."  
  
  


KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK

"Go away," Kelley yells out, making Kasey laugh.

"C'mon, let us in, we brought coffee," they hear voices that sound a lot like Alex and Tobin.

Tobin remembering it's her room and that she has a card, uses it to open the door. Looking and seeing the two women in bed together and the pile of clothes on the floor, she smiles and lets out a laugh, "Get some clothes on; we'll be in the hall." She nudges Alex, who is sporting a gigantic grin, out in the hallway with her.

"I guess it's time for us to get up." Kelley responds to Kasey's comment with, "They're lucky they brought coffee with them." Kasey lets out a chuckle, "Don't tell me you aren't a morning person."

"Not when I have a beautiful woman in my bed, I'm not." Kelley smiles at her before lifting the covers and getting out of the bed. Making her way over to the dresser, she pulls out some clothes to put on before then heading to the bathroom to finish making herself decent. She yells back, "Do you need anything?"

"I'm good, thanks." Kasey collects the bag she brought with her and pulls out the change of clothes along with a hairbrush, toothbrush and deodorant. Putting on fresh clothes, she turns her attention to gathering up the discarded ones from the previous evening and shoving them in the bag.

As Kelley exits the bathroom, looking a lot more human than she did when she went in, Kasey takes her place and goes about brushing her teeth and washing her face and hands. Looking in the mirror, she realizes that the gel she carefully placed in her hair the previous day has created a look she can only call "sex hair," and she knows that attempting to brush it out isn't going to do any good. She's glad at that moment that she generally always has a snapback in the bag to cover the mess.

When she opens the door and comes out of the bathroom, Kasey finds that not only are Tobin and Alex there, but also Christen and Ashlyn are sitting on the bed. Kasey is happy that Megan doesn't appear to be part of the group as she's sure as heck that the player would have something to say about her current appearance.

Alex walks over to her and passes her a cup. "Thanks, Alex." Alex smiles and nods.  
  
  


"So, how was your night, guys?" Ashlyn looks squarely at Kasey and Kelley as she asks the question.

"Judging by the noises coming from here, Kelllllllleeeeeeyyyy, it must have been good," Tobin says and laughs, earning a smack on the arm from Christen as she says it.

Kasey, not being comfortable with the attention, turns her focus to the carpet's pattern beneath the bed and her feet.

Kelley noticing what's going on, gets up off the bed, walks over to where Kasey is, places her arm around her waist. "Our night was perfect, and that's all you need to know." Kelley kisses Kasey's cheek making her blush, and Alex and Christen let out "Awwws" in response to it.

"Okay, enough of the cutesy stuff. We're heading out in a couple of hours, and we wanted to speak with Kasey before we left. So, Worms, we're here to steal, your girl for a bit." Alex stands up and smiles, and she says it.

"Maybe you wanna use the time to pack, KO, because I'm not packing your crap for you. Last time I ended up back in Portland with a Sky Blue shirt in my suitcase and had some explaining to do."

"That's where my shirt ended up! I thought I had packed more."

"Don't worry; it works well for cleaning."

"Toby, you didn't!" Christen laughs as she says it and Tobin looks at her and smiles, "Maybe. maybe, not."  
  
  


The players stand up, "Let's go, Wild. We need to talk."

Kasey looks at Kelley, who releases her hold on her and then follows them out of the room to an unknown destination.

They head towards the elevator, and Ashlyn hits the Lobby button.

"Where are we going?" Kasey asks

"There is a park down the street, figured we could get some fresh air and talk," Alex answers.

"Did I do something wrong? Because this is starting to feel like an intervention."

Ashlyn laughs, "Been there, done that. There's nothing wrong, Wild; we just wanted to check in with you and exchange info. O'Hara's been hogging you."

Kasey walks along with the group and can't help but feel uncomfortable with the situation. She isn't sure what to expect from them or if this is their way of identifying whether she's good enough for their friend or what her intentions are with Kelley. The thoughts all circle around her head as they continue walking before stopping and grabbing a seat on a cold park bench.

Alex lets out a laugh when her phone buzzes.

New Message

Worms: Play nice with Kasey.

Janice: We will. Don't worry; she'll be back soon.

"Let me guess, O'Hara already checking upon us?" Ashlyn asks, and Alex nods.

Alex takes a seat beside Kasey, "I'm not trying to make this any more awkward than it already feels and is, but we are all wondering what happened after we left you and Kelley last night. I don't mean that unless you want to talk about it. I mean, did you guys talk about your situation and make any decisions about how you're going to proceed?"

Kasey takes a deep breath, "We talked, and both agreed that the connection we feel towards each other is real, and we want to give us a shot. We aren't sure how it's going to work yet, as she's heading back to New Jersey, and I'll be here."

Alex squeezes her hand as she fights back the tears while talking.

"Ali and I had to do the long-distance thing for quite a while; it was difficult at times but so worth it in the end. Now, we're in Orlando together and happier than ever."

"Tobs and I are with different teams as well, but we do our very best to ensure that we are always communicating with each other. As Ash said, it's been difficult at times be we are making it work, and I think I speak for all of us when I say that I think you and Kelley can as well."

"Thanks, guys. I guess my main concern is whether or not she's going to lose interest in me once she boards that plane home."

"We can't control that; that's something that will happen between the two of you. What we can do is offer to be there to help and support you guys. Kelley is apart of our family, and by proxy, that means you are now, too." Alex speaks and looks over to the other three players, who nod along in agreement with her statement.

"Thank you. I really appreciate the way that you've all taken in Kylie and me this past week."

"Kylie is a good kid. Did you know she wants to go to UNC when she gets older?" Ashlyn asks.

Kasey looks at the goalkeeper, "She said that to you?"

Ashlyn nods, "Yeah, we were talking, and after she found out that both Tobs and I went there, she thought it would be cool if she could go there as well."

"Umm, what's wrong with Stanford?" Christen asks.

"Or Berkely?" Alex adds to the conversation.

"You all realize she's like 10 years away from even thinking about University, right? A lot can happen in that time period."

"True."

"We need to get back to the hotel now, Ash and my flight to Orlando leaves in a couple of hours and I need to finish packing," Alex says " And, I'm sure you want to spend some time with Kelley before she leaves as well."

Kasey smiles and nods.

"Alright, how about we all exchange info and then we can be in contact with each other."

After swapping digits and information, they all share hugs before making their way back inside the hotel and the selective hotel rooms.

Kasey finds the door to Kelley and Tobin's room propped open and walks in, finding Kelley putting the last of her clothes in her suitcase.

"How was it? They didn't grill you too much, did they? I know Ash tends to go overboard sometimes."

Kasey laughs, "It was fine."

"Just fine?" Kelley looks at her questioningly.

"Yes. Now, what time's your flight out?"

"7:00. Kailen and I booked the last flight out this evening."

"Yeah, Jen mentioned that she and Kailen were going to be spending some time together before she left."

"How would you feel about me spending some time with you and Kylie before my flight? I want to get to know Kylie better if that's okay with you."

Kasey wraps her arms around Kelley, and they proceed to share several kisses before just being content in each other's arms. "I would really like that."

"Does Kylie like mini-putt? I saw a commercial on the television for a place that has glow in the dark mini-putt, and it looked like it would be fun."

"We both like mini putt, and I know exactly the place you are referring to. I kept promising to take her there."

"No time like the present then."

"Kel, Kylie is in school at the moment, so we'll have to wait until after 3 if we want to include her."

"That's fine. In the meantime, we can spend time together and go out for lunch somewhere."

"Alright, you finish packing, and I'm going to give my Mom a quick call just to let her know that we'll be picking up Kylie from school today."

"Sounds good."

Kasey can't help but chuckle as Kelley haphazardly throws her clothes in the suitcase before attempting to zip it up.

Hanging up from her phonecall Kasey watches as the defender circles around the room, doing a final check that she has everything.

"Are we ready to go?" Kasey asks

"No, not yet," Kelley answers looking at Kasey. She walks over to her, wraps her arms around her and pulls her into a kiss. Kasey finds herself melting in Kelley's embrace, and things begin to get heated as both want more. They separate and look at each other, both knowing what is on their minds.

Kasey pulls away. "Kel, as much as I'd like to continue this, we should get moving. You need to get checked out."

"I know. I just figured it might be our last opportunity to do that. I'm pretty sure you don't want Kylie or members of the public witnessing us shoving our tongues down each other's throat."

"Way to put it, Kel, but point taken."  
  
  


Later that afternoon, after spending some time wandering around a couple of stores and then having lunch together, Kasey pulls up to the curb in front of Kylie's school and waits for the dismissal bell to ring.

Kylie comes walking out along Brianna, and another friend Taylor and they approach the car.

"Kelley! What are you doing here? I thought you left already."

Kelley shakes her head, "Not yet, kiddo."

"Ky, say your goodbyes. We've got plans."

Kylie says bye to her friends before climbing into the backseat of Kasey's car. "Where are we going?"

"You know how I've been promising to take you to that glow in the dark mini putt place forever, and we've never been? Well, that's where we're going right now. Now, put your belt on, please."

"Yes, Mom."

Arriving at the building, they pay for a round and select their balls.

"This place is seriously cool! I bet Kelley is going to beat you, Mom."

"Probably," Kelley smiles and nods confidently in response.

"That sounds like the grounds of a bet, O'Hara. How about the loser buys supper?"

"You're on! Let's go, Little Wild."

Kasey watches on as her daughter and girlfriend? Cheat their way through the course. I really need to ask Kelley if I can call her my girlfriend, Kasey thinks to herself. She doesn't even care about the final score. Even if she loses, she is still leaving a winner. She has an amazing daughter and a beautiful woman with her. Of course, with Kylie's help, Kelley ends up winning, leaving Kasey on the hook for lunch.

The trio is now sitting in a booth at a restaurant waiting for their pizza. Kylie is sitting on one side of the table with Kelley and Kasey on the other. Kasey can't help but think about the terminology of her and Kelley's relationship. She hides her phone underneath the table and messages Kelley.

New Message

Wild Thing: What exactly are we? Can I call you my girlfriend?

Kelley looks at the message and smiles.

Kelley: I kind of thought I already was. To clarify things, Kasey, will you be my girlfriend?

Kasey smiles and nods as Kelley reaches under the table to squeeze her hand and hold it until the food arrives.  
  


All too soon, it's time for them to make the trip to Ottawa International so Kelley can get checked in for her flight back home.

Kelley and Kylie attempt to sing along with the songs playing on the ride, and Kasey can't help but laugh at how bad Kelley's singing is before deciding to join in and show how it's done.

Kelley stops singing and looks over at Kasey, smiling as she drives along and sings with the song, seemingly in her element.

"You have a really nice voice, Kase."

"So, I've been told."  
  
  


They pull into the parkade at the airport, and Kelley asks Kasey if she can help get her baggage out of the trunk. Kasey is a bit confused by the request but goes along with it. As she opens the trunk and bends down to grab Kelley's suitcase, she feels Kelley's arms wrap around her hips and pull her backside into her. Kasey stands up and is met by Kelley's lips ghosting her neck, "I want to kiss my girlfriend one more time before I leave." Kasey turns around and looks to see that there is no one about before leaning into a kiss.

"Mom, what's taking you guys so long?"

They both laugh, "Sorry, Ky, Kelley's bag got caught on something." They let go of each other and collect the bags from the trunk before heading inside the terminal, and Kelley gets checked herself and her luggage checked in.

Inside the terminal, they find Jen and Kailen standing and talking.

Jen looks at them, "About time you got here. Wild Thing, you're always on time, if not early, must be the O'Hara effect."

Kasey smiles and shrugs, causing Jen to laugh.

"Jen, we went glow in the dark mini-golfing, and Kelley won."

"She did, huh?" Jen looks over at Kasey, knowing that her friend is, in fact, pretty good at golf, so she probably allowed the American defender to win.

"How are ya, kid?" Kailen asks Kylie.

"I really wish you guys weren't leaving."

Kailen nods, and Kelley reaches to hug her, "I don't think either of us wants to leave, Ky, but we have to get back to our team. I promise you that we'll see each other soon, okay?"

Kylie looks at Kelley, "You promise?"

"I promise, and I don't break my promises." Kelley looks up at Kasey as she says it.

Jen and Kailen watch the interaction between the three and can't help but smile at it and them.

Soon their flight is announced, and it's time for them to board. Kailen gives Jen, Kylie and Kasey a hug before then heading off towards the gate. Kelley gives Jen a hug, and then Kylie one.

Jen, sensing that Kelley and Kasey would appreciate some time alone, offers to buy Kylie a donut at the coffee shop. They leave the women alone.

"Message me when you arrive please, I want to know you are safe."

"I will. Kase, we will figure out how to make this work. I have to go now, but can I get a hug from my girlfriend before I leave?" Kelley asks

Kasey gives her a quick embrace and then fights back the tears as she watches the defender walk through the gate for her flight.

Kasey sits down on a bench to collect herself before Jen and Kylie return.

Jen seeing her friend's appearance gives her a hug and whispers, "It will be all right" in her ear.

"Let's have a girls' night. It's been too long," Jen says

"I have placement tomorrow, and Kylie has school, so it will need to be an early one."

"Fine by me. I need to stop home and grab what I need for tomorrow. Do you want me to stop and get us pizza from Mario's on the way?"

"We already had supper, Jen."

"Okay, well, then you can have pizza for lunch tomorrow because I haven't eaten yet."

"Can you get extra cheese?" Kylie asks.

"Always extra cheese, kiddo! I'll see you guys soon."

Jen makes her way out of the airport with Kasey and Kylie following closely behind her.


	24. Chapter 24

On the flight back to New Jersey, Kailen and Kelley are once again sitting side by side. Unlike the flight to Ottawa, Kailen can't help but notice that her Sky Blue teammate is a lot more subdued and quiet. 

Looking over, she smiles as she notices that Kelley has her phone out and is looking at a picture of her and Kasey together. She puts her head back in hopes of enjoying a quick nap before they land. 

Kasey tidies up around the apartment as Kylie watches a show before bed. 

"Need some help with the dishes?" 

Kasey laughs, "You hate doing dishes, Jen." 

"I really do." Kasey laughs, "Then why did you even offer?" 

"Because I figured that you would say that you got it and send me back to the couch to chill with Ky." 

"Jen?" 

"Yeah?" 

"Thanks for bringing pizza. Now, get out of my kitchen and let me wash my dishes in peace." 

Jen laughs, "Alright, I got it. We'll talk after Kylie goes to bed." 

Kasey nods and turns her attention back to the sink full of dishes in front of her. 

Jen makes her way over to the couch, "Move over, kid; I wanna see what happens with Clarke and Lexa. I mean, Clarke and umm Bellamy, that's the guy's name, right?"

Kylie nods, "Yeah, but I don't really think he and Clarke will end up together." 

"Why's that?" 

"Because Lexa and Clarke are badasses, and Bellamy is just a guy." 

"Ky, language!"

"Sorry, Mom, but it's true." 

"How about you finish the episode and then call it a night, okay?" 

"Two episodes?" 

"Kylie, one and then bed. You have school in the morning, and I don't want to have to deal with any growling or complaining in the morning." 

"Fine." 

With the episode now complete, Kylie stands up and hugs Jen and her Kasey before heading into her room to get changed and ready for bed. 

"I'll be in shortly to turn off your light, Ky. Love you." 

"Love you, too. Night, Mom. Night, Jen." 

Jen smiles, "You got a good kid there, Kase." 

Kasey smiles and nods, "Don't I know it. Let me just finish up with her, and then we can talk." 

"Sounds good." 

While Kasey tucks Kylie in, Jen hears her phone buzz and picks it up off the table to look at who is messaging her. 

New Message

Kai: KO spent the majority of the flight looking at pictures of Kasey and her. 

Jen: I'm at Kasey's right now. She's been really quiet since we got back from the airport. 

Kai: Make sure you get her to talk; don't let her go to sleep with a heavy heart. Take it from me; it only leads to a sleepless night.

Jen: Anything you want to tell me?

Kai: It happened before I met Dom. Anyway, I'm back at my place now and heading to bed. Talk soon. 

Jen: Have a good night, Kai. 

Kasey returns to the living room and takes a seat beside Jen. "You ready to talk now, Wild?" 

She nods her head before then hearing her phone beep. 

"One sec." 

Jen notices her friend's face light up and can only imagine that the message is from one person and one person only. 

New Message

Kelley: Just got home. Not looking forward to curling up in bed without you beside me.

Wild Thing: I'm glad that you're home safe. I know the feeling; at least I have Jen here to keep me company. 

Kelley: I'll talk to you tomorrow, okay, beautiful?

Wild Thing: Yeah. Night, Kel. 

Kelley: Night, Kase. Sweet dreams. 

"Should, I assume by the smile on your face that you were messaging, KO?"

"Yeah, she just wanted to let me know that she was home." 

"What did the two of you decide to do?" 

"Right into it, eh, Jen?" 

Jen nods, "So?" 

"We decided that we both wanted to try and make a long-distance relationship work. It's hard to know or say exactly what that will entail, but we both agreed to do our best to maintain communication with each other at all times and then go from there." 

"I'm proud of you, Kase. Not only for embracing who you are and are attracted to but also for being willing to let someone in. I hope that Kelley understands who you are and what she has and doesn't fuck things up; because I'd hate to have to release Kailen on her." 

Kasey laughs, "Thanks ... I think." 

"So, I have to know, did the two of you hit the sheets?" 

"If you're meaning did we have sex, then the answer is yes, yes and definitely, yes." 

Jen's face lights up, "That good, huh?" 

"So good!" 

"Wow, definitely didn't expect that from you." 

"What do you mean?" 

"Kase, you are generally an extremely by-the-book person and sleeping with someone you've only known for about a week isn't a by-the-book type of thing." 

"Yeah, well, Kelley makes me want to not be a by-the-book type person."

Jen laughs, "Okay, then." 

"Enough about me; what's the deal with you and Fleming?" 

"There is no deal between us. Jess is heading back to UCLA, and I'm here. We discussed maybe getting together during the summer or when she's back home in London. She's really nice, Kase, but the timing isn't right for either of us to try and make a go of it." 

Kasey nods, "Makes sense. Anyway, I'm feeling it and ready for bed. You coming?" 

"I'll be in in a bit; I just want to see the highlights." 

"Please make sure you turn the television off this time if you're going to fall asleep on the couch. I'd really prefer not to wake up to gunshots again." 

"How many times do I have to apologize for that?" 

" A few more. I'll see you in the morning, Jen." 

The following morning, Kasey turns over as the alarm sounds out and hits the button to make it stop. 

"Urgh! It's too early to awake!" Kasey giggles at Jen's response to her usual early morning wake-up.

"Make you a deal. I'll bring you a cup once I'm done making lunches." 

"Can you make me something for lunch, Mom?" 

"There's leftover pizza in the fridge." 

"Oh, right. I'm going back to sleep."

Kasey collects her phone and heads out to the kitchen to make lunches, packing bags, and then eating some breakfast before then delivering a coffee to Jen. 

"You'll make someone a wonderful wife one of these days," Jen says jokingly.

"Shut up and drink your coffee before it gets cold. I'm grabbing a shower and getting ready for placement."

Once she is dressed and ready to go, Kasey heads into Kylie's room and gets her daughter up and moving before yelling back across the hall to her room, "Jen, are you up?" 

"Unfortunately." 

Kasey lets out a laugh as she makes her way back to the kitchen to make Kylie's breakfast. As her daughter munches down on her food while taking in some morning television, Kasey checks her phone for any emails and anything else of importance. 

Not finding anything that needs an immediate response, she decides to send Kelley a quick message even though she anticipates that the defender will still asleep. 

New Message

Wild Thing: Morning. Not sure what's on tap for you today, but I'll be at my placement, so I most likely won't be able to respond to or return any messages until after 3. Have a good day. 

After dropping Kylie off for school, Kasey then makes the drive to her placement. After the events of the last several days, she's happy to get back into a somewhat regular routine. She parks her car in the lot and then types in the code at the front door to let herself inside the building, still relatively quiet as the morning bell has yet to sound out. 

She changes her footwear and tucks her jacket and bag away before heading to her supervisor's classroom to check-in and find out her schedule for the next two days. 

"Good morning, Kasey. How was your weekend?"

Kasey smiles at her supervisor Michelle as she takes a seat on the desk in front of her, "It was excellent. Thank you for letting me have yesterday off as well." 

"You're welcome; just remember you only have two more days that you can miss over the remainder of the term." 

Kasey nods, "I know." 

"I saw some pictures of you on Instagram over the weekend, and there was mention of you and Kelley O'Hara being involved. Anything you want to tell me?" Michelle looks at her and smiles. 

"Kelley and I are seeing each other, but, it's all relatively new, and I hope, it's okay." 

"Relax, Kasey; you're entitled to a life outside of here, and as long as it doesn't interfere with your performance here, I have no issue with it. You should be aware, though, that some of the students were curious about the fact that you were possibly dating another woman." 

"Oh, and how do I handle that if asked?" 

"You don't. Change the topic. We are entitled to our privacy when it comes to family and relationships. In your case, if need be, you could pass it off as a friendship between fellow soccer players. Before I forget, congratulations on your game the other day; the students and staff were all very impressed by your play and can't wait to see more of Wild Thing in action." 

Kasey laughs, "Thanks. So, anything I should know about the next few days?" 

"The students started a new assignment yesterday. It's called "All About Me." They are using google slides to create a presentation talking about themselves, their likes, interests etc... Also, Zack has some math pages in his book to work on and Mme. Lacroix would like to speak with you in regards to the art project you mentioned about Inuksuks." 

"Right. I forgot to send her an email with a supply list. I'll go and check in with her before class starts." 

"Sounds like a plan. See you in a few." 

Kasey heads over to the French classroom and compiles a supply list and lesson plan with the teacher before making her way back to her homeroom. 

As the bell rings, the students make their way inside and hang up their coats and other pieces of clothing along with their backpacks and change out their footwear before entering the classrooms. 

"Ms. W, you're back!" Kasey smiles and laughs, "Good morning Zack, how was your weekend?" 

"I played tons of video games with my brother. I beat him at Super Mario." 

"Nice." 

"You played awesome, Ms. W. I didn't know you could kick a ball that far." 

"I got lucky. So, I looked in your book, and we have about three pages worth of math to get done today. How about we play a game of memory once you're done them?"

"Cool! I like playing memory." 

"Alright, go take a seat, and after O'Canada, we'll get started on your work and then debating on how much time is left before gym. Maybe we can play a couple of rounds." 

"Okay, Ms. W." 

Kasey greets each of the students as they enter the class, and then after attendance, the morning announcements and O'Canada heads out into the open study area to work on math with Zack." 

"I beat you again, Ms. W!" 

"You're really good at memory, Zack. I just can't seem to beat you at it." 

They clean up the cards, and then Zack joins his classmates for gym class. 

The remainder of the morning flies by, and before Kasey even realizes it, it's already lunchtime. While she awaits the microwave to heat her pizza, she pulls out her phone and checks the screen for any notifications. Seeing one from Kelley, she opens up her messages and smiles. 

New Message

Kelley: Morning, early bird. I hope your day is going well. I'm on my way out for conditioning and light training today. Talk later?

Wild Thing: Eww, conditioning. I'm planning on heading to the gym after placement to meet with my new trainer. Not sure what time I'll be home as I plan on taking in the yoga class while I'm there as well. I message when I get home, and we can figure out a time to talk.

The remainder of Kasey's day goes by smoothly, and at 3:00, she is on her way to the gym to meet up with the trainer and get set up with a new workout regime that will incorporate more strength exercises for her upper body. Being in goal, using her arms and upper body more frequently than she is used to, Kasey decided she wasn't where she wanted to be in that regard and wanted to put the work in to get there. 

With her workout now complete, she joins the yoga class, hoping that it will stretch and loosen her muscles so she won't be as sore later and help with her flexibility. 

After grabbing a quick shower at the gym and changing into some fresh, loose clothing, Kasey heads home to have supper with Kylie and her Mom. 

"Hey Ky, how was your day? Did you get your mark on your Science project yet?"

"Hey Mom, Mr. Hamilton is apparently still marking them and said we would get them back later this week." 

"Hey Kase, chicken nuggets and fries are in the oven at your daughter's request. I'm going to head out now if that's okay." 

"You're not staying for supper, Mom?" Kasey watches as her Mom puts her jacket on. 

"Not tonight. I've got plans with Pauline." 

"Oh, okay, have fun. See you tomorrow." 

As Kasey gets settled in, awaiting the timer on the oven to go off, she sends Kelley a message. 

New Message

Wild Thing: I'm home now, so feel free to call at any time.

Kasey washes the dishes and puts everything away before sitting down at the table and reading over her notes and assignments for classes this week. It's in the back of her mind that Kelley hasn't yet called, but she does her best to stay focused on the task at hand. 

"Mom?" Kasey looks up at her daughter. "Yeah, Ky?"

Kylie laughs, "I said goodnight, but I think you were lost in your textbook." 

"Sorry, kiddo." Kasey hugs her daughter and kisses the top of her head, "Love you. I'll be in shortly to check on you." 

"Love you, too. Night, Mom." 

Finally pulling her head out of the textbook, Kasey looks at her phone and realizes it is hitting 10:30. She shuts everything down and decides to call it a night. She looks in on Kylie before then completing her nighttime routine and curling up under the covers. 

As she gets comfortable, her phone buzzes, and she looks over on the nightstand to see who is messaging her this late at night. 

New Message

Kelley: I'm so sorry. I know it's late, and I lost track of time. My sister Erin surprised me by showing up at training today. She had a meeting in the city and then, after seeing the pictures of us together, wanted to find out for herself if something was going on between us. I'm now stuck with her for a couple of days, and she'd really like to meet you. Is it too late to Facetime tonight? She's driving me loco!

Kasey laughs at the last part before responding.

Wild Thing: It's okay. I'm already in bed and don't look presentable to do it right now. Can we do it tomorrow after I get home from work? 

Kelley: What time will you be home? 

Wild Thing: Usually around 9:30, depends on how busy we are and if the store is trashed or not. 

Kelley: Okay, expect a call shortly after 9:30. Have a good night, Babe.

Wild Thing: Night, Kel. 


	25. Chapter 25

In the morning, Kasey's alarm sounds out, and she turns over to hit the button to make it stop. 

Laying there for a few minutes, she takes some deep breaths before then getting up and beginning her regular daily routine. 

As she enjoys her first cup of coffee on the day, she scrolls through her social media and can't help but notice that she has a new follower, Kelley's sister Erin. She smiles and then continues checking out the pictures and posts. 

Once she downs the last drop from her cup, she finishes off making lunches for her and Kylie before then going ahead and packing them in their bags, along with water bottles.

Heading back into her bedroom, she lays out what she plans to wear to the placement and, not wanting to risk getting paint on her good clothes, adds a change of clothes for her shift at the craft store as well. Making her way to the bathroom, she slides out of her t-shirt and shorts and under the hot water, which lasts about 5 minutes before turning lukewarm on her as always. She finishes washing and then steps out to complete the remainder of her routine. 

Looking at the time she packs her work clothes, she heads over to Kylie's room and wakes her daughter up for school. Returning, she grabs some running shoes and makes sure they're in her bag for work before making her way out to the kitchen to get started on Kylie's breakfast. 

Kylie emerges and yawns, "Morning." 

Kasey smiles, "Morning. How about you get dressed, and I'll make us some eggs for breakfast?" 

"And toast?" 

"I used the last of the bread for our lunches; how about a bagel, instead?" 

Kylie nods as she makes her way back to her room to get changed. 

Eventually, the two Wild's make their way out of the apartment, and Kasey drives Kylie to school. 

"Have a good day at school, Ky, and I'll see you in the morning. Be good for Grandma. Love you."

"Love you, Mom." Kasey smiles as Kylie gives her a wave after climbing out of the car and joining up with Taylor, who stopped to wait for her. 

Pulling out of the lot of Kylie's school, she then makes the drive to her placement school, parks in the staff parking lot and, after typing in her door code, makes her way inside. 

After she changes her footwear and puts away her jacket and bag, she looks to find Michelle but instead finds a supply teacher for her supervisor, who hands her a paper with instructions for the day. 

Having time to kill now before her day officially starts with the bell ringing, Kasey takes a seat and pulls out her phone. 

New Message

Wild Thing: Morning.

Kelley: Urgh, why are you up so early?

Kasey lets out a laugh as she remembers that Kelley has company, that in all likelihood, kept the defender up later than she would have liked. 

Wild Thing: Some of us have responsibilities, you know.

Kelley: I know. I wish I were waking up with you rather than just messaging you. 

Wild Thing: Me too. I should go now; the bell is about to ring. 

Kelley: Have a good day at placement, and try not to spill any paint on yourself at work. I'll be spending my day attempting to recover while dealing with my sister. I honestly think I'd rather do another round of conditioning drills. Don't tell her that I said that, okay? 

Wild Thing: I thought you liked your sister. 

Kelley: I do, but she hasn't stopped drilling me about you and my love life since she arrived. 

Wild Thing: You're a big girl; I'm sure you can handle whatever she throws your way. I'll talk to you tonight. 

KO: Have a good one, babe.

Aside from an unplanned fire drill, Kasey's day at placement is rather uneventful. Something that she is extremely thankful for. After saying goodbye to her kids, she makes her way into the staff washroom and changes into her work clothes before heading out for the day. 

Knowing she most likely won't have enough time to run next door to grab something to eat, she decides to hit up the drive-thru on her way to work and eat a cold burger and french fries before she starts her shift. 

Walking in the store, she is immediately called over to the customer service area by her friend and also the Head Cashier, Paula. 

"I know that look." 

"Sorry to be the bearer of bad news, but Laura won't be able to teach her class this evening. I already started to call some of the students to let them know, but there are still about 5 left. Do you want me to call them, or are you good to do it?"

"Let me put my stuff in the classroom, and I'll grab the list and make the calls. I'll need to check the schedule anyway to make sure that the room is free for a makeup class." 

Paula looks at her hand, "How about you eat, and I'll make the calls. You know how much trouble you got into last time for eating in the classroom." 

"That coming from the one who is always eating in his office." 

"Go eat, and I'll see you in a few." 

Kasey smiles and heads to the back of the store and the employee break room to quickly eat her supper before starting her shift. 

Polishing off the last of her fries, Kasey collects her apron from the hook and slides it over her head before making her way back up to the front of the store to collect the large binder. 

Paula smiles, "I was able to speak with three of the ladies and left two messages; hopefully, no one will show up this evening expecting class." 

"Thank you." 

"You're welcome. So, anything you want to tell me? Maybe about a certain US soccer player?"

Kasey smiles and shakes her head, "Nope!"

"Really, Kase; I saw the pictures and the way your face just lit up when I mentioned it indicates there's something there, so spill!" 

"We are seeing each other, but it's complicated. I don't want to jinx anything by talking about it just yet, ok?" 

"Ok, I'm here when and if you need to or want to talk." 

"I know. Thanks. I should get to rearranging the schedule now." 

"Have fun." 

Kasey spends the next little while sitting in the classroom, reworking the schedule and contacting some of the instructors before taking a mini-break from it and calling home. 

Ring, ring

"Kasey, what's wrong?" Grandma Pat asks

"Nothing, I just figured that I would give a call to say goodnight to Kylie as she will probably be asleep before I get home." 

Grandma Pat passes Kylie the phone.

"Hey, Mom."

"I just wanted to say good night and that I love you."

"Goodnight Mom, I love you too." 

The remainder of Kasey's shift is filled with forming the outline of the next month's class schedule before then turning her focus to helping to clean the store before closing. 

As she makes the drive home, Kasey cranks up the tunes and sings as loud as she wants. It helps her relax and distress after the long day and fends off the butterflies that are starting to rise in anticipation of Facetime with Kelley and her sister, Erin. 

Kasey just walks in her apartment door when her phone starts buzzing; she looks at it and sees a Facetime request from Kelley. She quickly answers it.

"One sec, Kel, I just need to tell my Mom I'm home."

"Mom, I'm home now, on the phone with Kelley; see you tomorrow, love you."

She hears her Mom let out a laugh, "Take a breath, and I'll see you tomorrow. Night, Kase." 

Kasey locks the door behind her Mom and turns off the extra lights before making her way down the hall to her bedroom and lying on the bed.

Kelley watches her through the screen and smiles, "How was your day, beautiful?" 

"Long. Yours?" 

"Busy. Erin had me running all over town looking for the perfect dress to wear to a wedding she's attending soon."

"Sounds like fun. My friend Paula asked about you today at work." 

Kelley laughs, "And your response was?" 

"Just that we were still figuring things out." 

"That's a fair answer. Errrrrrr..." 

A new face comes on the screen as the phone is pulled away from Kelley. 

"Okay, lovebirds, it's my turn. Kel, go for a walk; I want to talk to your girl, alone!"

"No way! I'm not leaving you alone with her." 

"Go, or I'm going to tell her all about Ann." 

"Don't tell her about, Ann; I will when the time is right."

Kasey can hear Kelley in the background speaking to her sister, "Be nice, please."

"I do my best, now go."

"Hey, Kasey, I'm Erin." 

"Nice to meet you, Erin. Can I ask why you felt the need to ask Kelley to leave?" 

"Because I wanted to meet the woman that my sister hasn't stopped talking about and form my own opinion of you." 

Kasey nods, "Okay. She's been talking about me?" 

Erin smiles, "Yes. Kelley really likes you. She couldn't wait for me to see the videos and pictures of you online. You have to understand, though, that as her sister, I want to make sure that you are getting involved for the right reasons and that I'm not going to have to collect Kelley up off the floor again." 

Kasey absorbs what Erin says and understands. "Erin, I appreciate you're honesty, and for what it's worth, I'm glad that Kelley has you to look after her. I don't have any siblings, so it's nice to see the relationship between the two of you. Let me reassure you, I really like Kelley, and my interest is in her alone. Yes, she is a world-class soccer player, and I know that she's worked hard to reach the level that she's at, and I wouldn't dream of doing anything that could affect that or her. I'm not looking for a payday, a coattail to ride on or to make a name for myself. I think in that regard, I've done pretty well for myself already. My only intention with your sister is a chance at getting to know the beautiful and caring person I spent time with within Ottawa better." 

"That's pretty much what Squirrel told me you'd say. She also told me that you have a daughter." 

"I do. Her name is Kylie, and she's 8. Kelley is really good with her." 

"Yeah, well, she's just a big kid herself, so that makes sense."

"I work around kids all day. I'm pretty confident that I can handle her." 

Erin laughs, "Sounds like it. So, what are your plans once you finish school?" 

"I want to work with kids, most likely as an Educational Assistant within the school board." 

"No plans to pursue a career in soccer? From what I've seen and been told, you are pretty good at it." 

"I'm also on the older side and have a kid, not, really, the ideal mix to start a new career as an athlete." 

"I guess not." 

Kelley returns, and Kasey hears her ask her sister if she can please speak to her girlfriend now. 

"Just let me say goodbye, Squirrel, and she's all yours." 

"Squirrel? It sounds like there's a story there." 

Erin laughs, "There is, but I'll let Kelley tell it to you. It's been nice speaking with Kasey; maybe, we'll speak again soon."

"You too, Erin. Bye, now." 

Kelley's smiling face returns to the screen, "So, I'm assuming that if we're still talking, she didn't succeed in scaring you away." 

Kasey laughs, "No. It's fine. You're lucky to have a sister who cares so much about you. She just doesn't want to see you get hurt."

Kelley smiles, "I guess I am lucky in that regard."

"Kel, I really should get changed and ready for bed. Unlike yours, my alarm goes off super early in the morning." 

"Can I watch you get changed?" 

Kasey laughs, "Is that your way of getting me out of my clothes, O'Hara?" 

"If it works." 

"Is Erin still there with you?" 

"God, no! She's in the extra room; I'm in my own room." 

"Make you a deal then; I will let you watch me undress, but only if you do the same." 

"Deal! You first, Wild Thing." 

Kasey props her phone out so Kelley can see her as she slowly begins removing her clothing. She stops when all that's left is her bra and underwear. "Your turn, Kel." 

Kelley strips down to her bra and underwear, which doesn't take long as she was only previously wearing a t-shirt and shorts. 

"You still have clothes on." 

Kasey smiles, "As do you." 

"Together?" 

Kasey nods and removes the remainder of her clothing, standing naked in full view of the phone and Kelley. Kasey swears she hears Kelley let out a moan as she removes her final layer of clothing. 

Both women are feeling slightly more than turned on by the experience. 

"I want to watch you touch yourself, Kase." 

"I don't usually..." 

"You don't masturbate? Or you usually use toys?" 

Kasey looks away from the screen, and Kelley clues in. "It's okay, Baby. If you don't want to, you don't have to." 

"I do; it's just not usually something that I do that often." 

Kelley nods and smiles at her, "You're so beautiful, Kase; relax and let it happen. It's just you and me, no one else." 

Kasey follows Kelley's lead and begins touching herself, feeling her body react to it and letting out a few moans as she does so. 

"Make yourself cum for me."

"Only if you do the same." 

"Yeah, that's not going to be a problem." 

The two women proceed to pleasure themselves until they are both moaning out each other's name loudly as they orgasm.

"Wow," Kasey says breathlessly, causing Kelley to laugh.

"So same time, tomorrow Wild Thing?" Kelley asks not really expecting an answer.

"Good night, Kel."

"Night, Babe. Sweet dreams." 

Kasey makes sure that her phone is plugged in before climbing under the covers and passing out for the night. 


End file.
